False Apperances
by blackend
Summary: When a new surgeon shows up to PPTH, everyone is shocked to see that she has a strong connection to Robert Chase. It's all about assuming is never knowing a person. ChaCam Wilsion0FC R&R please. Complete!
1. A Bad Day

**False Appearances**

**Chapter one: A Bad Day**

**This first chapter takes place during the episode:_ The Mistake_, in the second season. I just came up with this idea and this seemed to fit in perfectly. I have wanted Chase to break in an episode or something, so I did it in this. I have a fear that everyone is going to be thinking that I am obsessed with Jesse Spencer/Chase. I am not…I just like fan fiction and House. I hope you enjoy, the rest! This chapter is depressing, but it gets better. **

Chase walked out of the clinic, after prescribing a stronger antacid to Kayla. He could not believe what he had just heard. His father had died of lung cancer. He thoughts were going wild. _"This can't be happening. He is not dead. Your stepmother, Anne, is just messing with your head. No, she would not do that. He's dead…"_

House watched Chase with interest as he sat in the conference room. Chase looked depressed and was distracted, or else he would have said something about being called British. Chase suddenly shot up from his seat; he had just realized something that Kayla may have meant to say. "Oh bullocks!"

Chase was already out the door and halfway down the hall, when Cameron asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What's wrong?"

He was too late. Kayla came into the ER throwing up blood, had bleeding ulcer, and needed to get to surgery for a perforated ulcer. _"How had he missed it? Did she have diarrhea or blood in the stool? Why hadn't he just asked? This day was getting worse by the second." _

Forman and Cameron were running tests, when Chase walked into the lab. Cameron gave him a look of disgust as he walked in. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Good, I can get back to work then."

"Its just…karma. What do you expect for not ever caring about your patients?"

"Cameron, I'm trying everything I can to save this woman. What more do you want? Or are you just going to keep blaming me for everything else that goes wrong?"

"Hey, don't bring that up! That was a mistake." Chase rolled his eyes. They had already been over this. Chase just shook his head and walked into the other part of the lab. He had bigger things on his mind, than worrying about Cameron.

Later when he was getting the test results, Chase could tell that Cameron was going to take it out on him again. Before Cameron could speak, Chase cut her off. "Sod off Cameron."

"Hey being a jerk is going to help you. Wait, you are always a jerk."

Chase could not take it anymore and lost it. "Will you shut up already? I get that you hate me. You have already established that! I am sorry that we ever slept together, but it takes two to have sex. Take some off the blame on yourself. Next time you feel like experimenting with drugs and have a sex craze DON"T CALL ME!! So, can you just SOD OFF for five minuets?!" He walked out of the lab and down the hall, as Cameron and Foreman stared at him. He never yelled like that. As Chase walked, his thoughts controlled him…again. _"This day is getting worse by the second. I can't take much more of this."_

Chase went to the conference room to pick up his jacket and messenger bag. As he was leaving, Cameron blocked the door trapping him. "If you want an apology, go bother someone else."

"I don't. I want to apologize to you."

"To me?"

"It's just I've been a bitch to you since we…"

"...Since we slept together, Cameron."

"Yeah, since we slept together. I am sorry about that. I just want things to go back to the way they were before. Can we be friends?"

"Sure, Cameron." Cameron moved out of Chase's way letting him leave. Chase did not care what Cameron was saying. He just wanted to get away from the hospital and go home.

When Chase got home, finally coming to terms with his father's death. Chase threw his messenger bag and jacket on the futon, in the living room. In a sudden impulse, Chase punched the wall. It did not cause any damage, but Chase knew that his hand would hurt later. Chase grabbed the phone and went into the kitchen.

Chase's colleagues thought he was an only child. This however it was not true. Robert had one sibling, his sister, Doctor Jessica Chase. Jessica had also gone to medical school, but had become a thoracic surgeon. Jessica was slender, the same height as her brother, but had darker hair, almost to the point of light brown with blonde highlights. However, they did have the same colored blue eyes.

Chase dialed the phone number and was looking through his fridge when Jess picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Jess, it's me."

"Rob, how are you holding up?"

"Fine."

"Lair."

"Why did you ask, if you already knew the answer?"

"It helps me tell your mood."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I got the day off. What are you doing?"

"I just realized, that I have no food in my fridge."

"What's in there?"

"Two beers, a couple of eggs, cheese, and a bag of salad." Chase closed the fridge door and moved over to the counter.

"Useful. Knowing you, food doesn't matter to you right now."

"Did you know that I was going to call?"

"Of course Robert, your my brother."

Chase sank down to the floor and felt tears coming to his eyes. "Why didn't he tell us he was dying? I mean were his kids. Even if we weren't close to him, we deserved the right to know." The tears were now streaming down his face. Crying had never been a natural thing for Chase to do. Chase had not cried since…well since his mother's funeral.

If Jess were sitting next to Robert, she would have wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know Robert. I really do not know. The only person, who knew was Anne. I wished he had told us, or tried to talk to us about it." Jess felt a few tears falling from her eyes as well.

They spent the next hour and half talking. Finally, Jessica hung up the phone telling her brother to get some sleep. Chase knew that he sister was right. He went to his room and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep right away.


	2. New Arrival

**Chapter two: New Arrival**

Seven months had pasted since the death of Jess and Robert's father. After working a hundred hour shift, Jess was ready to go home and sleep. She had been asleep two hours when the phone rang. In an extremely groggy voice, Jess answered the phone. "Who ever this is, it's three in bloody in morning. Why are you calling me?"  
An extremely awake woman's voice was on the other line. "Is this Doctor Jessica Chase?"

_Oh God, who did I just insult?_ "Yes, this is she."

"Hi, I'm sorry to be calling you. I did not realize it was that early. This is Doctor Cuddy at Princeton Plainsbourgh Teaching Hospitable."

_That is where Robert works, right? Oh, I am going to kill him!_ "What did my brother do this time Dr. Cuddy?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to offer you a job."

"What?"

"A job. We have an opening in our surgical department and with your reputation. It would be a great have you working with us."

"When would you want me to start?"

"How does four weeks sound?"

"Fine."

"Great! Let me go over this information with you then."

_Oh, no! Not right this second._ "Dr. Cuddy, no offence but I just got to sleep two hours ago, after a hundred hour shift."

"Right, I'll just fax you the information. Call me with any questions that you have."

"Okay. I'm hanging up now."

"Bye then." Jess half a sleep, hung up the phone and fell straight to sleep. She was going to start working at PPTH in a month. _What had she just agreed to? _

A month later, after getting off the plane Jess dressed in nice jeans, a white dress shirt, with boots, a leather jacket, and sunglasses walked into PPTH. Upon entering, the building Jess took off her sunglasses and looked around. _It looks good so far._

She walked up to the information desk. "Hi, could you tell me where I could find Doctor Cuddy." The woman looked her over and pointed to the clinic. Jess walked into the clinic feeling like maybe she had just made an extremely big mistake.

Jess stopped on of the nurses, who's name was Brenda. "Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm not here for an appointment. I'm the hospital's new thoracic surgeon."

"Oh sorry, let me tell you here doctor…"

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I will give twenty bucks, if you keep my name to yourself for a while. I just don't want rumors running around here and I don't want certain people finding out that I'm working here just yet."

"I'm fine with that Doctor…"

"Good. Here is your money. It's Doctor Jessica Chase."

"Oh." Brenda walked into Cuddy's office, still in shock by what she had just heard. It made sense why she had paid Brenda to keep her mouth shut. "Dr. Cuddy, Doctor Chase is here to see you."

"Okay?"

Brenda sent Jessica into Cuddy's office. Instead of Jessica Cuddy expected to see the other Dr. Chase. "What can I do for you Chase?"

"I'm thinking, that you're expecting my brother."

Cuddy looked up from the papers that were on her desk. "Doctor Jessica Chase, wow, it's great to finally meet you."

"Thank you, I feel honored. I just wanted to check in with you. I am sorry that I am not dressed appropriately. I literally just came from the airport."

"That's understandable. Will you be able to start a thirty-hour shift tomorrow at eight?"

"I can do that. You said that you took care of my apartment and the stuff that I sent."

"Yes! Here are your keys and the boxes you mailed, are inside the front door. You didn't mail much."

"The rest of my stuff is coming in a couple of days. Is that all I needed to know?"

"Yes, it's really an honor to have you as a part of our team."

"Would it be alright if I said a quick hi to Robert. I did not exactly mention that I was going to be working here. I just don't want him finding out through, the hospital gossip."

"I don't see a problem with that. He should be in the diagnostics office, third floor."

"Thank you." Cuddy watched as Jess walked out the door. _God, she looks like her brother._

Jessica was walking down the hall when she accidentally bumped into Wilson. Jess started to profusely apologize. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Wilson laughed to himself. "I'm fine."

"That's good. Could you possibly tell me where I could find the diagnostics department?"

"Sure. Down that hall, second door on the left. I'm sorry, but your accent is it Australian?"

"Yes, and no I am not some psycho ex-girlfriend of Doctor Chase. He's my brother."

"Oh, wow! I've never heard Chase mention having a sister."

"Most people who haven't grown up around us think he is an only child. Robert tends to keep to himself, more than other people."

"That's a natural thing. I think everyone keeps something about their personal life to themselves, some are just more private than others." A nurse came up to them, and said something about one Wilson's patient. "I should probably go. It was nice to meet you."

"Same here. Bye." Wilson watched as Chase's sister walked away. Something about her was different, or in other words interesting. He could not put his finger on it just yet.

Jess peered in to the office unnoticed and saw her brother laughing at a joke that Foreman had just told. She could recognize that laugh anywhere. _This is going to be so much fun._

Jessica walked into the office and in a pissed voice started to yell at her brother. "Robert Chase! What the bloody hell did you do this time? You better not have broken any hearts again. Ever time you do something wrong, I have to come and clean it up! I mean explain this to me. Why the hell am I in a bloody country that the rest world hates right now? No offence to you two. I cannot believe you! Ugh!" Jessica glared at her brother and walked out of the office, but once she was past the glass wall stopped and waited.

Cameron and Foreman looked at each other, then back at an extremely pale Chase who said in a stunned voice. "Did that really just happen?"

Cameron shook her head. "Yes. Who is she?"

"If that just happened then that means…oh bollocks!" Chase ran to the door stuck out his head out of the conference room and yelled in a thick accent, to his sister who had started to walk down the hall. "Jess! You working here now?"

Jessica smiled and started to walk back towards her brother. "Yes." The two walked into the room and started to laugh about what had just happened. "Give me a hug already."

Chase gladly did. He was smiling as he held onto his sister for a while. It made sense since they had not seen each other in nearly two years. House walked into the conference room just as Chase was giving a hug to a strange woman. "I can't believe that you're actually here. It is great to see you. You could have warned me though."

" I paid off one of the nurses so I could pull off that stunt. Just do not make me move from Down Under to see you again. Now, are you going to introduce me to your colleagues, who I think are all in shock?"

Robert let go his sister, but kept one arm around her shoulder, and turned to his colleagues. Cameron, Foreman, and House hardly saw Chase smiling this much let alone hugging another person so they were extremely curious and shocked. "Sorry, this is Eric Foreman, Allison Cameron, and Dr. House. Everyone, this is my sister, Jessica."

"Older sister, Rob."  
"You are not older than me."

"The birth certificate seems to say differently. You were just born a minuet and thirty seconds later than me."

House seemed to be terrified by the thought running through his head. "Wait that means you two are-"

Seeming to know what House was going to say, Robert and Jessica finished his sentence together. " We're twins."

Cameron and Foreman's mouths dropped. House started to limped over to the counter, for some coffee. "So now we have a kangaroo? Great. Are there anymore lost family members we should know about. Wombat?"

"No, I am the only sibling. He really calls you wombat? Wow. Am I actually supposed to respond to kangaroo?" Chase let out a laugh at what his sister had just said.

Cameron a little less shocked, decided to speak. "Jessica, what's your specialty?"

Jess let out a laugh. "Please, call me Jess. I am a thoracic surgeon."

"Jess it is then."

Jess turned to her brother. " I'm extremely jet-lagged so I'll see you tomorrow when I start my shift."

"Do you have an apartment already?"

'Yes, but it's not setup so I'm crashing at a hotel for the night."

"Jess, here are my keys. You can crash on my couch."

"Oh no! Knowing you, I would not help at all. You would turn on lights or make too much noise. You probably have one of the world's most uncomfortable couches anyway."

"Okay. I get your point. When does your shift start?"

"At eight, and I'm on call for the next thirty hours."

Cameron's mouth dropped. "That must be torture."

"That's the typical day of a surgeon. The longest week I have ever had was a hundred-ten hours. Now, that was torture. Anyways, Eric, Dr. House, and Allison it was lovely to meet you all, but I think I should give my brother back to you. "

Robert gave his sister a quick hug and in a quiet voice said. "It's good to have you around. I love you sis." Then in a voice, that everyone could hear said. "Now, bugger off."

Jess let out a laugh as she walked out the door. "Relax. I'm soding off."

After Chase's sister had left, House looked nervous. "You're not going to have a whole personality change. Are you?"

"No. It is just nice to see my sister. Ah, it just brings back memories. I'm sorry, I'll stop smiling you now."

Cameron smiled. She had always liked Chase's natural smile and often-unseen smile. "Why didn't you tell us about your sister?"

"You never asked." Cameron, Foreman, and House exchanged glances. _How much did they really know about Chase?_


	3. Part one: The First Shift

**Chapter Three: Part one: The First Shift**

Jess groaned as the alarm clock in her hotel room went off. She had decided to rent the room for the rest of the week. She would set up the apartment over the weekend. After her shower, Jess ate the fruit salad that she had put in the miniature refrigerator.

Cameron and Chase pulled into the parking garage at seven-thirty. Since that agreement to be "friends," things had gotten a little better. At least Cameron was not being a 'total bitch' now. Their conversations were usually about work or some kind of related topic. Chase was surprised to see that Cameron was there early. He was usually the only one at the office at that early in the morning. "You're here early today."

"I want to be around if anything else exciting happens."

"What kind of exciting things have happened?"

"Your twin, which I'm still having a hard time grasping, showing up."

Chase let out a laugh. "Cameron, if that's the most exciting thing happening in your life, then you really need to get out more." Cameron's mouth dropped and she playfully hit Chase, who was laughing at Cameron.

Cameron starred at a car that drove past them blaring Goth Metal and parked in the nearest spot. Chase recognized the band and thought he knew who was in the car. He turned out to be right. After the car turned off, Jess stepped out of the car, and started to rush past them. "Morning Robert, Cameron."

Cameron looked at Chase, who was shaking his head. "Jess, wait up mate."

"Can't, I need to change into scrubs and do rounds. Hurry up."

"Okay, fine." Chase ran up to his sister and kept up with her pace. "Your shift does not start for thirty minuets. Why are you rushing this morning?"

Jess stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her brother. "You are such an idiot sometimes. If you do rounds early then you find the best surgical cases, but I probably will not get a surgery. It is my first day of work; it is always good to showing up early so you can find your way around. Wait, your always an idiot."

Chase watched as his sister started to walk away. "I am not always an idiot. That is not true. Everyone knows that I'm smart one."

Jess yelled back. "If you're the smart one, then why did you need my hangover recipes?"

"I've been able to survive almost two years without them. There not that good anyway."

"Sure, whatever you say." Jess waved to them and walked into the hospital.

Left standing in the parking was a shocked, but rather annoyed Chase and Cameron who looked like she would burst out laughing at any second. "She's my sister. It our job to annoy each other." Cameron could not hold back anymore and burst out laughing. Chase smiled an uncomfortable smile and started to walk past Cameron.

After getting her locker open, changing into yellow surgical scrubs, Jess met with the other Surgical personal. There were four Attendings, two Residences, and a handful of Interns. The other two Residences were Dr. Matthew Adams, a neurosurgeon, and Dr. Rebecca Smith, an oral surgeon. Two of the Attendings were transplant surgeons. Another surgeon's specially was prenatal, and the last was an eye surgeon.

They were all great surgeons and were very enthusiastic about working with Jess. Jess took this to be a good thing. After meeting the team, Dr. Adams came up to Jess and offered a hand. Jess took it. "I'm Matthew Adams, welcome to Princeton Plainsburg Teaching Hospital. Do you need help finding your patients' rooms?"

"Thank You Dr. Adams, but I think I can find patients' rooms." Dr. Adams shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Jess smiled, but it quickly disappeared as Dr. Smith came up to her. "Did he try the, 'Do you need help finding a patient's room? Or was it something else?"

"I'm taking it that he's a playboy."

"Huge one, just like your brother."

Jess gave Rebecca a stunned look. " My brother isn't a playboy. He maybe a flirt, but not a playboy." Rebecca gave Jess a quizzical look. "I'm assuming there is a rumor going around that says Robert has done all the nurses." Rebecca nodded her head in a "yes". Jess laughed and said something that surprised Dr. Smith. It seemed that the rumor flying around the hospital was more fiction than anything else. By the end of that conversation, it seemed that Jess had just made a new friend.

As the day continued, Jess had the fortune of not getting to book the O.R. Jess did not let it bother her. When starting at a new hospital, it was typical that you did not get to scrub in on your first shift. That was okay by her.

Up in the Diagnostics department, House and his Ducklings were talking about their three-year-old patient, who had just thrown up a two units of blood. They were looking over the new CAT scan when they found a tumor. However, when the biopsy came back positive as cancer they started brainstorming. "How about a tumor necrosis factor?" Foreman suggested.

Being an oncologist, Wilson answered Foreman's question. " The tumor is too big already, it wouldn't do anything. It's over 5 cm, so Dr. Walker won't remove it."

Chase looked at the scan and smiled. "I think I know a surgeon, who will." All four of them looked at Chase.


	4. Part Two: The First Surgery

**Chapter Four: Part two: The first surgery**

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman found Jess eating her lunch, while looking over case files. "You're all staring at me. Is there something you want?"

Chase sat down next to his sister. "Can you remove a 5 1/2 cm tumor?"

Jess looked back down at the chart in her lap. "How old is the patient?"

Cameron cut Chase off before he could answer. " She's three."

Jess looked up with a worried look. "I'm taking it that the biopsy came back positive for cancer. Let me see the CT scan." Foreman handed it to her. Jess held it up to the light and studied it. "I want to talk to the parents first."

Jessica entered the patient's room and went over to the little girl's bed. 'Hi, I am Dr. Chase. What's your name?"

The little girl looked at Jessica and smiled. "Katie." Then she pointed to Robert. "He's Dr. Chase."

Jessica let out a little laugh. "He's my little brother. He isn't too little is he though?"

"No."

"Katie, would it be okay if I spoke to your mom and dad outside for a few minuets?" Katie bit her lower lip. "We will be right outside that door. I promise that I won't keep them long."

"Promise?"

"Yes. What about I leave my brother, Dr. Cameron, and Dr. Foreman in here to keep you company?"

"Okay."

Jessica led Katie's parents into the hall where she proceeded to talk to them about Katie's cancer. "The reason that Katie keeps rejecting food is that she has a tumor in her stomach. This type of cancer is deadly. Due to its size, many surgeons will not remove it. It's an extremely dangerous operation, but without it…it's only a mater of time."

Katie's mom looked into the room and inhaled sharply. 'You said many doctors. What does that mean exactly?"

" Most surgeons won't operate of a tumor bigger than 5 cm, because there can be more complications. Your daughter's is 51/2 cm. Luckily I was trained under an oncologist. I have successfully done this type of surgery before."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You should let me do this."

"What happens after you remove the tumor?"

"We've caught the cancer early enough, if we successively remove it all Katie will be just fine. There is always a chance the cancer could come back, but very slim."

"When will the surgery be?"

"I need to check the board, but I can probably book an O.R. for this afternoon." Katie's parents smiled. A small bit of hope seemed to appear on their faces.

Jessica was lucky and got to book an O.R. for two that afternoon. They got Katie prepped for surgery and Jessica scrubbed up. Interns, Attendings, Residences, House, Wilson, the Ducklings, and Cuddy packed into the gallery. Once inside the operating room, Jessica went up Katie who was not under the anesthesia yet. "Are you ready for a nap Katie?"

Katie nodded her head in a yes.

The anesthesiologist placed the mask over Katie's face and within the minuet she was out. Jessica nodded to one of the nurses to turn on the stereo, which had some soft rock in it. Jessica rolled her head in a circle then asked for a ten blade. The surgery lasted thirty minuets, which was rather fast. In this case, it was good sign.

After the surgery, Jessica went to speak to Katie's parents. "She did extremely well. It was an easy surgery, but you can probably tell that by how fast we were done. Katie is going to be throwing up for a couple of days, because of the operation. It will eventually subside go away completely."

Katie's parents made a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Dr. Chase."

"No, I just did the surgery. Thank the Diagnostics Department for finding the tumor. You can see Katie now." Jessica led them back to Katie's room. "She's still groggy because the anesthesia is barely wearing off. I'll be back later to check on her."

After leaving Katie's room, she went to the Diagnostics Department. House looked up as Jessica entered the room. "Nice surgery. Is there something I can do for you?"

" I'm going to have Katie come back in a month, just to make sure the tumor hasn't grown back. If you need anymore tumors removed, I can do them for you."

"I'll keep that in mind kangaroo."

Jessica smiled, let out a laugh, and started to walk back to the surgical floor. _I cannot believe that I was just referred to as a kangaroo. At least he has the right country._ As Jess was walking down the hall, Wilson stopped her. "What can I do for you Dr. Wilson?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your first successful surgery here."

"Why do I feel like I just got a slap in the face?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you. I was trying to pay you a complement."

"You're not very good at that." Jessica could tell that she was making Wilson uncomfortable.

" You performed an excellent surgery."

"Thank you." Jess started to walk away, but turned around. "You're not use to people, let alone women making you nervous. Are you?"

"You don't make me nervous." It was obvious that Wilson was lying.

"That's what I thought." Jess turned back around and walked to the door that led to the stairs. Wilson went back to his office feeling like a complete dork.

As Jess entered the surgical floor, all the residences came up and congratulated on how amazing the surgery had gone. A few of the attendings congratulated Jessica as well, but all of the interns clapped for her.

There are unspoken rules on the surgical floor of a hospital. One is that, the attendings, residences, and the interns are all part of a different click. They work together, but keep apart to a point. The second is, the first surgery at new hospital, is always a warning. Of just who you are and that you're the competition. The third rule is the most important though, because it pertains to the whole hospital. Doctors from other departments do not mess with any of surgeons, because that is when they join forces. All of the surgeons seemed to notice some of the rules were beginning to blend.

Sorry it tok so long to update. I couldn't get on the internet until today. Enjoy!


	5. Clubbing with the Chases

**Chapter Five: Clubbing with the Chases**

Jessica had been working two weeks at PPTH and had some great surgeries. Her apartment was completely setup and Jess was living in it now. She had the next weekend off and needed to do something. Then it hit her. She found Robert eating a sandwich for lunch in the cafeteria. Jessica put her bottle of water and salad down on the table, and sat down. "Your going clubbing with me this weekend."

After his coughing subsided, Robert looked at his sister with a pleading look. "Can't you find one of your surgeon friends to torture?"

"No."

"Please, don't make me go with you."

Cameron and Foreman who had been spying on them sat down at the table. Cameron who was curious at why Chase looked like he was in pain asked, "Don't make you go where?"

Jessica saw the perfect opportunity. "Do you two want to clubbing with us this weekend?"

Chase was shock by what his sister had just done. "No! They don't want to go clubbing, because I'm not going with you."

"Robert, you use to go with me. Don't you remember all the fun we use to have?"

"No, not really."

"Liar. Robert I promise that you will have fun. So, do you two want to come?"

Cameron eagerly agreed. She had not had much fun lately. Foreman would come, but he was going to bring his girlfriend. Which left Robert, he reluctantly gave in.

The plan was that they would meet at Jessica's apartment on Friday night at seven thirty and head to a local club. Jessica had barely gotten out of the shower when there was a knock at the door. The clock read six-thirty. _Who is here this early?_ Jess opened the door, but stood partly hidden behind the door. "Hi, Cameron. You're early."

Cameron dressed in jeans and a shirt, looked down at her watch. "Oh my god…my watch stopped again. I'll come back later."

"No, that's stupid. Just come on in. You will have to excuse me. I just got out of the shower."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. If you want anything to drink, help yourself. I'm going to go change." Jessica wrapped in a towel went to her room. Jess quickly brushed out her hair, slipped on a pair of hip huggers, and a sparkly blue tank with a half exposed back. Having shoulder length hair, Jess ran some gel through it, and spiked it up. Jess had never really needed make up, so she applied a little mascara, eye shadow, and lip-gloss. Then Jessica came out of her room.

Cameron looked at her a little surprised about how little time it had taken Jess to get ready and look so good. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks. It's one of my favorites." There seemed to be an uncomfortable silence, but the phone rang. Jess looked at the caller idea, but did not pick it up. Cameron presumed that it was a solicitor. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water please." Jess poured Cameron a cup of purified water and gave it to her.

Cameron looked around the apartment, it was simple, but had hominess to it. The kitchen was small, but had plenty of counter space. The living room had a table with chairs, a couch, and a TV. On the wall hung a couple paintings, but nothing Cameron recognized. Jess offered a seat on the couch to Cameron. "Do you mind if I ask you a somewhat strange question?"

"No."

" Why does everyone at the hospital think Robert has done all the nurses?"

Cameron scuffed. "Well, he has…hasn't he?"

Jessica shook her head and in disbelief uttered. "It is just like everywhere else, he's worked."

Cameron looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Jess let out a sigh. " No matter what, my brother is always thought to be a playboy. He is just a flirt. Probably being a pretty boy does not help him." Cameron was extremely surprised by what Jessica said next. "He's dated five of the nurses, but all the other stuff are rumors. A nurse was just jealous that Robert would not go out with her. High school was just the same."

"What do you mean?"

"In High school Robert went to a lot of parties with me. We were popular, and went to a prestigious Catholic High school with a bunch of other rich kids. Robert was the captain of the swimming and football team. In High school, Robert only went with one girl, Nicole, but rumors still got spread. Luckily, Nicole had sense and didn't pay any attention to it." Cameron stared at Jess and started to think of Robert in a new way. "Robert doesn't share much about his personal life, does he?"

"No. If you hadn't said that I would have kept thinking that your brother was a low life."

"Low life! Wow. You that's just mean." Jess and Cameron started to laugh.

The phone rang again. Jess looked at it, the same number. Knowing that the person would keep calling, Jess excused herself. "Sorry, they'll keep calling if I don't pick up." Cameron nodded. Jessica picked up, answered the phone, and in a phony voice said. " Hello Anne. Yes, it is nice to hear from you. How are you?"

Her conversation continued in that phony voice, but Jess kept getting more irritated the second. Jess heard feet by the door and answered it before, Robert or Foreman had a chance to knock. Jess brought a finger up to her lips motioning Robert to keep quite. He seemed to know what Jess meant by it. However, Cameron and Foreman were puzzled by it.

Then she answered one of Anne's questions. "Have I seen Robert lately?" Robert shot her a look as to say, your torturing me enough. "Actually, no I haven't. We work in two different departments. Anyways, I have a crazy schedule. I am not sure he even knows where I live. Anne, I have to go. Was there something in particular you called about?" Anne had wanted Jessica's address, to send her some boxes. Anne continued to blab for a while. Jess looked at her brother. "She never stops…Anne, I am going to hang up now. Fine, put Emily on."

Jess knew she could not be rude to her stepmother, but that rule did not cover her stepsister, Emily. "Emily, mate. What the bugger do you want?" Emily seemed to have said something that disgusted Jess. "No! My brother is never going to go out with you, let alone marry you!" Robert shuddered at the thought. "One reason is that you're too young for him. Second, you are our stepsister, which is too disturbing of a thought. Plus Robert only dates girls with brains!" Then she hung up the phone and seemed to shiver. "Ugh!"

Chase went up to his sister and patted her on the back. "Thank you for not including me in that."

"Your Welcome. She is bloody insane! Hasn't she picked up that we don't like her?"

"How should I know? You were always nice around her, until you started to yell, but that was mostly at dad."

Smiling and in a giddy voice, Jessica said. "Emily still has a crush on you."

Robert glared at his sister, but a look of pain went on his face. "That's so disgusting. Why does Anne want your address?"

"Something about stuff that she thought we would want."

Robert looked confused. "Didn't she read the will?"

"Apparently not."

Cameron spoke in a tone of wonderment. "Who's Anne and if you don't mind who died?"

Jessica looked at her brother. " You never told them? How much do you keep to yourself?"

"It slipped my mind. I was not in a good mood that day. Tell them if you want. I don't really care."

Jess seemed to be extremely confused and concerned by her brother, but answered Cameron's question. "Anne is our evil stepmother. Our father was the one who died."

Foreman and Cameron's faces shot straight to Chase. Foreman who had not spoken so far decided to. "When did your dad die?"

Chase looked away. "A little over seven months ago. The day I yelled at Cameron in the lab." The day seemed to stick out in all of their minds. Shrugging of the subject, Robert turned to everyone. "Shall we go?" They all agreed to leave.

When they got into the club, Chase said to his sister. "Twenty bucks, says that someone asks you to dance in fifteen minuets."

"You're on, but I'm saying ten minuets." They found a free table across from the bar and sat down. Foreman's girlfriend, Carol, was going to meet them there. Carol was an architect and had to stay at work a little later that night.

A waiter came up to them. "What can I get everyone tonight?"

Cameron ordered a gin tonic. Chase and Foreman each ordered a beer. Jessica decided to order the house Cosmo.

Right as their drinks came, a rather attractive man came up them, and asked Jessica to dance. Unfortunately for Jessica, it had been twenty minuets. Jessica handed the money to her brother and moved out onto the dance floor.

The song had a faster rhythm, but good beat. Something Jessica loved about dancing was that she did not need to have any feeling for who ever she was dancing with, just the music. They were about the same height. Jess moved up to her dancing partner and moved to the beat of the music. Soon they were grinding up against each other and Jess pulled a few of her hidden moves.

Foreman and Cameron gapped at Jessica then back at Chase. Foreman shook his head in disbelief. "There is no way you two are related. She is way too good of a dancer."

Chase looked at a stunned Foreman. "I don't ever recall ever dancing or going to a club with you."

"Touché."

Jessica came back after the dance and casually sat down. Foreman looked at Jess.

"I am impressed. You're a good dancer."

"That's nothing. If I actually cared for him, it would be a lot hotter in here." Jess' statement got the perfect reactions. Foreman looked shocked. Cameron smiled and looked down.

Robert just shook his head. "You couldn't resist, could you Jess?" Jessica just smiled.

Foreman was starring at a woman wearing jeans and a purple top at the bar. Chase looked towards her then at Foreman. "Mate you have a girlfriend. Where is Carol anyways?"

Foreman ignored Chase and went over to the woman. They talked for a few second, and then she placed her lips on his. Jessica, Robert, and Cameron's mouths dropped. Foreman and the woman started to laugh at them. Foreman brought the woman over. "Carol this Allison Cameron, Robert Chase, and his sister Jessica Chase."

"Hi. Eric has told me quiet a bit about all of you. I am sorry that I am late. A client kept changing their mind. I am going to steal Eric away. Honey, let's go dance."

Chase looked at Cameron, who looked like she was yearning to dance. Chase took another sip of his half empty beer. "How about it Allison? Do you want to dance?"

Cameron blushed, "Okay, then."

Chase was famous for being good at parties, or so Cameron had heard. She saw this as a chance to see if it was true or not? With having a new opinion about Chase, Cameron was open to anything…within reason that is.

Chase took Cameron by the hand and led them to the middle of the dance floor. They were dancing to the music, but their bodies were not touching. Someone accidentally pushed Cameron and she began to fall, but Chase caught her. Chase did not noticing that his hands had landed Cameron's waist. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Cameron moved closer up to Chase.

Maybe the tension still existed between them. Chase did not really know, but Cameron surprised him. He took advantage of it and danced with Cameron. There was hardly any space between them. Cameron and Chase would not admit it to each other, or probably themselves, but it felt god to be that close to each other. As Jessica on looked them, she smiled. _There is definitely something there. I wonder who with act on it first._

The rest of the night went smoothly. Carol and Eric went home together. They would pick up Eric's car tomorrow morning…or maybe around noon. Since Chase had only one beer the whole night, he would drive everyone else home. Robert dropped Jess of first her apartment was the closest. He walked Jess up to her apartment. "Do you want me to come back after I drop of Cameron?"

"Robert I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Drop by tomorrow and I'll fix you a drink."

"Night then."

When Chase got back to the car, he saw that Cameron had fallen asleep. He drove to her apartment. He was about to carry her up the car, but started to look for her keys. He could not find them. Chase had seen Cameron put the keys down at Jessica's house. He looked at his watch. It was too late to go back. Jess would already be out. He would just have to take Cameron back to his apartment.

Chase carried Cameron up to his apartment, and managed to get the door open. He put Cameron down on his bed and turned her onto her side. Chase took her heels and jacket off and put them on a chair. Then Chase put the blanket over Cameron and put a wastebasket down besides her.

Chase grabbed a tee shirt and sweat pants. Out of a closet, he grabbed an extra pillow and blanket. He changed and brushed his teeth. Then Chase laid done on his futon and went to sleep.


	6. Good Morning, Hangover

**Chapter Six: Good Morning, Hangover**

Cameron woke up in a foreign, but an extremely comfortable bed. Something about the sheets smelled familiar, but she could not recognize the scent. Startled, she shot up but immediately sunk back into the pillow. Since her head was spinning like crazy. As Cameron waited for the dizziness to subside, she heard the shower turn off. She gingerly sat up. Unfortunately, this made her feel queasier, she leaned over the bed, and puked into the wastebasket someone thoughtfully placed by her bedside. After puking, Cameron decided to get up and find her whereabouts. She was not sure of what to expect or even where she was.

The first sight that greeted Cameron outside of the bedroom was Chase dressed in a pair of jeans, socks, and an undershirt, towel drying his hair. Chase put the towel over a chair, put on a dress shirt, and was buttoning it when he noticed Cameron staring at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long."

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Okay. Are you ready for food or not?" Cameron seemed to turn green at thought of food. "I'll take that as a no. I don't know if this works for you, but I usually feel better after a shower."

"I'll take one at home. Did we…"

"Did we do what?" Cameron's expression seemed to say it all and Chase felt a little annoyed by, her mistrust. "No. We did not have sex. I'm not even that much of asshole."

"Then what am I doing here?"

"You passed out in my car. I was about to drop you off, but you left your keys at Jess' apartment. I'll take you over there now if you want." Chase could tell that Cameron was embarrassed as she avoided looking at him.

Cameron sat down at the table and she saw what looked like an open magazine on the table. Her curiosity took over. "What were you reading?"

"I was just looking over some music."

Cameron's eyes widened. "What instrument do you play?"

"The violin."

"Oh." They settled into a long silence, both unsure of what to say. Cameron looked around the living room. It was rather bare, besides the table set, a full bookshelf, and the futon. It looked like Chase did not really do anything, in his apartment, but sleep there. "Chase, can I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"Why didn't you tell us that your dad had died?"

Chase inhaled sharply and then he chuckled to himself. He looked a little uncomfortable, but answered anyways. "I didn't really want to believe it."

"Did he tell you that he was dying?"

"No. He never got around to it."

"Oh. I remember you seemed stressed out when he showed up."

Chase seemed, distant, lost in the memory of the last time he had seen his father. "Yeah. It was just a big surprise. We had not seen in each other for a couple years. We didn't exactly get along."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. It just happened. Let us go get your car and try an extremely good hangover remedy. It looks like you need one."

"Okay." Cameron now, could finally comprehend why she had not liked Chase at first. Chase had always come of as arrogant, but in truth, it was just that he kept his personal life to himself. It was obvious that he did not like to share things.

They pulled into the parking lot for Jess' apartment the same time as Foreman and Carol, who had come to get Foreman's car. Foreman noticed that Cameron was still wearing the clothes from the night before and grinned. "Did you two have a nice time last night?" Cameron glared at him.

"Yeah, if you count making sure Cameron didn't choke on her own puke. Why does everyone think I am that much of a low life? Would you two like to come up to Jess' apartment?"

Carol looked at Foreman then at Chase. "Why would we come up?" she said, sounding confused.

"My sister makes the best hangover cures ever. Made to perfection, trust me! Come on up with us."

Carol and Foreman regretfully, declined since they had other plans for the day. Chase tried to open Jess' apartment door, but found it locked. Unknown to Cameron was that Chase had learned quite a lot about opening locked doors, as a teen He tired a trick by pushing up the doorknob and pushing against the door, it worked.

A shocked Cameron looked at him. "I've never seen you do _that _to a patient's apartment."

"Probably because I haven't done that since I was a teenager." Robert opened the door and read the note on the table. _Rob, wake me up when you get in. Jess_. "Excuse me. Sleeping beauty has left her notice." Robert made his way into Jess' room. He sat down on the bed and, shook his sister gently. "Jess…wake up…come on."

"What time is it?" Jess muttered, as Chase noticed that she still had an eye mask on.

"Noon."

"Okay. There is a pair of gray shorts in the top drawer. Give them to me." Chase opened the drawer and threw the shorts to his sister. "Thank you. Now get out of my room. I don't think you want to see me in my grundies."

"No! I don't." Chase left his sister's room.

A few moments later Jess came out of her room. Wearing shorts, a white camisole, and still with her eye mask on. Robert laughed at his sister, but she just ignored him, and made her way over to her stereo. Jess did not have a bad hang over, so she put on _10 years_ and took of her mask. Jess went into the kitchen, started to make something, and soon came out with two drinks. "Robert this one is for you. Cameron, you get my specialty"

Robert took a sip from his cup. "It gets better each time."

Cameron agreed along with Robert. "Wow! This is good. How long have you been making these?"

"The one for a gin tonic since I was twelve. The other one since Rob and I were in college. Robert, is it just me, or does this feel like déjà vu?"

Robert chuckled. "Yeah a little. Not as much tension though."

"That's true. Do you two want any fruit salad?" They shook their heads, no. Jess went to the fridge and took out two bowls of fruit salad. She handed the second to her brother.

"I didn't want any."

" Robert, you'll get be sick if you don't eat something."

"Fine. I taking it that you're still a vegetarian."

"Yes. Are you still unable to eat fast food?" Robert looked at sister and shook his head in a yes. Jess started to laugh. "You still can't get over it?"

" You can't eat American fast food because of Mr. Johnson either! It's just a curse that came with the game."

"Don't remind me of those training sessions. Too much pain."

"Yeah, I forgot about that."

A completely confused Cameron looked at them. "What are you two talking about?"

Jess smiled. "Sorry. When we were in high school we played on separate football teams, but we all had the same trainer, Mr. Johnson, Anyways he convinced everyone that fast food was extremely unhealthy for you and kill us. We've never been able to eat it since." Cameron just looked at them and shook her head. It was too early for this after a hangover.

Sorry it took so long to update! I would just like to thank Krissy Mae Anderson for betaing this chapter and the future chapters. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please. 


	7. A Date and Crashing Beliefs

**Chapter Seven: A Date and Crashing Beliefs**

Every time Wilson had tried to talk to Jessica, she had been busy. Merely by chance, he bumped into her as she was coming back from the cafeteria. It caused Jessica to drop the file she was carrying.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it, Dr. Wilson."

Wilson looked at Jessica and asked the question uppermost in his mind. "Dr. Chase, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

Jess looked up at Wilson taken aback. She was not quite sure what she had just heard. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, I'd love to, but I don't date married men…"

"I am divorced, not married. Last time I checked there's a difference." Wilson said in a somewhat defensive tone.

Jess looked Wilson over. "Okay then. Tomorrow my shift ends at six, so I'll meet you in your office at six thirty."

"That will be fine. I'll make dinner reservations for seven then."

Jess started to walk away, not quite sure why she had said yes. Suddenly she turned around. "Wilson, what is the dress apparel?"

"Semiformal will do."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

The Ducklings were in the lab running tests on their latest patient. Unable to concentrate, Cameron allowed her thoughts to overwhelm her. _Maybe I have not been giving Chase enough credit. He was a gentleman the other day. He did let me crash on his bed, when I passed out. I cannot believe I did that._

Foreman had noticed that Cameron was not able to concentrate on the test she was running and kept sneaking looks at Chase, who was on the other side of the glass wall.

Feeling rather annoyed Foreman said. "I am going to tell you what I told him. You work together." _Why was he going over this again?_ Apparently, his coworkers did not get the "you do not date people from work" memo.

Cameron tried to sound innocent and unaware of what Foreman had said. "I am running labs."

"Right, that's why you keep staring at Chase and will probably mess up the gels."

Cameron looked into the microscope, then back at Foreman. "I've just been thinking. Maybe we've just been assuming all these things that aren't true about him."

Foreman hated pointing out the truth, but he felt the need. "Cameron, I don't want to be your girlfriend. So just admit that you're getting a crush on Chase."

Scoffing Cameron said, "I am not. I'm just curious."

Cameron glared at Foreman and turned her attention back to the microscope. She tried to focus, but could not, so she turned around and looked at Foreman. "Foreman, what if you're right? I am not saying that you are, but hypothetically. What would you do?"

Foreman looked at Cameron and was about to say something, but Chase chose this particular moment to return. "The tox screen came back negative for drugs. Did you two find anything interesting?" Cameron and Foreman shook their heads. "Great."

Chase was about to walk back into the other part of the lab, but Cameron spoke so to keep him in the room. "Did you get the blood culture results yet?"

"No, but I'll get it you when it comes in. How far are you on the gels?" Chase answered oblivious to what Cameron was trying.

Embarrassed at how little work she had gotten done on her work Cameron looked back into the microscope. "I'm almost done."

"Okay." Deep in thought, Chase walked back into the other part of the lab.

Foreman looked at Cameron, rolled his eyes, and laughed. "That's sad Cameron."

Tuesday night it hit Jess that she had agreed to go out with Wilson. Wilson, the man who had a reputation in the hospital for not being able to stay faithful in a relationship, who had been married three times and been with too many of the nurses and female administrators. _Not a big deal._ She told herself. _It is just a date and nothing more._

Jess had been able to get out of surgery early and take a quick shower, so at six she went to the locker room and began to change for her date. She put on a blue cocktail dress she brought with her in the morning, lightly curled her hair, and did her makeup.

When Jessica came out of the locker room, she noticed a few people staring at her. It was not often that surgeons came out of the locker room dressed up unless the hospital was holding a huge charity event.

When the elevator door opened, Jessica saw her brother. Robert's expression was a mix of, annoyance and concern. Robert had never liked Jessica's taste in boyfriends. Most of them were assholes, except for the occasional one. "Who are you going out with?"

Sensing her brother's annoyance, Jess tried to answer casually. "Just a guy I occasionally work with."

Chase picked up that his sister did not want to talk to him about the subject. "Okay."

However, Chase gave his sister a cold stare. It would eventually make Jess crack and tell him whom her date was.

"Okay then." Robert kept looking at his sister, which was annoying her to death. "Fine, Wilson!"

Chase started to laugh, thinking that his sister was messing with him. 'You're joking, right?"

"No." Jess said calmly.

Robert was getting more annoyed than he wanted to be. His tone was harsher than he probably wanted it to come out. "You can't go out with Wilson!"

Jess remained calm, sensing that her brother _might_ lose it. "Technically I can."

Robert was not about to lose it, but was completely and utterly annoyed. "I cannot believe you."

Jessica smiled when the elevator doors opened. She walked out and headed towards Wilson's office. Robert shook his head and walked towards House, Foreman, and Cameron who were standing in the hallway near the elevator.

House looked at Chase. "Are you sure that she is your twin?"

Chase glared at House. "Yes, I'm positive."

"Too bad. What do you think, Foreman? Is Jessica way too hot to be related to Chase here?"

"She _does_ look good tonight. Who does Jessica have a date with?"

Chase looked at House when answering Foreman's question. "His best friend." They all looked surprised by what Chase had said. Why was Jess going out with Wilson? It did not make any sense.

Jessica knocked on the door of Wilson's office. "Just a moment!" Wilson called out and a moment later, opened the door, one hand on his tie, which was hopelessly askew. Wilson looked at Jess. "Wow. You look great."

"Thank you. Let me fix this." Jess stepped closer to Wilson and fixed his tie. "There you go. Shall we?"

"Yes" They walked out of the hospital. They decided to take Wilson's car, which was probably the better idea, since Jess' car was an ugly Government Fleet Car and was a total mess.

Wilson took Jessica to a small French restaurant. Eager to show off her skills, Jessica ordered in French. Wilson looked at her. "Where did you learn French?"

"I took it as my foreign language in school. Besides, my best friend, Amelia, is from France, so that was also a push for me."

"You're just full of surprises, Jessica Chase."

"You don't need to always add Chase at the end of my name. Just call me Jessica or Jess, like everyone else."

"Jessica…Jess…I like Jessica more." Jessica looked away and blushed, as Wilson chuckled.

They spent the rest of the time talking about random things, like their taste in music. Wilson quickly learned that Jessica was a fan of heavy metal, rock, and jazz. She admitted that it was a strange combination of music to listen to. He, in turn, admitted to liking classic rock, jazz and – of course – the blues.

After dinner and a walk through the park, Wilson dropped Jessica off at the hospital so she could get her car. Jessica had really wanted a good night kiss, but at the same time, she did not. Something told her that it was not time, yet. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you, James."

"No, thank _you_." Wilson was about to walk away, but he lingered. "Jessica – would you like to go out with me again?"

"I think that can be arranged."

"Great."

"Good night, James."

"Good night, Jessica." Jessica got into her car and drove home. The whole ride home, she could not help but smile.

As for the other Chase, Robert, he was in the middle of performing CPR on a five-year-old girl in the Emergency Room. Finally, she started to cough and breathe again. Chase let out a breath of relief and told the nurse to admit the girl for overnight observation, since she had been in a car accident. Chase was about to head to the ambulance bay to wait for yet another ambulance to arrive when he spotted Cameron. "Cameron, what are you doing here? I thought you went home hours ago."

"I was waiting for test results."

"You should have told me. I would have picked them up for you. Then you could have gone home at a reasonable hour."

"Why are you here?"

"I volunteered for being on call for the ER tonight."

"That sounds fun. Why did you volunteer?"

"I had nothing to do tonight. It's not too bad, there are some perks."

"Like what…staying up all night?"

"I'll have tomorrow off."

"Okay. I'll buy that." There was an uncomfortable silence between them, because Chase and Cameron had not really spoken since she crashed at his apartment. "Look this has been driving me crazy, but bear with me. About the other night-"

"Cameron you probably would have done the same for me. Cameron-" Chase looked away as he heard the ambulance siren. He looked back at Cameron. "I have to go."

Cameron smiled, she felt a little better, but something was still bothering her. _What had been about to say? Do I have feelings for Chase? No! That is impossible…right?_

_Sorry it took so long to update. My internet was down and my family kidnapped me for the week. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if the seperators don't come up. It doesn't seemed to be recognized. Next update won't take as long...hopefully. _


	8. Memories

**Chapter 8: Part One- Memories**

Everyone at PPTH had gotten used to the idea of Chase having a sister. The siblings would be civil at work and occasionally pick on each other. It was always harmless, but entertaining to watch.

The predicted weather for the weekend was snow, snow, and more snow. This made Jess ecstatic. She had always liked snow, especially since it never snowed back home. It was perfect. There would be tons of snow, which would be perfect for her weekend plans of going skiing.

This weekend Jess would not be on call, so she walked up to her brother, as he was about to leave for the day. Robert had been avoiding Jessica because he knew what she was planning for the weekend. She had him in a corner now.

"Jess, I'm not going with you this weekend."

Pouting. Jessica said: "Why not Robbie? It's a tradition."

"It's not a tradition. We have not done anything for the past two years. And don't call me that."

"That's because I was in Australia and you were here, idiot! Please…come on."

"No. Why would I come with you anyway?"

Jess studiously avoided eye contact with her brother. "Because I have _the_ tape."

Chase gave Jessica a surprised look. He thought he knew what tape she was talking about, but he was not positive. "As in _the_ tape?" Still avoiding eye contact Jess nodded. Chase started to laugh. "Where did you find it?"

Jess finally looked up at her brother and in a casual way said: "Anne was going through Dad's stuff and found a bunch of old home videos. Since she doesn't need them she sent them to me."

"Why did Dad have them?"

"You've got me. So, are you going to come with me?"

Chase sighed dramatically. "Fine. What is there to lose? But I have got to see the tape first."

"Fine. Warning - you're in it."

Robert suddenly looked nervous. "I am _not_."

"Yes, you are."

"Oh yeah. Only because I escorted you."

"No, I'm talking about before you change into the tails. As in when you were wearing the football jersey."

Chase thought about it and then realized what Jessica might be talking about. "You have to be joking. Is that really on the tape?"

"You better believe it, mate." Jess started to laugh at how uncomfortable her brother looked at the thought.

Cameron and Foreman were obviously confused. Feeling extremely curious, Cameron once again asked the first question. "What's on this tape?"

Robert smiled and patted Jess on the back. An embarrassed Jess answered. "My debutante ball."

"What exactly is a debutante ball?"

"It's actually a sickening tradition." Jess looked at Cameron. "Basically, it says -Hi I'm Jessica Chase. I come from good breeding and am of a marriageable age. Now I will parade around young men of similar breeding and marriageable age, so they can take a good long look at me."

Cameron looked shocked. "Are you joking?"

"No. I did a fan dance, curtsied, and Robert even had to ballroom dance with me."

Foreman looked at Chase. "You did a ballroom dancing."

"Yeah. It was torture." In a falsetto voice, he said, "Robert, you are doing that wrong. You need to spot. Make sure that you do not drop your sister."

"No, torture was having to wear a hoop skirt and heels the whole night."

"So, I'll come by your apartment, watch the video, and then we'll leave for the weekend?"

"Sure, that will work." Jess looked at Foreman and Cameron, who were about to burst out laughing. "Do you two want to come with us this weekend?"

Foreman and Cameron agreed to come, but Carol would not be joining them. She was going to be out of town on business. "Okay, a party of four it is then. Drop by my apartment Saturday at eight. Make sure to pack winter clothes."

Foreman was unsure of what he had gotten into. "Where are we going?"

"Into the mountains. We're going to go skiing." Jess laughed at the look of uneasiness on Cameron's face. "Don't worry. Cameron, you'll be fine."

Robert was the first to arrive at Jess' apartment. They had barely started the tape when Cameron knocked on the door. Chase quickly opened the door to let her in, and then went to watch the video with his sister. All of the suddenly the twins started to laugh, Robert looked extremely embarrassed, and so Cameron looked at the screen to see what was so funny.

_In the video, Chase skidded into a ballroom wearing a soccer jersey. He ran up to a man who appeared to be his father and handed him cleats and shin guards._

"_Robert, take a quick shower and change before your mother kills me!"_

"_I'm going already!" Chase sprinted off._

_As the tape progressed, Jess appeared in a fancy white debutante dress and Robert in tails._

Cameron had to admit that even as a teenager, Chase looked cute. Chase burst out laughing as he watched his sister do a 'fan dance' on the screen.

"I can't believe I actually did that."

Chase patted his sister on the back. "You have to admit, it's hilarious to watch now."

"Yeah, it is."

Jess opened the door when Foreman knocked. He could tell she was distracted as she started to laugh at the events on the screen._ The twins were ballroom dancing, but Robert and a friend quickly switched partners. It was probably a good thing since Jess was kissing her new partner. As for Robert, he was kissing the girl he was dancing with at that moment._

"Nicole's father almost killed you because of that."

"It wasn't my fault Nicole forgot to tell her father we were dating."

"Oh, please. He didn't trust you."

"I wasn't that bad."

"No, but you did get that one girl kicked out of the convent."

"Hey, that was her idea. Plus. I was sent off to the seminary boarding school after that."

"True, but it wasn't like anyone in the family thought you would actually become a priest."

Chase gave his sister a look as if to say. _"What are you talking about?"_

"Oh Robert, don't play an idiot! Do you remember what we were going through at that time? Mum had just died and Dad broke his promise, not to separate us by sending us to different boarding schools. Anything seemed better at that point."

"True." Robert looked back at the screen. _The scene had changed to a girls' soccer game. Robert and a friend were on the sidelines talking about the match and cheering at a good play._

"What game is this?"

"The one before championships."

"How can you tell?'

"I'm going to get tripped by Anna Mick…now." Just as Jess predicted, she got a dirty trip.

"Ouch! You were already in pain that day."

"The real pain would be later."

"Was it the day you broke your ribs?"

"Yeah, Dad and I had our fight in the hospital that afternoon."

"Well, almost kicking the ball into his face didn't help."

"He brought his mistress – Anne there. You would have done the same thing, if you saw her before me."

"Okay. You're probably right about that."

_A stolen ball flew down the field. Jess intercepted it and kicked it into the goal. She scored what appeared the last point and won the game. Everyone was jumping up and down, but Jessica's smile faded into a cold stare. Robert had run onto the field and was cheering with everyone else. Jessica yelled to him: "Rob, set up the ball for me!" _

_Unsure why he was setting up the ball Robert took a ball and kicked it high into the air. As it came down, Jess kicked it towards the camera. Robert had not seen that coming, but his face was just as cold as Jess'. The twins put an arm around each other's shoulder, turned their back on the camera, and walked away. As they did so, it appeared as though Jessica started to cry._

Robert and Jessica stared at the screen for a long time, lost in their own thoughts, unsure of what to say or how to react. They had not expected the last part to be on the tape. Their childhood been fine, but their teen years were a harsh and painful memory. Being rich always came off as a great thing, but it was not true. Being rich just meant you were better at hiding your problems by keeping up appearances.

Cameron and Foreman were unsure of how to react to what they had just seen on the television screen. They did not know the facts about the Chase twins' life, but something did not feel all right about it. Foreman decided to break the silence and end the awkward moment. "I vote we get on the road."

At the same time, the twins said. "Yes. Let's go." Jess and Robert did not want to talk about had just been seen on the screen; they had not expected the last part to be on the tape. They were not used to talking about their past with people, especially people they did not know very well.

**A/N: I am so sorry, but I could not get this up any sooner! The website wouldn't let me upload. I have to admit that I took Jessica's speech on being a debutant is from _Gilmore Girls_;I believe it is in the second season. It just fit so perfectly. I hope the tape cleared up some things on the twins' life. If not there will be info in future chapters. Once again, I would like to thank KrissyMaeAnderson for betaing my story. I hope that the next chapter will be up sooner.**


	9. Surprises and Absinth

**Beta by Krissy Mae Anderson**

The trip was spent listening to the radio and talking about random things. Foreman and Jessica got into an animated discussion about the blues. Robert and Cameron found it to be hilarious and started to laugh, and for a moment, they made eye contact. Chase smiled an uneasy smile at Cameron and looked away. This exchange went unnoticed by Foreman and Jessica, who were now talking about jazz.

Finally, after many hours spent in the car they arrived at the ski resort and got out of the car to stretch their legs. Rob looked around. Then Chase looked back at his sister smiling but looking slightly shocked nonetheless. " I can't believe you remembered."

"This weekend is about having fun. Enjoy it!" Jessica turned to the others. "Do you ski or snowboard?"

Foreman said that he could ski and Cameron admitted that she had never learned either. Jess was very excited about this. "That means we'll have to teach you." Cameron looked nervous at this. "Don't look so worried - you'll be in good hands."

Robert looked at his sister. "How are you going to teach her if you can't bloody ski?"

"That's why you're going to teach her: unless it turns out she wants to be snowboarder like me."

Robert snorted. "You're joking…right?"

"No. Rob, you're great at skiing and you're a good teacher."

Robert hesitated, but gave in. "Fine. I'll teach Cameron, but our race is still on."

Jess rolled her eyes. " It's not the Alps, but I think I can still beat you."

Robert smirked. "I doubt you can still beat me. You're not that good anymore."

Jess smiled and hit Rob on the shoulder lightly. "Now, show Cameron how to ski the right way. Don't let her land on her face too much." They both started to laugh.

Jess took Foreman and they went skiing leaving Cameron and Chase alone once again. Chase went over the basics with Cameron by telling her how to bend her knees and how to stop. Finally, after an hour or two, Cameron started to get the hang of it and Chase started to ski down the hill with her. Cameron had fallen a couple times but that was normal for beginners.

Feeling a bit sorry for Cameron, who had fallen yet again. Chase decided to help her up.

"Give me your hands."

Cameron gladly did. Chase pulled her up too fast and she crashed into him. Luckily, Chase was able to keep balance and did not fall down

"Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. You're just always falling around me."

Cameron laughed and leaned in closer to making Chase feel uncomfortable. "I guess I'll have to work on that."

Chase shrugged it off and moved away from her. "It doesn't matter. Let's see if you can make it down the hill without falling once."

"How long have you been skiing?"

Chase thought about it for a moment. "Since I was about nine, I think. Why?"

"You just seem to know your stuff."

"My father was originally from The Czech Republic. When Jess and I were younger, every Christmas we would go visit our grandparents and we would go skiing all over Europe..." Chase's face had lit up as he was talking about his past, but Cameron could hear certain bitterness in his voice as he trailed off and stared at his feet.

"What happened?" Cameron asked. She really wanted to know why Chase was so secretive about his family.

Like when Chase's father had shown up. Chase had been so stressed that he had rescheduled his clinic duty. Then again, House probably did not help the situation by rubbing it in. Then Jess had shown up and Chase was happy. The boy had problems with his family, but what was it?

Chase looked up from his feet to answer Cameron. "Nothing. My grandparents died and my father did not feel like going back home anymore. Christmas was spent water skiing or surfing in the ocean. The ocean was in my backyard, so it was convenient. I have no idea why I just told you all that."

Chase was rather shocked by how much he had just shared with Cameron. He never talked about his family with anyone…let alone Cameron. It was just by pure accident that he shared that much. She had asked him a simple question, and then he started blabbing about his personal life.

Cameron looked at Chase her face started to drop. "You told me because I asked, but you're holding back something. Like you always do."

Chase looked confused. "What do you mean, I'm holding back?"

"It is something that you do. You never really tell anyone anything. You share the basics but keep the details to yourself."

Chase backed away from Cameron feeling rather uncomfortable with the conversation. "Details?"

"I don't know what happened to you when you were younger, but I figure you got hurt. Whatever happened, your pain runs deep."

"I don't need to be fixed if that's what you're saying."

"No! You just do not talk about your personal life. It seems like a painful subject."

Chase looked annoyed and scared at the same time, but it was obvious that Cameron's point had some truth to it.

Just then, Jess and Foreman came up to them. Jess laughing at something Foreman had said. She wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulder.

"Can Cameron make it down the hill yet without falling?" she asked before noticing that Robert was looking at Cameron rather oddly. Jess could tell that something was wrong. Jess leaned over and whispered into her brother's ear. "Rob, love, is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, I am fine. Just fine." Chase stuttered.

Jess felt concerned since she did not quite believe her brother. "Okay." She glanced at Cameron. "Can I steal my brother and race him down the mountain?"

Cameron smiled. "Sure. This should be interesting to watch."

Jessica looked at her brother. "A one or a two diamond trail?"

Robert did not even have to think about it. "Two, mate. That's a no brainier."

Once on top of the mountain, the twins got off the ski lift. Jessica noticed a blonde woman who had just gotten off the ski lift as well and went over to her. "I am sorry to impose on you and I know this is a strange request. You see, my brother and I have a tradition of racing down the mountain together. We– I was wondering if you would count down for us."

The woman looked at Jessica thinking over what she had just heard. "Sure, I'll do it."

"Thank you." The woman and Jessica walked back over to Robert. "Are you ready?"

"I am whenever you are. I hope you're ready to get beat."

Once on her snowboard, Jessica looked at her brother, placed the goggles over her eyes, and smiled. "There is no chance of that."

The twins looked back at the woman. She nodded, and looked ahead of them. "One…Two…Three…Go!"

The twins took off like a blaze of fire, each rushing down the mountain. Jess, on her snowboard zoomed around slower skiers and did a Giant Slalom 1. On skis, Robert decided to pick up the pace a bit and did a Moguls. He quickly moved to the side avoiding a collision. After jumping off a ledge, Chase touched the back of his skis and continued down. The twins were almost at the bottom of the mountain when they spotted each other. They had enough with showing off. They needed to get back to their race. Near the end of the race, the twins became more reckless mostly because of how fast they were going, but they were careful not to crash into others. At the bottom of the mountain, the two ended their race in a tie.

Jess tore off her goggles. "You've gotten better."

"You're not too bad." The twins burst out laughing and Jessica playfully but forcefully punched Robert's shoulder. Robert looked at his sister and punched her shoulder as well. Jess rubbed her shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just messing with you."

Chase glared at his sister. Foreman looked at Jess. "Okay, I'm never going to race down a mountain with either of you. I'll probably kill myself."

Cameron looked at them. "Yeah. Great race, but your were verging on suicidal at times."

Jess and Robert looked at Cameron in surprise.

"That's new. That is the first time we have been called suicidal." Jess said. "Cameron, Robert and I may be daredevils but we are anything but suicidal. Plus, I've broken enough bones for both of us."

Robert did not smile or laugh at Jessica's last remarks unlike the others, and no one noticed that he looked sad.

Later that evening, after eating dinner at a restaurant in the nearby town, the four doctors went back to their rented cabin and played a few games of _Scrabble._ After being terribly beaten in two games by Cameron, Foreman said goodnight, and went to bed.

Chase sat on the floor wearing blue-green plaid flannel pants and a t-shirt. Jess sat next to him, in her drawstring pants and a long-sleeved shirt. After beating the twins at yet another game of _Scrabble,_ Cameron headed off to bed as well.

Jess looked at her brother impatiently. "I can't take it anymore. I've kept quiet all day!"

Chase looked at his sister, smiling. He knew what Jess was referring to. "Okay, I get your point. Thank you for not making a big deal about it."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'm not a cruel, insensitive person like your boss." Chase cautiously looked at his sister as she went into the kitchen and came back with a small box and pulled what looked like a violin case from under the couch. Inside the small box, there were two chocolate cupcakes, each with a candle. Jess lit both candles with a lighter, and handed a cupcake to Robert. "Happy birthday."

Chase laughed, looked at his sister, and blew out the candle. " Thank you. Happy birthday Jess."

Jess smiled and blew out the candle on her cupcake. "Okay, time for your present." Jess pushed the violin case towards Robert. "I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

Robert took the case and opened it. He stared down at the violin for a long time. This was not any ordinary violin. It had belonged to their mother while she was alive, but had disappeared after her death with most of her possessions. Finally, after a few minutes, Robert looked up at his sister. "Thank you so much Jess. You're probably the only person who knows what this means to me." Robert pulled his sister into a hug.

After she had released him, Jess said: "Since I got it tuned, why don't you play something?"

"Okay." Chase held the violin and brought the bow down on the strings to play the first notes of _Minuet 3 _byBach. It was one of Jessica and Robert's favorites probably because this song had held a special role in before the demise of their family. As the melody ended, Robert saw tears in Jess' eyes.

"I just forgot how beautiful it sounds on the violin, let alone the piano. Mum really loved to play that song on the piano."

"Yeah, she did." Robert went over to his suitcase, took out a package in blue wrapping paper, and gave it to Jess. "You're probably the only person who loves playing with this more than me."

Jess looked at her brother not sure what to expect, but opened the package with the enthusiasm of a three year old. She laughed. "Thanks, Rob. We'll have to play on a field sometime." Jess took the soccer ball she had unwrapped, threw it in the air, and caught the ball when it came back down.

Rob laughed at how happy his sister was with a soccer ball. "Go get two shot glasses."

Jess looked at her brother suspiciously. "Why?"

Chase showed her bottle with a green liquid in it. "Who else am I going to drink Absinthe with?"

Jess looked more surprised at this than anything else Robert had ever done did. Anyone who was close to the twins knew Jess was the one who did crazy thing, like breaking the law. "Where did you get it?"

Chase looked around the room and in a low voice said: "I had a friend send it to me."

Jess looked at her brother. "You're such a dork." She got up and went into the kitchen to look for shot glasses. She did not find any, but instead came back with stemless wine glasses. "This was all I could find."

"Then they'll have to do." Chase opened the bottle, poured a little into each of the glasses, and handed one to Jess. "Cheers."

"Remember not to let it touch your tongue on the way down." Jessica tipped her head back and took a sip from her glass making sure that the Absinthe did not touch her tongue.

Robert looked at her and laughed. "Wow, you haven't changed. This reminds me of our reckless teenager days."

"Yeah, only the gang isn't here."

Chase looked up right away rather scared at the thought. "That's a good thing."

Jess laughed. "Very. They were fun to hang out with especially Keith, but they would be torturing us now. How long has Keith been ordained now?"

"Almost eight years now. He's a good guy."

Jessica's voice became quieter. "That is definitely true. Especially that _one_ time he let me crash in your room."

Chase's face fell. He was thinking about one certain time his sister came to the seminary boarding school. "We needed each other that day. You needed me to lean on and Keith got that. You were always the stronger of us…except for that day."

"I was never stronger than you. You were strong. You were always watching over me in the hospital."

It was as if Robert was still beating himself up over something. "I just couldn't protect you enough to keep you out of the hospital."

"That wasn't your fault. Since we are on the subject of family let us, get it out of the way. Were you ever able to talk to Dad again?"

Robert looked at Jessica and in a defensive tone said. " Did you ever forgive Mum?"

Jessica's face became hard. "No, and I probably never will. You?"

"No. I never forgave him for leaving. We just got stuck with parents that didn't care about us."

Jessica looked at her brother, obviously pissed. "Don't say that. Robert, you can claim all you want that Dad did not care about you, but not Mum. We both know that Mum adored you."

Robert looked annoyed but tried a comforting voice on Jess. "Mum didn't hate you."

Jess looked Robert in the eyes. "Mum said she wished _I_ was never born. If that's not hate I don't know what _is_." Jess grabbed a pillow off the couch and placed it behind her back. "I can thank Mum for every fractured and broken bone I have ever had. I have not had a fracture or broken bone since her death. She adored you and not me, Robert."

Robert looked at Jessica. He knew that she was right. "I guess your right." Robert finished off his drink. "Why are you doing this?"

Jess looked confused. "Why am I doing what?"

"This weekend."

"Oh, that. Do you remember our fourteenth birthday?" Robert nodded. "It sucked. Dad left us two days later. My arm was in a cast. I made you a promise that day, that our future birthdays would be better than that day."

Chase looked at his sister for a long time. He never expected her to remember that day, let alone act on her promise. Finally, he let out a laugh. "I can't believe you remembered that and did this. Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah I know. I am going to go to bed. Are you sure you want the couch?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Chase got up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he got back, he noticed that Jess had already gone to bed. Chase lay down on the couch and went to bed.

Chase had never liked his birthday. It was just time passing, and that was nothing special. For one of the few times in his life, Robert was glad about his birthday. The thing that really made Robert happy was that Jessica had been there to celebrate it with him.

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long to update. Between being sick, school, and competitions (the season is over now)... You can probably guess that I have been busy. Thanks for everyone reviewing, Krissy Mae Anderson for betaing this story, and whom ever I have forgotten. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Visit my profile for links on music and tricks.**


	10. Seperations

**Chapter Ten: Separations**

**A/N: This chapter is a look at the twins' connection. It is set after their mother's death. I would like to thank KrissyMaeAnderson for betaing my story and putting up with my writing. I would also like to thank everyone who has R&R this story. Disclaimer: If you think I own House, then go see a doctor. ++**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Robert lay on the couch thinking about how he and Jess had depended on each other during their teen (age) years. At fifteen, their mother had died choking on her own vomit. Chase shuddered. In truth, he never got over the fact that he found his mother dead. He did not want to think about that. Instead, his thoughts were directed to a time after his mother's death when Robert and Jess had lived with their father.

_Age 15__1__2__…_The twins' mother had only been dead a week, but it felt longer than that. It was probably due to the fact they had been living with their father and his 'new' family. Simply put, it was a disaster. Anne was a cruel and heartless woman to the twins. She blamed them for anything that went wrong.

Their stepsister, Emily, was a brat. She had this annoying habit of never leaving Robert alone. Emily's constantly bothering had lead to Robert leaving the house and not coming back for hours. He just wanted to have a few moments of piece.

Although Jessica was no longer getting broken bones, she was still miserable. Anne was constantly pushing the twins away from their father. For some reason Anne was always getting in arguments with Jessica.

As for Rowan, he never had time for his children. Then again, he had always been that way. Working late, but if Rowan had been home he was always locked in his study. The twins did not expect much from their father. Rowan had stopped caring the moment he had left. The twins were just a burden now. Just like, they always had been, but Jessica suspected that it had something with her mother since she resembled their mother more.

Robert walked into the house. His head was clear of hearing arguments, due to the fact he had been out for a run. He was walking past his father's study when he heard the arguing. _Not again! My head was just cleared of that stuff!_

"Jessica, calm down. There is no reason to raise your voice to me."

"That's a load of bollocks and you know it!"

"Jessica I will not have you using that language in my house."

"Did she tell you what she said to Robert and me?"

"Yes, and Anne apologized for it."

"She had no right to say those things. Especially about…about Mum and the way…the way things were..."

"Your mother is dead." Rowan said as if Jessica had yet to accepted it.

"I know that! Robert and I were there. Remember? Oh wait, you were already gone by then."

"Jessica…why don't you go and pack your things?" Rowan said. He was choosing to ignore Jessica's last comment.

"No! Dad, you have no right to send Robert and me away." _What was Jessica talking about? They were being sent away?_

"I'm not sending you two away."

Robert opened the door and went into his father's study. He looked at his father, then at Jess. "What's going on?"

"Dad can't stand us anymore. So, he's sending us away."

"It's not like that. I am just sending you away to school-"

"You mean boarding schools! Plural." Jess turned around to face her brother. "He's separating us."

Robert looked at his father alarmed. "What?"

"You'll be going to St. Benedict's and Jessica will be at St. Margaret's Boarding School for Girls. You'll only be half an hour away from each other."

Robert had heard of that school before. "Saint Benedict's - as in the seminary boarding school?"

"Yes. It has a reputation for being a good disciplinary school."

"Disciplinary school? What is the matter with Robert's attitude?" Jessica snapped at her father. "The reason your sending away is you can't…you just can't admit that your daughter and son don't mean anything to you anymore." Jessica started to cry and stormed up to her bedroom.

By some kind of miracle, Rowan had been able to convince his children to go to boarding school. He however forgot to mention that according to the school rules, they would not be able to see each other for the next three weeks. It almost drove the twins insane. They had always depended on each other. When they were younger, Robert and Jess were inseparable. It was still a constant in their lives even though they were older.

Finally, one weekend Jessica was able to visit her brother. Rowan and his checkbook had arranged it so that Jess could spend the weekend at Saint Benedict's or Robert could stay at Saint Margaret's boarding school. Being at boarding school, Jess had to take three buses to make it to St. Benedict's Seminary Boarding School. It was an ancient looking building and it would not have surprised Jess if there were a hunchback lurking in a tower.

Jess once again looked at the map Father Simon, the headmaster, had given her. She was definitely lost. "_How can this place be so complicated?"_ she thought. Jessica did not notice that most of the boys were staring at her. It was not often that one saw a female teenager at a seminary boarding school.

Finally, a boy about Robert's age with black hair came up to her. "Do you need some help?"

Jessica almost jumped out of her skin when the boy spoke. She had been so concentrated on the map that she had not noticed him. "Uh…yeah. Could you tell me where to find dormitory A?"

The boy looked at Jess who wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and had a duffel bag sung over her shoulder. "Sure." The boy started to lead her towards the dormitory. "Who are you here to visit?"

"My brother. Maybe you know him – his name is Robert Chase."

The boy looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, I know him. I'm his roommate Keith."

As they were walking past yet another courtyard, Jess and Robert saw each other. She immediately dropped her bag and ran towards him. As they met, Jess nearly tackled Robert, but he caught her in a hug and spun them around. After they had stopped spinning, Jess still clung tightly to Robert.

"Jess... are you okay?"

Jess let go of her brother and wiped away the tears in her eyes with the back of her hand. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to. It's great that you're here!" Chase picked up her sister's duffel bag and wrapped an arm around his sister as they walked towards his dormitory.

Many of the people watching were surprised to see that Chase was interacting with someone, let alone smiling. Since his arrival at St. Benedict's Robert had been quiet and distant with his classmates. The only person he ever talked to was Keith, who was in shock now.

That was the first of many weekends the twins spent together. Over the breaks, they would go back to their mother's house…their house, and spend it away from Rowan. It was a perfect arrangement for everyone involved.

_Age 16…_Chase looked out the window of his dormitory. It was still raining, as it had been the whole day. Robert looked back down at the Latin translation book and Bible. He tried to concentrate, but something did not feel right. He had been at Saint Benedict's for almost five months now and had gotten used to it…well, for the most part, but that was not it.

The last time Robert had seen Jessica was two weekends ago. They had been too busy studying to meet this past weekend. She was fine. There was nothing to worry about with her. Jessica was actually doing extremely well at Saint Margaret's Boarding School. _Then what was it? Why did he feel so uneasy? Maybe he had forgotten to do a paper for Father Martin's class. Yes, that was probably it!_ Nevertheless, he knew that was not it.

There was a knock at the door, but Keith went to open it first.

Robert turned around to see who it was. The sight of Jessica drenched from rain frightened Chase causing his voice to shake. "Jessica! What's wrong?" He said fearing the worst.

Drenched from the rain Jessica went up to her brother. With a tear-filled voice, she said: "Dad is sending me away."

"What? Why?" Robert said alarmed and confused. It made no sense to him.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say." She started to sob harder.

Robert tried to stay calm for Jessica's sake. In his most comforting voice he said: "You're soaking. You need to get out of these clothes before you get sick." Chase went over to his closet. He grabbed a long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants from the shelf and handed them to Jess. "Keith and I will wait outside while you change. Tell us when we can come back in. It's going to be okay." Robert and Keith left the room, while Jess changed.

Once in the hall a worried Robert immediately started to pace the hall. Keith saw how the idea of Jessica leaving was freaking Robert out. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

After a few more paces, Jess opened the door. She had hung her clothes by the heater to dry. It was obvious that she was a mess. Robert grabbed the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around her. They sat down on his bed. Once again, she broke down into tears. Chase pulled Jess close to him so that she was crying into his chest. "Shh…it's going to be okay. I promise."

Jessica looked up at her brother. "You can't do anything. He's sending me to England in two weeks."

"England! Dad cannot do that! He promised Mum."

"She's dead and can't do anything! Dad couldn't give a damn about that anymore." For a few seconds the crying had subsided but once again, it resumed.

Robert was outraged, but he knew that his sister needed him. Due to the combination of outrage and being scared, Robert begin to shake. Feeling him trembling Jessica tightened on her grip on Robert trying to calm him.

Unsure of what to say, Robert held Jessica and pushed the hair out of her face. Eventually, the twins drifted off to sleep. Later when Keith came back into the room, he watched as they lay side by side. Robert still held onto Jess as if trying to protect her. He had become close friends with the twins. He could tell the twins' separation had only made their connection stronger, but he feared what would happen to Robert if Jessica were sent to England. _How would Robert survive?_

Someone gently shook Robert awake. He knew it was not Jessica, since they were now lying back to back. The first thing Robert noticed was a blanket placed over him. Chase sat up, blinked, and looked around the room. In the room were Keith and Father Simon. Seeing that Chase was awake, Father Simon said: "Robert, once you have changed come into my office." Then he left.

Chase put jeans over his shorts, and put a sweater over his t-shirt. He turned to Keith, who was sitting at the desk reading. "If Jessica wakes up, tell her I'll be back with breakfast."

Chase walked down the halls and knocked on Father Simon's door. From the other side of the door came Father Simon's voice: "Enter."

Chase went into the office and was greeted by the sight of his father. "Good morning, Robert."

Robert looked at Father Simon and ignored his father. "Sir, I'm sorry that Jessica stayed overnight without consent, but it was a family emergency."

Father Simon sighed. "Robert, please sit down. I am not angry with your sister spending the night. Usually I would be outraged, but these are different circumstances." Father Simon looked at Rowan Chase, then back at Robert. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I believe you and your father have some catching up to do."

Father Simon left the room. Robert remained seated and looked down at his hands. He refused to look at his father. Rowan walked around the room until he was standing right in front of Robert. "Robert, look at me." Chase ignored his father's request. Rowan stepped back and leaned up against the desk. "Okay, I get that you're mad at me. Your sister is having a harder time than you are dealing with your mother's death. That's why I am sending her to England."

Chase stood up and looked his father right in the eye. "That is a bloody lie and you know it. You are sending Jess away because you do not want to be bothered with us anymore! You would prefer it if Jessica and I just disappeared."

Rowan's face was stern and his voice began to rise. "Robert Anthony Chase! Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am your father, whether you like it or not. You are still under my care until you are a legal adult."

Chase's stare became colder. "You are not _our_ father! You are a guardian, that's it!"

Rowan was surprised by what his son had said. "What are you talking about?"

"At one time you were my father, but you gave up that right when you left. You promised my mother that you would keep her children together. Didn't you? Or does the will of your _dead_ wife not mean anything to you?" Robert's voice was shaking out of anger. Rowan looked at Robert in shock. By instinct Rowan's hand reached out for his son, but Chase backed away. "You won't need to be bothered by Jessica and me anymore. We're through with you. Then again you were through with us years ago. I'm sorry for the inconvenience my sister and I may have caused you sir."

When Chase was almost out of the door Rowan called out: "Robert…I…"

Robert turned to face his father one more time. "Good day, Dr. Chase. Your daughter will be ready to leave in an hour." After that, Robert turned away from his father and walked back to his dorm room, but stopped at the dining hall first since Jessica would be hungry for breakfast.

After grabbing a bowl of cereal from the mess hall, Robert returned to his room. Robert paused at the door and let out a deep breath preparing to break the news to Jessica. Just as he expected Jessica was still asleep. Upon entering the room, Keith looked at Robert. "Keith, I'm sorry to ask you…but could you give us some privacy?" Keith nodded and left the room.

Robert put the bowl of cereal down on the desk and gently shook his sister. "Jess its time to wake up."

Jess opened her eyes and saw the look on Robert's face. " He's here, isn't he?"

Robert nodded his head then placed a fake smile on his face. "I brought you cereal." He grabbed the bowl and handed it to Jessica with a spoon. She gladly took it and started to eat. Robert put an arm around Jessica's shoulder. "Maybe England won't be that bad. Anyways, it will only be for a while."

Jessica put her head on Robert's shoulder. "You're probably right." Chase looked at Jessica and slightly ruffled her hair. They were all that they had now, but it had been that way for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Okay, I'll admit it I am bad at updating, but I'll have a chapter or two up soon, hopefully. As you can tell this is all in flashback. Um... There will be a nother flash back in the story later. I hope the relationship between the Chase twins and thier father came off well. Review as usual please.**


	11. After Partying

**Chapter Eleven: After Partying**

The next morning, Cameron came out of her room and saw Chase lying on the couch with a hand placed over his eyes. She looked at the state of the living room. There were two glasses out, half full bottle of green liquid, and a violin case.

She moved closer to the couch. "Chase, are you awake?"

Still not moving Chase replied with an extremely strong accent, "Yeah, I'm awake. Can you do me a favor? Over on the table are my sunglasses. Can you hand them to me?"

Cameron looked at Chase confused, then back at the bottle, and smiled. "Sure." She went over to the table, picked up the sunglasses, and gave them to Chase.

Chase put them on and carefully sat up. He was not quite sure how bad of a hangover he had yet. However, when Chase sat up his question was answered. Chase lowered his head into his hands.

Cameron sat down next to Chase. She was alarmed at how pale he looked. "Are you feeling alright?"

Chase leaned back on the couch. "I'm fine. It's just a headache."

Cameron picked up the bottle by her feet and looked at the label, _Absinthe_. "How much did you have to drink last night?"

"Jess and I had two shots each. I'm rather amazed that I don't have a worst hangover." Cameron looked confused. The times that she had gone out for a drink with Foreman and Chase, he always held his liquor. In fact, she had never seen him drunk. Seeing how confused Cameron was Chase elaborated: "Absinthe is strong. It messes you up fast. I can drink and couple beers and not be drunk. After a four shots of that stuff I pass out."

Cameron nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't know. I've never drunk it before."

"That's not surprising since it's illegal in the US. It's mostly drunk in Europe."

Coming into the living room and hearing the last bit of information Foreman said: "What's illegal in the states?"

Chase turned to answer. Upon seeing a pale Chase, Foreman nearly jumped: "Absinthe."

"You're pale." Foreman said after some of the shock had worn off.

"That fact has already been established."

As if on cue, Jessica quickly walked into the bathroom and could be heard vomiting. When she came out Chase looked at his sister, who face was still a light shade of green. "Morning Robert. Allison. Eric." Jessica made her way over to the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and filled it with water.

Chase got up and walked over to his sister. As Chase talked, his accent became thicker. "I haven't had that stuff in three years. I should have been blotto last night. Then why do you have a worst hangover than me?"

After downing some Aspirin and water, Jess looked at Robert, and teasingly said: "Clearly you are a drongo."

"Wanker."

"Fine I give up."

Chase laughed, but winced in pain at the same time. "Aw come on, you can't let me that easily."

"It's called having a hangover and being tired."

"You could have said I'm a bit gone."

"Apples, I get your point. Talk to me after my hangover has passed. Till then, I'm recovering from being blotto last night." Jess glanced over towards Foreman and Cameron. "Why are they staring at us?"

"Probably because our accents tend to come out more if we have a hangover."

"Right. We are around Americans." Robert coughed and looked at his sister in shock. "I can't believe I just said that. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you two."

Foreman and Cameron started to laugh. Robert just shook his head. "I think it's obvious who is a bit gone now."

Cameron and Foreman's laughing finally came to a halt. Cameron looked at the twins completely confused. "What in the world did you two just say?"

Robert and Jessica looked at each other. As if to say, 'you can explain'. Robert reluctantly gave in and went first. "Apples are another word for alright or okay. Your turn Jess."

Jessica glared at her brother. "While a bit gone is another way of saying someone is silly, mad, or insane."

"Or you could call someone a drongo, a fool." Chase said looking at his sister as if say something more.

"In a bar you can often see someone very drunk, blotto."

Foreman just looked at the twins still trying to comprehend what they had said. "Okay, if I ever go to Australia I'm taking one of you to interpret for me."

At this, Jessica and Robert burst into laughter. That was one of the most ridiculous things they had ever heard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once arriving back at Jessica's apartment, she grabbed her duffle bag and the soccer ball out of the back of the car; and headed up to her apartment with the others trailing behind her. Chase being Jessica's brother and due to how he was raised grabbed the duffle bag from his sister. They were barely in the apartment when they noticed her answering machine blinking from being filled.

Jess pressed play. The first message had three people's voices on it. The first sounded like a woman about their age and had a British accent. "Hey Jess and Rob! I'm just calling to wish you and Rob happy birthday."

The next to speak was a man with an Australian accent. " Hi it's me, Keith. Jess, love, do not do anything crazy. If you do just make sure, that Rob is with you. Happy birthday, hope that you are keeping out of trouble."

The last man to speak also had an Australian accent as well. "Hey Jess, tell that buggar of your brother to give me a call. Anyway, this message is for both of you. Here is my usual and traditional birthday advice. One, Jess keep telling Rob that he should never go back to the Seminary." Robert and Jess snickered at this statement. "Two, Rob keep putting up with that ass of boss that yours. Remember, it's not for too much longer. Three, according to Kelly over here, you two need to come home soon! Happy birthday by the way!"

Jess looked at her brother as he shook his head in disbelief. "You know Justin will probably always tease you about the Seminary."

"Probably." Robert added while rolling his eyes. _Were his friends ever going to forget about that?_

"When was your birthday?" Cameron asked.

Jess pretended to think about it. "Yesterday. That is why Rob and I had Absinthe last night. It's a sort of tradition."

"You should have said something we could have celebrated." Cameron said. She always liked to throw birthday parties.

After working with Chase for so long, Foreman had figured out that Chase did not like to talk about his personal life. _Why didn't he say anything about his birthday? What was so wrong about sharing that?_ "Why didn't you say anything?"

Chase looked a little surprised at Foreman's question. It was something he would expect Cameron to ask. "We don't like to make a big deal about it, unlike our friends back home." Seeing some rather confused expressions Chase added. "We haven't made a big deal about our birthday since we were fourteen. Jess and I always do something small, but that's it."

Jess tried to break the tension with a funny remark. "So, if you woke up to the sound of a violin last night, blame Robert."

"I wouldn't have played if you didn't basically beg me to. Okay, I actually have a life and need to get home." Robert went up to Jess and gave her a small hug. "You should get some rest. Thanks for this weekend by the way. Let me know when you want to get beat in a scrimmage of football."

"Sorry, but the only one who will be getting beat is you."

Robert scoffed. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Then he turned to Cameron and Foreman. "Hope you two had a fun time this weekend. See you at work. Bye."

Soon after Chase had left, Cameron and Foreman did as well. It had been a long and fun weekend, but they were all tired.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! He is the title for the next chapter: Mock Date. Hmm...**


	12. Mock Date

**Chapter Twelve: Mock Date**

**A/N: This is for all who have been patiently waiting for some Cameron/Chase action. Here is your chapter! Um… I did borrow a few lines from the infamous show House md. Ops! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: House md. sadly, but thankfully doesn't belong to me. If it did I would be very worried about the world. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was another boring day without a case, as it had been all week. House was probably hiding from Cuddy in Wilson's office. Foreman was down in the clinic. As for Chase, he sat in his chair doing yet another crossword puzzle. Cameron had just refilled both of their mugs with coffee and sat down at the table.

Chase was so engaged in his crossword puzzle that he did not notice that Cameron had refilled his mug. That is until he picked up the mug and noticed it was filled. He took a sip and nodded. It had just the perfect amount of sugar and milk in it. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Cameron started to read the Medical Journal she had been reading, but was having difficulty getting passed a certain paragraph. It probably had not helped that she had been stealing looks at Chase all morning. She was lucky that he had yet to notice.

"What do you want Cameron?" Chase said in a rather agitated voice.

"Sorry?" Cameron said trying to pull off a voice of innocence.

Chase looked up from his crossword puzzle. "You've been looking at me all morning." He let out a little laugh and looked back down at his puzzle book. "Usually, I would be flattered, but you're starting to freak me out. So, what do you want?"

Cameron smiled and blushed. She looked like a schoolgirl who had been caught passing notes in class. "Alright you caught me. I was just trying to contain my curiosity."

"Clearly that didn't work." Chase took another sip of coffee.

"I was just thinking about this weekend…" Cameron's voice faded as she tried to figure out how to say it the best way.

"And?" Chase said looking over in Cameron's direction. Her voice never trailed off. Then again, they never talked about personal stuff or to each other in this way.

"Oh, well you and Jessica just seem close. Why is that?"

"Are you sure you're not an only child?"

"Yes. What I mean is, even I'm not as close to my siblings as you are to Jessica."

"It probably has something to do with the fact that we're twins." Chase said with a shrug trying to avoid a long conversation.

Chase knew that he was closer to his sister than most people were with their siblings. Maybe it was because they were twins, but he doubted it. Other twins he knew were not as close as Robert and Jessica were. He knew the reason they were so close, but he did not feel like discussing that with anyone. Especially not with Cameron, she would start with the whole pity thing and get on his nerves.

"I don't believe you for a second. You were stressed out when your father showed up, but the moment your sister shows up you get…get happy."

"Happy?" Chase looked at Cameron rather confused. "Am I not allowed to be a happy person?"

"No. I didn't say that." Cameron let out a sigh. "I just want to know why you get along with your sister and not your father."

When Chase spoke, it was as if he was making a mental note. "Right, the plot becomes thicker with the question everyone asks." He looked back down at his puzzle book.

Cameron continued to stare at Chase. She was trying to see if it would make him break and answer her question. "You're not going to give me an answer, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

Chase looked at Cameron and tried to think of something to say that would: _A) Make her leave him alone, or, B) Change the subject. _Then it clicked in his head.

"Am I unaware that we are dating or something?"

It worked. "What? No!"

"Good. Then stop asking questions." _That should make her stop bothering me for a while._

Cameron looked away stunned at what Chase had said. "Wait. If we were dating you would answer the question?"

"If we were dating for awhile I would possibly answer the question." Chase said without thinking.

Cameron smiled. "So…do you want to go out?"

Chase had to cough to keep from chocking on his coffee. "What?" Chase looked at Cameron stunned.

"I just asked you out."

"That's what I thought. Forget it." He took a long sip of coffee.

"Why?"

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I tend to go out with people who actually like me."

Cameron smiled a mischievous smile at Chase. "What makes you think I don't like you?"

"Um…let's see. There is the fact that you can't stand to be around me." He got up and walked over to the counter. "Plus, the only reason you want to go out with me is so I'll answer your question and it won't work. I don't answer those type of personal questions on first dates."

"So I'll take that as a yes."

"I didn't say that." Chase buried his face in his hand. "You don't like me that way. You're just messing with my head." He looked up when he felt someone standing extremely close to him.

Cameron had moved over to Chase and was leaning her body on his. Cameron placed her hand on his chest and whispered into his ear. "Pick me up tomorrow night at seven. Wear something casual and bring a sweater." She smiled and walked away leaving Chase stunned and as stiff as a board.

As Cameron walked down the hall her smile did not disappear. Personally, Cameron liked the idea of going on a date with Chase. Only he did not know that. Well not yet that is. She had the perfect plan for their first date. Sure, she was curious about his past, but she didn't really have to know anything at this point. The date gave Cameron an excuse to do something she had wanted for awhile.

Back in the Diagnostics department, Chase, no longer a stiff board sat down in his chair. _What the hell just happened? Was that Cameron really coming on to him?_ _It could be that Cameron messing with his mind for fun. _Whatever the reason he did not like the way this was appearing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House sat in Wilson's office and grabbed half of the sandwich from Wilson's lunch. "Is there a light somewhere that goes on when I have food?"

"Green for food, orange for beverages, and red for impure thoughts. That bulb burns out ever two weeks."

Wilson ignored House and took the other half of _his_ sandwich. "Did you find a new case yet?" Wilson said trying to change the subject.

"How was your date with the kangaroo?"

"_Jessica_ and I had a nice time."

"That's a no for putting out."

"Have you ever gone a date with a woman without trying to get her into bed?"

"I've been on plenty of date that have ended well. Usually, if they look as good as Jessica did then there is definitely some fun going on. Wink. Wink."

"It was one date!"

"It would have been more fun if you had slept with her."

"You have boundary issues."

"You have three ex-wives." House grabbed the package of chips off Wilson's desk and opened them. "Coward."

"Addict."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not a good day for Chase. First, a baby in the NICU had puked on him. Then he remembered the date with Cameron tonight, the idea of which made him uncomfortable. Cameron's abruptness had left Chase in disarray. He was not sure what to think. Chase was not sure if Cameron wanted to go out with him because she cared or because she wanted him to talk. _Why did people always need to know his business? _

After Chase had changed into jeans, a long-sleeve shirt, and sweater he went over to Cameron's apartment. He knocked twice before Cameron opened the door.

"Hi. Come one in." Chase smiled at the sight of Cameron. He had never seen her in casual clothing. At work she was always in something official, but that was a given. It was nice to see her in something simple. She had jeans on and a nice fitted t-shirt that had the band an Aerosmith logo. Under that, she wore a long-sleeve shirt. "Are you okay Chase?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nice to see you in regular clothing."

Cameron smiled. "I think there is a complement somewhere in there." She grabbed a sweater and said; "Shall we go?"

Even though Chase had shown up, it did not mean that he felt comfortable going out. "Look Cameron, I'm…" Chase looked at Cameron and shook his head. "Never mind."

Cameron insisted on driving, so they took her car. "So, where are we going?"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that you'll enjoy it. Really Chase, you should have a little faith in me."

"Robert." Chase said in a small voice.

A confused Cameron looked at Chase. "Sorry?"

"Usually when I go out with people they tend to call me by my first name." Chase smiled. "I'm just saying that is…Allison." Cameron went a light shade of pink. Chase's voice had a nice ring when he said her name.

"I'll keep that in mind." After another turn, they finally arrived at their final destination.

Chase looked at the name on the building and became instantly nervous: _Joe's Ice Skating Rink._ "Um…Cameron, I've never been skating in my whole life."

"What? What about rolling skating? Have you ever done that?" Cameron asked shocked.

"No."

"I have finally something I can work with. You taught me to ski. Now, I will teach you to ice-skate." Chase put a smile on his face, but the moment he looked away from Cameron his face went pale. The thought of skating terrified him to death.

Cameron took Chase's hand when they entered the building. Chase looked at Cameron a little surprised then smiled. His day was starting to get better already. A little color returned to his face.

After getting on their skates and a bit of convincing, Cameron was able to get Chase out on the ice. Chase held onto Cameron's hands as she glided them on the ice. Any hope that Chase would have gotten less stiff was lost. It was as if he was a little kid being put in the pool for the first time. Cameron convinced Chase to let her hands go just for a second. He skated for a few moments, but then he feel on his back.

Cameron offered a hand to Chase. He took it and was able to get up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Okay, let's try this again." Chase said determined. He eventually let go of Cameron and started to skate a little, but he ended up holding onto her again for balance.

Twenty minuets and five falls later everyone was kicked off the ice so it could be cleaned. Chase looked at Cameron who was smiling. "Where did you learn to skate?"

"I grew up in the Midwest, where the lakes are frozen throughout the winter. I also used to play hockey with my brother and his friends. I can't believe you've never been ice-skating in your life."

"Well, it doesn't exactly get cold in Australia. We don't even get snow down there."

"That's right you told me that, when we went skiing."

"Right." Chase was surprised that Cameron had actually remembered that. "Enough of prying information out of me. Tell me about your family, you have a brother. Any other siblings?"

"My brother, Michael, is four years older than me and is a lawyer. My sister, Elizabeth, is two years younger than me and an elementary school teacher."

"Do they both still live in Chicago?"

"Michael is married with two kids, who are four and five and still lives in Chicago. Elizabeth has been living in St. Louis for three years now."

"It's sounds like your close."

"Not really. We hardly see each other."

"What about your parents?"

Cameron's eyes dropped to the floor. "They died in a car accident when I was eight."

Chase looked genuinely sad for Cameron. "I'm sorry."

"It's happened a long time ago. We were raised by our aunt and uncle." Cameron said trying to discreetly change the subject. "So, what do you think about ice-skating? Do you like it?"

"I'll probably have a couple bruises from falling so much. It's…fun." Chase leaned on the rink rail. Letting his hands hang over the edge.

"You hate it, don't you?"

"No! It is just a foreign thing to me. I am just going to have to get use to it. It is the exact same thing with American football. It is a cultural thing. You have to get use to it. Honestly, I don't see what so appealing about the game. It's just-"

"You're ranting."

Chase looked at his hands. "Sorry."

Cameron smiled. "Come on, they've finished clearing the ice. Practice makes perfect." Chase smiled and followed Cameron onto the ice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase walked Cameron up to her door and was about to leave, but then turned around. _He had liked going out with Cameron, but was there anything to it? Was this just a one-time thing, like their one-nightstand?_

"Cameron…Allison." Using her first name was still foreign thing to him. "Do you want to go out on a real date with me?"

Cameron looked confused at what Chase had just said."A real date? What did you think this was?"

"I thought this was a mock date."

"Mock date? Like a mock debate?"

Chase looked down from embarrassment. "I know it sounds crazy, but I wasn't sure what tonight was. I thought you wanted to go out so I would talk or something."

Cameron looked at Chase in total shock. She figured it was time he knew the truth. "When I asked you out I was being sincere. I've wanted to ask you out for awhile, but I wasn't sure how to say it."

"So…this was a real date."

"Yes."

Chase felt a huge smile spread over his face. "Alright then. Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night then?"

"Sure. I'd love that!"

"Great!" An uncomfortable silence loomed in the room. "I am going to go before I make a huge idiot out of myself. Goodnight." Chase said in a nervous tone.

"Night." Once inside her apartment, Cameron could not help but laugh at how nervous Chase had just been. She smiled, sank down in her chair, and buried her blushing face in a pillow.


	13. Bad Omens

**Chapter Thirteen: Bad Omens**

Rebecca one of the other resident surgeons had become a close friend of Jessica's. As the two looked at the surgery board a look of anguish came upon their faces. Adam, the other and last resident, soon joined them. The three residents just stared at the board.

Rebecca let out a sigh. "This is _not_ a good sign."

"Really, you don't think we noticed." Adam said in an annoyed tone. The two women glared at him. "Sorry. The interns were bothering me earlier." He looked back at the board. "I guess our lucky streak is over."

"I wouldn't have taken you as a man of superstitions." Jessica said.

"I'm not, but I _am_ a surgeon. You know as well as me that an empty board is a bad sign."

Rebecca was the next to receive a weird look. "Damn it! I knew our luck was too good. I guess it's time go see the 'morgue guy' again."

"The 'morgue guy'?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. He keeps track of when the surgery board is backed up or empty. It has something to do with a death toll."

Adam was shocked by what he had just heard. "Wait! You're telling me, that you use the 'morgue guy' as an informant."

"Yeah. He's really useful." Jess gave Rebecca a weird look. "Don't give me that look. I'm not crazy or anything-"

Adam in shock blurted out: "Really, because you're starting to freak me out! Do you think it is a good idea to be using this person as an informant?! How do you know he isn't going to start stalking you?"

Jessica gave Adam a strange, while Rebecca glared at him. "Well, Doctor Playboy, I think he is a lot safer to be around than you." Rebecca smiled then looked at Jessica. "I have rounds to do."

As she walked away Adam yelled: "Great nickname by the way. Women." After realizing what he said, Adam looked back towards a glaring Jessica. "No offense."

Jessica glanced at Rebecca then looked at Adam. "She really doesn't like you."

"Yeah. I guess that she is stilled pissed off at me for last night."

Jessica blinked a few times. "Last night? Are you two dating or something?"

"On and off for three years now." Adam said then walked away.

Jess was stunned by what she had just heard. Sometimes she was so clueless. _How had she missed that Adam and Rebecca were dating? _She looked back at the board and sighed. It was definitely going to be a long day.

Chase usually liked working in the ER, ICU, or Clinic. It was a nice break from House's comments. The only grim thing about working in the Clinic was how stupid people could be. Since they still did not have a case, Chase went to work in the ER. It was a nice break from his crossword puzzle book.

He had just finished taking care of his second patient when a woman chocking was rushed in.

After he had gotten the woman on her side, he began suction. The woman started to cough up some of the liquid in her lungs, which appeared to vomit, but suddenly stopped. She was starting to flat line. Chase called a code and instructed the nurse to charge the paddles.

"Come on." Chase said after shocking the woman again. Chase hadn't realized how many times he had shocked the woman until a nurse tapped him on the shoulder. "What?!"

"Dr. Chase, she's been under for more than ten minutes."

Chase stopped and slowly handed the paddles back to the nurse. "Call it."

The nurse looked at her watch. "Time of death is 3:48 pm. Do you want me to tell the family?"

"No. I'll do it." Chase took a glance at the chart. Now it made sense why the woman had chocked on vomit. She had liver cancer. It was obvious that she was an alcoholic, just as his mother had been. He went to the find the family. He a found a man with what looked like his fourteen year old daughter and eleven year old son. "Mr. Hughes?" The man nodded. "I'm sorry, but we did everything we could."

The boy hugged his father and started to cry. The girl looked to floor and said. "It's our fault isn't it?

Chase bent down so they were eye to eye and answered before the father could. "No. You know what an alcoholic is?"

"It's what my mom was."

"Alcoholics have a disease called alcoholism. That is what killed your mother. Her death was not your fault. Don't _ever_ believe her death was your fault."

Then the girl did something Chase did not expect. She hugged him and started to cry into his shoulder. Chase did the only thing that came naturally he patted the girl's back. Eventually she let go of him and Chase was able to walk away.

A few hours later as Jessica was passing through one of the halls, Rebecca came up to her. "Hey, did you hear about with happened with your brother?"

"No."

"A girl in the ER gave him a hug."

"Okay, your point being?" Jessica asked confused.

"Apparently the mom of the girl died from chocking on vomit or something. It's just something-" Unexpectedly Jessica took off running down the hall. "-Something your brother doesn't do."

Jessica ran down the halls of the hospital until she was in the ER. She went right up to the nurse's station. Since she was in shape, she didn't having hard time breathing. "Where is my brother?"

"Dr. Chase checked out ten minutes ago." The nurse said.

"Thanks." With that, Jessica ran to the locker room. By the time on the clock, she determined that her brother had just finished work. She was right. Chase was putting on his jacket when Jessica found him. "Hi."

"Hey. Aren't you suppose to be-"

"-I heard about you patient in the ER." Chase's face dropped to the floor. Jessica knew she had to be careful with Robert right now. He was extremely vulnerable. "I'm going to give you a hug." Jessica wrapped her arms around her brother and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I couldn't save the woman. What's wrong with me?"

"Stop talking like that, there was nothing you could do. You're an Intensivist. Give yourself a little credit every once and a while."

"She was dying and there wasn't anything I could do."

Jessica knew they were not talking about the patient any more. "It wasn't your fault. You know, you can't keep blaming yourself for mum's death."

"I don't blame myself..." Chase tried to lie. "…I just… Why does this still bother me?"

"It bothers you because you found mum… Dead." Chase inhaled sharply as the memory played in his head once more. "I'm going to let go of you now."

"Okay."

"Moping for the rest of the day is not an option."

"I wasn't planning it." Chase looked a little happier. Jessica always had a way of turning words around and making them funny.

"Good. Do you have plans for the night?"

It was then that a huge smile spread on Chase's face as the subject of his evening plans came up. "Yeah. I'm going on a date."

"A date? Would it happen to be with a very pretty brunette Immunologist?"

"That's quiet the speculation, but if you must know, yes."

Jessica had to resist the urge to scream out of excitement. " Aw…Little Robbie has grown up and has a girlfriend."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Maturity. I thought that was supposed to kick in a few years ago. She's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet. Once she starts to see the 'real you', everything will fall into place."

"Seeing the 'real me' might not be such a good thing."

"Jeez, our parents did a good job of messing us up."

"Great insight. I'm leaving before this conversation gets any more peculiar."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For their first real date, as Chase liked to put it, he decided to take Cameron to a small café near by. It wasn't a fancy place, but it was in perfect walking distance for his plans after eating dinner.

"So what are the plans for the night?" Cameron asked after ordering.

" I thought that we would get something eat and walk around afterwards."

"Walk around? I didn't exactly bring a jacket."

"The sweater you're wearing should be enough. We'll be inside for most of the night."

"What are you planning?" Cameron asked with raised eyebrows. She had never been a patient person. So being curious was in her nature.

"Weren't you the one who said something about having faith in a person?"

"Ugh! " Cameron threw her hands up in annoyance, but a huge smile floated over her face. "You shouldn't listen to me."

Chase grinned. "To late. Okay, I'll cave a little."

Cameron ears perked up to see if she had heard him clearly. "A little?"

"Only because you seem so desperate." Cameron rolled her eyes at him. "Every first Saturday of the month there is an Arts Crawl."

"What does that mean?"

"I said a little." Cameron tried to pout, but Chase did not cave until they were through with dinner and were walking down the street. "Since a lot of artists have their shows opening up tonight some of the local Art galleries will stay open later in hopes that viewer, critics, and such will drop in. Thus is the definition of an Art Crawl."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking around one of the galleries when Chase turned to Cameron. "Are you enjoying this?"

"I'm loving it. Where did you hear about this?"

"Truth?"

Cameron looked a little worried. '"Of course."

"Before my mother married, she was a model and photographer."

"Really?" Chase nodded his head. "How good was she?"

"As a model she was famous in France and England. She continued to model, but really stopped doing shows when I was about eight. Her life was just busy. She continued photography for the rest of her life, but only did shows every so often." For some reason Chase always felt comfortable talking about his mother with people, just as long as they weren't getting into any serious detail.

"Then why did she stop?" Cameron had _never_ heard Chase talk about his family let alone his mother. The fact that he was opening up to him this much made her extremely happy and gave her some hope for…for something.

"My mother wanted to spend more time with her family. I guess she actually wanted to be part of her children's lives." Chase of course, forgot to mention the fact that his mother had started to drink more and was trying to keep a marriage together that had fallen apart years before. " I grew up going to show opening like this."

"Wow. For the son of a famous model you have a really bad fashion sense."

Chase laughed. "Well, I hated it when her agents tried to use me in photo shoots. It had something with being photogenic. Moreover, I refused to go to _Runway_ shows with her."

"_Runway_! Please tell me that you are joking."

"Nope. That's the honest truth."

Cameron was shocked by what she had just heard. "Well, aren't you just full of surprises. I can't believe that after three years of working with you I hardly know you."

Chase shrugged. "You know my name. That's a start."

Cameron laughed. "Did anyone ever tell you, that you are cheesy?"

Chase pretended to have to think about it. "I think that you might be the first." Chase smiled at Cameron, who smiled back at him. However, she then busted into a fit of giggles, and buried her face into his chest. It came as a surprise to Chase, but he was getting used to Cameron's surprises.

They had checked out two other galleries before walking back to Cameron's apartment. The night air was a bit too chilly for Cameron and she was soon shivering. Chase of course noticed, took off his jacket, and handed it to Cameron. "Here, this will probably keep you warmer. I guess your sweater wasn't enough."

Cameron gratefully took the jacket and put it on. "Well if it isn't my very own knight in shinning armor. Thank you."

Chase nodded. " Who said that chivalry died out?"

"Apparently it hasn't seeing as I have you around. All we need to do is get you a dragon to slay and put me in a tower."

"We can always arrange something if needed." After turning the corner and facing Cameron's apartment Chase sticking to his 'knight in shinning armor' act said; "It seems we have arrived at your apartment milady."

Cameron could not help but laugh at yet another one of Chase's cheesy joke. "Thank you good sir. I had a wonderful time tonight." She said as they stood outside of her apartment building.

"Goodnight then." Chase said.

"Goodnight Robert." Cameron said and stepped into the building.

"Um…Cameron, could I have my jacket back…please?" Chase said before Cameron had a chance to close the door.

"Yeah. Sorry, I forgot that I was wearing it." Cameron took off the jacket and handed it to Chase. _Great now I look like an idiot to him._

Chase smiled as he took his jacket back from Cameron. "Don't worry about it."

"Well… Thanks again for tonight. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Definitely! I'm glad you had a good time. Night Allison." Cameron blushed as she closed the door. She loved the way Chase said her name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica sighed as she got off work. It had finally ended and not one of her patients had died. It was a miracle, if you believed in that kind of stuff, as Jessica did. Now it was time to go home and sleep. Except the sun, glaring into her eyes made it hard to believe that she needed sleep.

Jessica didn't exactly hate the night shift, but she did not love it either. Her sleeping schedule was going to be a mess for a day or two. The night shift however, did have a few perquisites. One of which was that most of her patients were asleep. The ER wasn't as packed. Under usual circumstances if she were lucky, there would be an emergency surgery. It was a nice way to stay awake.

The only thing that disturbed Jessica as she drove home was a car running a red light and sending her car into a pole. It happened so fast that it shocked her. Her head felt dizzy and everything was going blurry, until there was nothing but blackness surrounding her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure when I will be able to update since I'm traveliing in and out of diffrent countris and will be at camp for three weeks, but I will try to update if possible. If not then I'm sorry. **


	14. An Accident

**Chapter Fourteen: An Accident**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the cliffhanger. Well here is the second part. This chapter and the next are full of drama/angst. Which I apologize for, but I needed to do this. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews by the way. Remember I'm leaving soon so I won't be able to update for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own anything, unless it's Jessica. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chase did not believe in the whole 'twin psychic' thing. He did not feel pain when his sister did, but he could tell when something was really wrong. He just had a gut feeling about things. He was sitting in the conference room when a wave of nausea hit him.

House looked at him annoyed. "If you're going to puke the bathroom is over in that direction. I know it's early, but I'd thought you would at least know your way around."

"I'm not sick! I'm just-" Another hit of nausea. "Excuse me." Chase got up and headed to the closest bathroom to empty his stomach. _What was going on? He never got sick like this. No, he was not sick. Then what was this?_

Chase made his way back towards the conference room without any problem. Cameron and Foreman looked concerned upon his entry. No… It was more that Cameron looked very concerned and Foreman was a little concerned.

After being giving duties by House, the Ducklings went on their way. Once again, Chase went a shade of green. Foreman spoke hoping that the Aussie wouldn't throw up on him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I probably just ate something that isn't agreeing with me."

"Sure. You know you can take a sick day, or even a vacation once awhile.'

"Since when do you care?" Chase asked rather confused by why Foreman was interested.

"I don't-"

"Good. Then stop trying." Foreman was taken aback by Chase's abruptness. He was about to say something when Chase once again ran to the closest bathroom. When he emerged House was standing next to Cameron and Foreman.

"See this is the price you pay for spending half the night up drinking alcohol." House said in a fake scolding voice.

"I didn't spend the night getting drunk. This is not a hangover. You've seen me when I've a hangover. I'm fine."

"I'm not really worried about you." House said. "I'm worried that you'll spread your _disease _to the patient, which means you get to do my clinic duty. Have at it Dr. House. Wink. Wink."

"I'm so glad to see that you care." Chase said rolling his eyes while walking towards the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While working in the clinic, Chase's nausea went away. It was confirmation to his theory that he ate something funky. It wasn't right before lunch that Chase's body started acting weird again. Instead of nausea, he was having multiple nosebleeds.

In one of the exam rooms, Chase was holding his nose hoping that it would stop bleeding soon, when Cameron walked by. "Hi." Cameron had a look of worry on her face and walked over to him. "Did you get in a fight or something?"

"No! Why?"

"You're just bleeding a lot."

"It's nothing to worry about. I use to get really bad nosebleeds when I was younger…" It was then that it hit Chase what this could be. He quickly threw out the bloody tissue since his nose was no longer bleeding and made his way over the door. "Bloody hell, no wonder I've been feeling like crap all day!"

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked.

"I just need to see what Jessica did." Chase saw how confused Cameron looked. "It's a twin thing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase was in no luck. No one had seen Jessica. Apparently, her shift had just ended an hour ago. That meant she was probably already asleep. Chase's pager going off interrupted his thoughts. It was House. _Great!_

When Chase entered House's office, something instantly didn't feel right. For one, Cuddy and Wilson were also in House's office No matter what, that was never a good sign. "What's going?" Chase asked.

The three doctors all looked at each other not sure of what to say. Cuddy decided to speak. "Um… Chase there was an accident and… well… Jessica was in it."

Chase then went deadly white and his throat dry. "Is--Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery." Wilson said. Before he could say anything else, Chase had bolted out of the room and was sprinting towards the staircase. Foreman started to run after Chase, but coulnd't keep up. The boy was fast. House of course decided to take the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase just about sprinted down the stairs to the second floor. He didn't even heard when Foreman called after him. Only one thing was running through his head. _He needed to make sure that Jessica was okay. He needed to be there. _

As he made it towards the surgery ward House got in his way. "House, get out of my way!"

"No."

Every time Chase tried to move around House, he got in the way. For a bum leg, he could move fast. "Damn it! Stop moving in my way."

It was then that House did something unexpected. He grabbed Chase and pulled him into a hug. Chase froze and had no idea of what to do. After a few moments, House whispered. "You need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

It was at that moment Robert Chase felt like he was fifteen again. He wasn't a doctor. He was a scared teenager. Those were the only words he had ever need someone to say: _Everything is going to be okay._

Chase's body slowly started to become less tense and House let him go. He stepped back. "I need some air." Keeping his head down, Chase walked passed everyone towards the stairs. The whole room was in aw at what had just happened. _House hugged someone? House hugged Chase? _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase walked up the staircase to the roof. Once up there he went over to one of the Orderly's who was smoking a cigarette. "Excuse me, but could I bum a cigarette off you?"

"Yeah, sure" After handing him a cigarette she lit it. Chase deeply inhaled and let the smoke fill his lungs. "God! It looks like you really needed a smoke."

At this moment, any thought of getting Cancer had left his mind. He breathed out and slightly coughed. "Thanks."

Chase walked away and leaned on one of the others walls. If anyone were watching it would have looked like Chase had sunk into the wall. It looked as if he wanted to mold into the wall and no longer be human. He inhaled another death breath of smoke. It felt good to have a cigarette and let his head clear.

The last time Chase had smoked was when he was fifteen. He did not see any harm in it, but his teen life had been so screwed it wasn't a surprise that he started to smoke. It was a way for him to escape for a while, after two months he quit. Chase had never really liked the cigarettes that much anyways.

Chase's mind was somewhere else. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise that Chase didn't notice House had sent Foreman to check on him. Of course, it was obvious when Foreman tapped Chase on the shoulder. In a moment of surprise, Chase jumped and turned around. "Jeez Foreman, you scared the crap out of me."

Foreman looked confused at Chase with cigarette in hand. "Sorry. Since when do you smoke?"

"I haven't smoked since I was fifteen. Excuse me as I take a break from reality."

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the day." Foreman said leaning up against the wall as well.

They enjoyed the silence for a while and let it fill their minds. Foreman then felt like asking the question that he was unsure of how Chase was going to react to. "What happened to you?"

Chase turned his face towards Foreman. "What are you talking about?"

"Something happened to you or Jessica…" When Foreman saw Chase stiffen, he knew he had hit a nerve. "Is that why you hated your dad?"

Chase turned his head and inhaled the smoke once more before answering. " I didn't hate my dad." Foreman gave Chase the '_I don't believe you_' look. "I loved him until I realized it was easier to just not care."

"Not care?" Foreman knew he probably shouldn't be asking Chase questions. The weren't even close to being friends. The hung out every once and a while, but that was it. Foreman had already made up his mind about Chase a long time ago.

"You know your pushing it right?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Foreman thought that was to be the end of their conversation, but he had already opened the complex issue. It was too late.

Chase let the last of his cigarette go out before answering. He would say one thing and that would be it. " If you don't care. You cannot be disappointed. You don't expect anything, no disappointments." Chase then started to walk towards the door, but then turned around to Foreman. "We never had this conversation." Before Foreman could think of anything to say, Chase was already gone.


	15. Like a Child

**Chapter Fifteen: Like a Child**

After rinsing out his mouth, Chase headed back towards the Diagnostic Department. House would probably yell at him, as a joke. For some strange reason when Chase entered the conference room, it was empty. There was only House in his office.

"Where is everyone?" Chase asked walking into House's office.

"Lunch." House motioned Chase to sit down. As the young doctor sat down House looked him over. House could still tell that there was still something wrong Chase, even though he wasn't freaking out.

"What do you want me to do?" Chase asked ending the silence that had consumed the room.

House knew that Chase wasn't going to be happy with the answer. "Nothing."

"What?"

"Why don't you go and check on your sister?"

"I can do that later."

"You should do it now."

"I don't want to. I want you to put me to work." His voice had a hint of annoyance and desperation.

It was then that House saw the deep agony in Chase's eyes. He saw that his youngest doctor needed something to keep him busy. House's didn't know at that moment what had happened to Chase and his sister as young children, but he could tell that something wasn't right.

House looked back down at the file that lay in front of him. It wasn't his patient's, but Jessica's. "You're sister went to the hospital for broken bones a lot as a child." Chase's eyes shot open, but instantly looked to the floor.

"She liked to play rough."

"Maybe, but you don't go break bones from a surfing accident in the middle of the night." Chase remained quiet. He didn't want to give House any ammo to use. "Broken bones, fractures, and an alcoholic mother. It sounds like Daddy was around enough long before he left."

It was then House went too far. Chase looked up and his cold glare. "Don't go there."

"Too late were already there. Let me guess, you lied about what happened to the doctors. You didn't want to be taken away from your mother. Sure your father left, but that was different."

"Shut up!" Chase was getting angrier by the minute. "Is that what you want me to do: crack and get mad? Tell you awful my parents were."

"No, you're already doing that." House held up the file. "This basically fills in the rest."

Chase saw the name on the file and all the blood drained out of his face. He tried to grab the file, but House was too quick. " Give me that!"

"Nope. Finders keepers."

Chase was successful the second time and grabbed the file. He was alarmingly pale and scared at what House might have read. "You're not supposed to have this. Where did you get it?"

"Ops! It must have just fallen out of the sky."

"Stay away from my sister. Were not puzzles for you to mess with! If you want, a mystery read a damn book! Something by P. D. James should do."

It was about that time that Cameron and Foreman entered the conference room. They heard Chase yelling at House. The conversation continued, but didn't catch their attention until Chase lashed out again. They walked over to the door to see what was going on.

House had gotten up from his chair and started to walk towards Chase. Chase stepped away from House yelling. "Don't come the fuck near me!"

Cameron and Foreman looked from Chase to House and back again. Cameron, Foreman, and House were all stunned. Chase never lashed out or yelled to that degree. The only time he did was when his father had died. Chase with the file in hand and shaking left the room.

Cameron and Foreman turned to House. Both had the same question on their minds. "What did you do now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone has a place to go and hide from the world. A place where they feel comfortable and their mind and body can feel at peace. For Chase it had always been the church. It was a place for him to pray. The Church was a place where all of his worries and frustrations would disappear.

When asked, "why he wanted to be in the seminary?" Chase's answer always surprised people.

"The Church and God can't hurt you. You cannot blame God for bad things. That's human nature, not divines. That's what God is, divine."

Okay, so he didn't have much faith in people. Growing up with his parents as role models, how could you? Chase lit the last candle and made the sign of the cross before uttering something in Latin. Chase walked over to one of the pews, knelt down, and bowed his head. _Hail Mary, Full of Grace. The Lord is with thee…_

After praying three _Hail Mary's_, two _Our Father's_, and one _Glory Be_ Chase left the small chapel in the hospital. He needed to face his fears now. He couldn't hide anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase loomed outside the door of Jessica's room. She was still asleep and looked awful. He had to remember that was partly because of the anesthesia wearing off. That stuff always made Jessica pale. He stood there staring into the room.

Cuddy, who was walking by, noticed Chase looming in the doorway and walked up to him. "Are you going in?" Her voice was kind and soothing. She almost sounded like a mother comforting her child.

"Yeah. I just needed a minute."

Cuddy turned to look at Chase in the face. He looked frightened. "If there's anything you need let me know." Cuddy patted him on the back.

Chase walked into the room and sat in the chair with his back to the door. He starred out the window. It felt just like when he was younger. Sitting and waiting. That is how the time passed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Growing up…_ In the early years, the Chase twins discovered which parent loved them best. Now, we have all heard of situations where parents love one child more than they do the other siblings. Sadly, in the case of the Robert and Jessica, something like this happened.

It was at an early age that Jessica discovered that she would never hold her mother, Deborah's love. She could not pin point the day she came to this realization. Maybe, it was the first time Jessica received a slap in the face. Or was it when she saw her mother interacting with Robert?

When interacting with Robert, Deborah was a different person. She wasn't a cold woman who scared you. From a distant, she looked like the perfect mother, but that was at a distance. Up close was a different story.

Upon learning that she would never hold her mother's love, Jessica found it somewhere else. She found it in her father, Rowan Chase. Before he left, before he started working every minute of the day, Rowan Chase was a descent man. Of course, he never appeared that way in Robert's eyes.

Robert held his mother's love. Anyone could tell you that Deborah Chase adored her son, Robert. As for Rowan Chase, he had no clue how to relate to his son. The boy obviously related to his mother more. When Robert had a bad dream, he wanted Mommy and not Dad. He never wanted Dad.

_Age 12…_ She was drunk, but that was nothing new. Deborah's drinking had become worse in the last couple of years. Jessica and Robert sat in the living room finishing their homework. They had learned from experiences to stay out of their mother's way when she was drunk or drinking. It was just the best thing to do. The shared a mixed looks when the arguing started.

"How drunk do you think she is?" Jessica asked.

"Don't know." Robert replied still trying to concentrate on his homework. He never liked talking about their mother's drinking. He went a little stiff as the argument turned into a yelling contest.

"I forgot one of my books in the kitchen. Do you want me to grab you anything while I'm in there?" Jessica said in the doorway.

"No, I'm fine."

"Suit yourself then." Jessica walked into the kitchen and started to look for her History book. It was on the counter, where she left it. She didn't notice that the arguing coming from Rowan Chase's den had ceased. She turned around to see her mother pouring herself another drink.

The sudden sound of a slap breaking the silence was what caught Robert's attention. He looked up from his books when he heard Jessica yelling at their mother. In response, he heard another slapping sound. He followed as his father walked into the kitchen.

"Do you think I'm going to cry because you slap me a few times? It's going to take a lot more than that." Jessica said as her father and brother entered the room. Her mother had slapped her, but as Deborah's drinking it was nothing new to Jessica.

" I said belt up!"

"I'm not going to listen to a screamer!" Everything fell so fast, that Robert wasn't sure how it happened. What he knew for sure was that Deborah pushed Jessica and she was on the ground crying. As Jessica fell awkwardly onto the ground, she let out a scream in pain.

Robert stood in shock at what he had just witnessed. He had seen his mother yell, but never actually hurt anyone. He watched as she left the room with a new tonic in hand. Robert's attention suddenly turned back to Jessica. She sat up against a counter crying as Rowan Chase examined her wrist.

"Shh... Shh... Let's get you to the hospital. Robert, can you take Jessica to the car? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Sure Dad." Robert said in a flat voice. He was feeling tons of emotions and had no idea of what to do with them.

At the hospital, Robert couldn't even look at his sister, let alone be in the same room as her. He was disappointed in himself, for never noticing his mother's cruelness. Sure, there had been days when he woke up to see Jessica with a cast on her arm or such. Robert usually got bad nosebleeds those days, before it wasn't significant. Now it was.

His thoughts were disturbed by his father's voice. "Robert, your sister wants to see you."

"This isn't the first time Mum's hurt Jessica, is it?"

Rowan looked his son over very carefully. It was time for him to know the truth. " No, this isn't the first time your mother has been the cause of Jessica getting hurt."

This was too hard for him to process. _His mother was a drunk, but good person. Wasn't she? _Maybeit was the shock or how scarred Robert had been, but tears started to stream down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away before his father could see. For the first time in months… possibly years… Rowan held son as he cried. It was one of those rare father and son moments.

After washing away the tears on his face, alone, Robert went to see Jessica. "Hi."

"Hi"

"How's your wrist?"

"It's fractured, but they want to keep me over for the rest of the night."

"That's good." There was a moment of silence.

As Jessica spoke her, voice was very soft and filled with fear. "Do you think Mum meant for me to get hurt?"

"I don't know." He didn't know what else to say, especially when Robert couldn't even answer the question for himself. _How could he say that their mother meant to hurt Jessica? _"Does your wrist hurt now?"

"A little, but not as much as before."

"How much did it hurt?"

"Give me your hand." Robert gave Jessica his hand and she squeezed it. The two soon started to talk and ignored the fact that their father had disappeared. When they started to fall asleep, Jessica scooted over and let Robert get in the bed with her.

Long after they were asleep, Rowan came back to the room. He stood in the doorway, looking at his children. Jessica was leaning on her brother. They were so at peace that Rowan couldn't help but smile. He walked over and lightly kissed both of his children on the forehead.

Robert, eyes still closed, spoke in a daze. "Dad?"

Rowan hadn't meant to awaken his son. He bent over and once again kissed his son's forehead. "Shh… Now go back to sleep Robert."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I would like to say that Jessica was never hit by Deborah Chase, but that would be a lie. Just know was that Robert, along with his nosebleeds, was always there to take care of Jessica. He never left his sister's side.

As a teen, Robert grew accustomed to how uncomfortable hospital chairs were and learned to sleep in them. He always chose a chair facing the bed and he slept in it. He had been asleep for a few hours when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up at the figure standing over him. "Dad?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm sorry if the end was confusing. I hope this gave you a better look at the Chase Twin's life. **

**Okay, a gold star goes to anyone who can tell me: What P. D. James novel adapted into a movie/mini-series featured Jesse Spencer? A bonus of two stars will also be given if you can give me the name of Jesse Spencer's character.**


	16. Conversations

**Chapter Sixteen: Conversations**

Chase had been asleep for a few hours when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up at the figure standing over him. "Dad?" After blinking, he realized who it was. "Uh, Foreman, hi."

Foreman removed his hand and took a seat in one of the other chairs. He looked at Chase rather concerned. "You called me Dad."

Chase rubbed his eyes in hope of waking up. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just thinking about the old bastard." Chase mentally slapped himself. Foreman was probably wondering why he called Rowan Chase a bastard.

"Right." Foreman said. He remembered the cup in his hand. "Here. It looks like you need it."

Chase graciously took the cup and let some of the warm liquid enter his system. He blinked a few times, and then looked a Foreman confused. "Hot chocolate?"

"It won't keep you up for hours and it's hot." Chase gave Foreman a more confused look. "It was Cameron's idea."

Chase nodded. It made sense to him now. "Thank you. I'm surprised that she's not here."

"House won't let her near the room." Chase let out a little laugh from the mental image in his head. "Personally, I agree with him."

Chase looked surprised at this bit of information. "Yeah? That's a surprise."

"Why is that surprising?"

"Well, I thought you two were friends or something."

"We are. It's just sometimes Cameron cares to much…"

"And does the whole pity thing?"

"Exactly."

"If I ever talk to House again, remind me to thank him for that." Chase looked down at the cup in his hand. "The one thing I don't need is pity."

Foreman looked at Chase. "What the hell did House say anyways?"

"He…" Chase thought of the right words to say without saying too much. "He just hit a nerve and wouldn't let up. The man doesn't know what boundaries are."

"That's for sure. I don't know why Cuddy puts up with him."

"Wilson probably knows."

Foreman snorted. "Yeah." The two doctors exchanged an awkward look.

"Hey, you're the one who started to ask questions." Chase went back to drinking his hot chocolate.

Foreman could tell that Chase didn't want to talk about his past, but one thing was bothering him. "How can you sleep in those chairs? There so damn uncomfortable."

"Many years of practice. What can I say, it's an art."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Chase started to drift, back to sleep Foreman went back to the diagnostic department. "How's he doing?" House asked standing in the doorway ready to leave.

"Better." Foreman reported.

He could tell that House cared. "Good." He walked by Cameron. "Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean you can bother Chase."

She tried to protest, but House was already gone. "What was that about? Don't bother Chase." Cameron then rounded on Foreman. "Why are you allowed to visit Chase and I'm not?"

"I have no idea. Maybe because I don't melt every time Chase enters the room."

"I do not melt!" Foreman gave her a skeptical look. "Is it that obvious?"

Foreman grinned. "Yeah, I'm surprised that Chase hasn't figured it out." Cameron tried to look anywhere but at Foreman's face, who was piecing two and two together. "Wait a second…Come on! Don't you two realize your going to make the work situation tenser."

"We've just gone out a few times. It's not that big of a deal."

"So are you two dating now?"

"Yeah… Actually, I'm not sure. I think were are." Cameron looked very puzzled and confused. Foreman had no choice, but to laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House and Foreman had left for the night leaving Cameron all alone. Foreman's questions had left her puzzled. She desperately wanted to talk to Chase. She wanted to clarify what they were to each other.

"_Oh, this is ridiculous Allison! You are dating Chase, and he is dating you. Duh! Why didn't you just tell that to Foreman?"_ These were just some of the thoughts running thru Cameron's head. She finally made the decision to go home and relax.

Cameron was walking past Jessica's room and saw Chase still sitting in the chair as earlier. She quietly snuck in the room. Jessica's vitals were good, but nothing would be certain until she woke up. Then there was Chase…Robert.

He was pale faced, shivering, and in a deep sleep. Sleeping with only his leather jacket on him, Cameron couldn't blame Chase for shivering. The hospital had a vice of turning the air-conditioning on so high that just about everyone would freeze.

She stepped and walked over to the nurse's station. Within a few minutes, Cameron's order was filled. She walked back into Jessica's room and draped one of the many white blankets that fill hospitals, over Chase. Robert's breathing changed as a sign that his body had noticed the blanket and temperature change, but he didn't stir. He was still in as deep or deeper sleep.

As he slept, Cameron couldn't help but notice how peaceful Chase looked. He never looked this relaxed at work. Then again, House was always taunting him. Cameron leaned over Chase and gently placed a kiss on his cheek, before whispering. "Sweet Dreams."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica felt stiff and in pain as she woke up. She looked around to see her brother wide-awake.

"Hi." She said in a quiet hoarse voice.

"Hey.." She smiled and Robert felt a little better. She started to sit up, still unaware of her broken ribs. "I wouldn't do that."

She let out a hiss from the pain and sank back into the pillow. "I'd forgotten how much these hurt. I guess I can't blame Mum for all of my broken bones anymore." She said through a half smile. She had been trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Robert's expression sank. He looked angry and sad at the same time. "That's not funny. You could have died. What would I have done?" His voice started to break at the end.

Jessica instantly regretted what she had said. With causing minimum pain, Jessica scooted over. "Come here." She patted a place on the bed for Robert to sit on.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. Jessica pulled him down and held him tight. For the first time, in a long time, he cried. Robert held onto Jessica and cried into her shoulder. She rubbed his back. "Shhh… I am so sorry Robert."

Jessica knew Robert hated crying, especially in public. She knew how extremely vulnerable Robert was at this moment. Chase put up with people teasing him about all sorts of stuff. That was easy to block. However, underneath, when it came to his twin, the only person who he really cared about and who cared for him, it was a different story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Jessica's turn to send her brother home. Now, it was only her and the room, but she had a few surprise visitors drop by.

Wilson walked into Jessica's room just to say 'hi'. He was on the floor, a doctor, and they did occasionally work together.

"Hey stranger." Jessica said as Wilson walked through the door.

"Hi." Wilson said in a rather nervous voice.

"Why do still get nervous around me?"

"I don't know. I guess I always get nervous when around a beautiful woman."

Jessica blushed. "Wow. I even get flattery when I'm a patient in the hospital." She spoke in a quieter voice as Wilson took Robert's chair. "Just to let you know, a woman in a hospital gown with messy hair isn't beautiful."

"I beg to differ, because you definitely are a sight for sore eyes right now." Wilson said with a grin on his face.

Jessica lowered her head, as her cheeks grew very red. "Okay, you have to stop with the flattery."

Wilson shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then."

Jessica smiled as an idea came into her head. She looked Wilson in the eyes. "Well, James. Why don't we go out again once I'm out of here?"

Wilson smiled. "I like that idea, but I have a better idea."

"What's that?" Jessica nervously asked.

"Well, you'll have to take it easy the first week or two since you'll be recuperating. So, why don't you let me come over and make diner for you?"

"You make diner for me?" Wilson nodded. "Are you any good as a cook?"

"I happen to get many compliments on my cooking."

"Okay, it's a date then." Jessica smiled. The idea of James cooking for her was strange, but she was going to give this a shot.

Wilson suddenly turned as someone opened the door. He turned back to Jessica. "Well, I'm glad to see that your doing better."

Jessica decided to play this game with Wilson as he was leaving the room. "Thanks for dropping by Dr. Wilson. I'll see you around." Anyways she had to have a conversation with the person who stood in the doorway. "Hi Dr. Cameron."

"Hi, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Is it okay if I call you Allison?" Jessica asked.

"Sure, only if I can call you Jessica."

"Fair deal." Jessica hesitated in her next question. "Can we have a girl on girl talk?"

"I guess." Cameron said slowly.

"I know it's probably none of my business, that you and my brother are dating--."

"You're right, it's none of your business." Cameron cut off Jessica in a tone of irritation.

"Okay, I just wanted to say one thing." Cameron crossed her arms. "Give my brother time. He's a lot more fragile and shy than you think."

Cameron slowly nodded her head. She wasn't as annoyed with Jessica now. "Okay. Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome." Jessica watched as Cameron slowly turned and walked out of the room, then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you for all of the great comments. I very much enjoy your reviews!! Okay, I'm still traveling and won't be near a computer, so I'm unsure of when I will be able to update and such. Gold Stars go to:Chylea3784 & SiriusBlack123. **

**In addition, for the last chapter, Belt up means: Shut up. While a Screamer is a Noisy drunk.**


	17. Getting Intimate

**Chapter Seventeen: Getting Intimate**

**A/N: Here is a little more fluff for everyone. Warning: Mostly Wilson and Jessica. This takes place about a week after the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House md. Sadly, a BIG ****mean**** FOX does.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jessica had dated some strange people. She wasn't going to deny it. That's probably why her brother didn't approve of her choices in men, but Jessica wasn't a teen anymore. She was now strict about who she dated. Jessica had boundaries, but somehow she had bent the rules and Wilson was coming over to her apartment.

Apartments were out of bounds until things were further along. They had gone out on one date, not a months worth of dates, but _one_. The fact that he was coming over was, freaking Jessica out.

Jessica opened the door when Wilson knocked. "Hi." She greeted him with one of her million-dollar smiles. She mentally slapped herself. _Stop it! Act like an adult, not a hormonally confused teenager._

Wilson smiled back at her while holding a bag of groceries. _God, she had an amazing smile. _"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Please come on in." _Great job Jessica._ "I can't believe you actually brought your own groceries." It was rather strange turn on. She just hoped he could really cook. She hated the guys who said they could cook and turned out to be lying.

"Well, I wasn't sure of what you had, so I came prepared." He placed the bag on the counter and started to unpack it. "Do you eat fish?"

"Yes, I've been a pescetarian since I was a teen." Wilson nodded his head. "Did you have any trouble finding the place?" Jessica asked.

"Actually no. Your directions were perfect."

"Do you need any help?" Jessica asked as she leaned up against the kitchen doorway.

"Uh, no. Just sit down and relaxed."

Jessica walked over to the fridge. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Wilson tilted his head to see what was available to drink. "I'll take a beer, if that is possible."

Jessica took two out, one for herself and one for Wilson. After opening the bottles, she handed one to Wilson. She sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and slightly winced in pain. Her ribs didn't hurt as much, but there were definitely some moments of pain still existing.

Wilson looked alarmed. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just sat down strangely. I'd forgotten how long it takes for ribs to heal."

"You forgot." Wilson looked up from what he was doing.

"I broke my ribs a few times as a teen along with other bones and such." Jessica casually stated, then took a sip from her beer.

Wilson looked Jessica over. He could tell by her body language that there was more to the story, but she didn't want to talk about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron didn't know how it had exactly happened, but she ended up at Chase's apartment. Now she was sitting on the futon and they were enjoying a pizza together. She looked around the apartment. It still looked just as bleak and empty as before.

Chase noticed her looking around the room. "What?"

"It's just really bleak in here. You should paint the walls or put up pictures."

Chase thought about it and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I didn't really notice." Cameron gave him a skeptical look. "What?"

"How can you not notice something like that?"

"Uh, I'm either volunteering in the NICU, ER, ICU, or I'm working on a case for House."

"You still get a day off every so often, don't you?" Cameron asked, even though she knew the obvious answer.

"Well yeah, but I'm usually busy or catching up on sleep. It doesn't really matter what color the walls are… unless it's a dead awful green." Chase said, before biting into a slice of pizza.

What Chase had said made Cameron curious. "Why doesn't it matter?"

Chase was really starting to hate the interrogation. He sighed. "This apartment isn't home for me. It's just a place for me to sleep."

"Oh, sorry." In hope of not ruining the entire night, Cameron changed the subject. "So, do you want to watch a movie?"

Soon, both Cameron and Chase were watching a movie, laughing, and enjoying their night together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica looked at the plate of food before her then at Wilson in amazement. "Wow. I can't believed you cooked this in thirty minutes."

Wilson smiled and slightly blushed while he sat down opposite of Jessica. "It isn't a very complicated recipe." He said casually.

Jessica looked at him stunned. "Don't undercut yourself. You cooked food that looks, smells, and…" She took a bite of the food. "…Oh my god this is amazing!"

Wilson could not help but laugh at Jessica's extreme reaction. "Next time I won't sell myself short."

Jessica took another bite. The next bite was even better than the previous. "This is really good."

" Thank you. I'm glad you like it. This is actually the first time I've tried this recipe."

"Seriously?" This was shocking to Jessica since the food was so good. Wilson nodded his head. "You could have fooled me."

"You'll have to forgive me. I didn't make dessert."

Jessica smiled. "That's okay, because I did."

Wilson was a little surprised. "Really?"

"You cooked dinner. The least I could do was make dessert. Warning though, I'm not as a great cook."

"I doubt that. As someone told me, don't sell yourself short." Jessica's cheeks turned a slight scarlet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase was very different contrary to hospital rumors. He was good at reading the opposite sex's signs. Especially, if the setting was in a bar, club, or some kind of party. He was good at flirting; ask any of the nurses in the NICU at PPTH. They would not deny it. He would have a fun time at work, but that was it. His rule was never go out with someone from work. Or it had been.

However, when it came to real relationships, Robert Chase had little experience. As a teen, he never had time for serious dating, but who wanted to be serious in high school. In college, he went out with a girl or two, but none of it was serious.

Therefore, he could not explain how Cameron ended up snuggling with him. He had had his arm draped around her shoulder. Now Cameron's head was resting on his chest while they lay on the couch. He hoped that Cameron could not tell how nervous he was.

Cameron looked up at him. She could not believe how fast she was moving. It wasn't like her to get this physically close after two dates. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect. You?"

"I can't complain." She looked back at the TV. A huge part of her wanted to spontaneously kiss Chase, but she resisted.

"Good." After calming down Chase's body started to relax and before he knew it, he was in a light slumber. He awoke as he felt was Cameron getting up. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. How was rest of the movie?"

"It was good. I'm going to go home."

Chase squinted to see the clock on the wall. His eyes were still adjusting to the bright ceiling light. "It's past midnight, you should spend the night." Cameron looked at him and smiled, unsure of what Chase was thinking. "If you want that is." He spoke rapidly.

"Can I borrow shorts?"

"Sure." Chase went to his room and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a pair of shorts. "Um, choose which ever you like."

"Okay." Cameron took the shorts and went to change in the bathroom.

"There's an extra toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink." Chase loudly said as he was fixing up the futon. When Cameron came out of the bathroom, Chase swallowed hard and turned away. Cameron looked rather alluring. "You can take my bed. I don't want you to have an aching back tomorrow."

Cameron looked at Chase as if he was joking. "Now that is ridiculous. I won't have you sleeping on an uncomfortable futon, just so I sleep well."

"Then what do you suggest?" Chase asked. He did not see why Cameron was making such a big deal out of this. He honestly did not mind taking the futon. Then again, he was half asleep.

"Why don't we share your bed? It is made for two people." Cameron said.

Chase blinked a few times to comprehend what Cameron had just said. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Okay, then. Do you still sleep on the left side of the bed?"

"Yes."

"I'll be in bed then." Cameron said before heading into the bedroom and laying on the right side of the bed.

After brushing his teeth, Chase walked into the room, stripped down to shorts and a t-shirt, and climbed into the bed. "Goodnight Allison."

"Goodnight Robert." Cameron said as she lay on her side.

Chase lay on his back for a few moments. He noticed how both Cameron and himself were trying to get comfortable in the bed without consciously touching each other. To break the awkwardness Chase turned on his side, and pulled Cameron towards him. "Is this okay?" He was worried that this might be a bit too much.

Cameron smiled. "Yes." She snuggled tighter against him. "Night." Chase grinned and buried his face in Cameron's hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Jessica's mind, time was working against her. It only seemed that dinner with Wilson had been an hour ago. Even though in reality, dinner had been more than three hours ago. Maybe it was like her mother once said, "Time flies when you are enjoying yourself."

Jessica had been laughing at one of Wilson's funny fellowship stories that of course, included House. However, Jessica did not care about that tad bit of information. It was then that they both realized how late it was going.

"We'll I should get going." Wilson said, but more than anything, he wanted to spend more time with Jessica. She was so very different from any other woman he had ever dated and he loved it.

"Yeah…" Jessica said, but Wilson was sure he heard her sigh. He got up and started to get his stuff together. There was an awkward silence. "Thank you for cooking dinner for us, again."

"Thank you for letting me cook. I don't get to cook for anyone often, unless House stealing my lunch counts."

Jessica tried to keep a serious tone, but her face gave away a huge smile. "I don't know that's a hard one."

Wilson smiled. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"I'd like that. Hey, for a second date it was rather impressive."

"That it was. Good-night Jessica."

"Good-night James." Wilson was halfway out the door when Jessica stopped him. "Hey James wait up."

Wilson turned around. "What's up?"

Jessica spoke nervously. "I know this might—probably is inappropriate since we've only been on two dates but I don't care."

Wilson put a hand on her shoulder. Jessica felt her knees go a little weak. "What are you trying to say?" His concern was rather cute, but Jessica put that to the side.

Jessica unconsciously placed her hands rest on Wilson's chest. "I'm not trying to say anything. I'm trying to do this." Jessica slightly tilted her head and brushed her lips against his.

At first, Wilson was surprised, but that did not stop him from kissing Jessica back. Soon Wilson's hand was placed on the small of Jessica's back while one of hers arm wrapped around his neck. After a few long and deep kisses, the two separated. Both smiled, as they were enwrapped in each other's arms.

"I should go." Wilson said, even though he didn't want to leave now.

"I should let you go then." Jessica gently pecked his lips. "Good-night James." Jessica broke off her part of the embrace.

"Night Jessica." Still smiling, Wilson let go of her and closed the door behind him.


	18. What' Next

**Chapter 18: What is Next?**

When Chase awoke, he was smiling. It was amazing and somewhat shocking that Cameron was there, asleep, in his arms. It was just too good to be true. Chase glanced at the clock and was surprised at how late it was. It wasn't necessarily late; he just never slept in past eight, even on his days off. As gently and quietly, as he could Chase got up and walked to the kitchen.

As Cameron rolled over and stretched her arms, she noticed the empty side of the bed. She heard and smelled something coming from the kitchen and got up. As she walked out in her tank top and Chase's shorts, she ran a hand through her hair, hoping that it wasn't too messy. She watched as Chase was rummaging in the fridge for something.

"Morning." She said causing Chase to knock his head on the fridge. Apparently, he had not heard her come out.

"Morning." Chase said as he rubbed his head. "Coffee, tea, or juice?"

"Uh, coffee please." Cameron said as she made her way over to Chase.

Chase grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and poured a cup of coffee. After, working with Cameron for so long he knew how she liked her coffee. A splash of half-and-half and he gave her the cup. "Here you go."

Cameron took a sip from the cup. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Chase smiled at her. "Now, there is cereal or I could make you an omelet."

"I don't want to trouble you." Cameron said.

"It's not any trouble. I'm making an omelet for myself anyways, so if you want one…."

"Sure why not." Cameron tried to think of the last time she had eaten an omelet. It had been a while. She watched Chase for a few moments as he started to chop up vegetables and such. "Do you need any help?"

"Um, if you could put on the kettle for me that would be great. Are onions, bell peppers, and cheese okay in your omelet?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Good." Within so many minutes, Chase was finished making the omelets. "Breakfast is served." He announced.

"Thank you." Cameron said as she took the plate from Chase and gently pecked his cheek. Chase smiled, but was speechless for a few seconds. Cameron noticed that Chase didn't say anything. "I'm sorry."

Chase looked at Cameron confused. "You don't need to be sorry about anything. It was just a surprise. Nothing to worry about." Chase smiled, he was about to say something else, but the kettle started to whistle. "I need to get that."

When Chase reemerged from the kitchen he was holding a mug with what appeared to be, "Is that tea?" Cameron asked with uncertainty.

"Um, yeah." Chase blew on the tea before taking a sip. He sat down at the table with Cameron and started to eat. "What?"

"You drink tea. I didn't know that." Cameron said with a smile before she started to eat. "It's just I've always see you drinking coffee at work."

"I drink coffee to stay awake. Drinking tea is just a habit I've never broken."

"A habit?" Cameron asked.

"My mum used to drink tea in the morning when I was little." Chase said in a softer and quieter tone.

"Oh," Cameron always found it a surprise when Chase talked about his family. He usually didn't so it was a great comfort that he could trust her, but she didn't want to push it. "Um, why don't you talk about your family very much?"

Chase's eyes grew wide and he slowly swallowed his food. He had been expecting Cameron to ask more personal/family related questions, just not this soon. "Hmm…there isn't anything really that interesting about my family."

"I doubt that. Just tell me something, anything."

Chase studied Cameron. He had never been good at trusting people. On top of that, he hated talking about his family. It was just too painful and brought up memories that he had pushed to the back of his mind and never thought about.

"Okay… My parents got divorced when I was thirteen. My mum died when I was fifteen and I went to Seminary school and Jessica went to boarding school. That's about it."

Cameron nodded and watched as Chase tried off the subject. He was good at hiding things. She knew that from experience. There was definitely more to the story. Maybe it was too soon for the deep conversations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever noticed that the one person you want to see seems to never be around? Well, Jessica and Wilson were going thru something similar to that, but not quite.

For Wilson, he was having the hardest time focusing on clinic files. It was something very uncommon for Wilson, while it was common for let us say …Dr. Gregory House. Therefore, you can imagine that Cuddy noticed that one of her faithful doctors was off.

"Are you okay Dr. Wilson?" Cuddy asked as Wilson filled out the last bits of a patient's file.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Wilson gave the file to a nurse and took another.

"I don't know. You just seem off today."

"Truth be told, I didn't sleep well last night." _Leave out the fact that you were up late with a rather attractive doctor from the hospital. Who happened to kiss you—Focus! You are talking to Cuddy, your boss. _

"Well, you should go home, I don't need you here today." Cuddy said with a reassuring smile.

"I have to catch up on some paper work." Wilson said.

"Well, take a nap or something in your office, but I want you out of here in a few hours. Have a weekend, possibly some type of fun."

"You should take your own advice as well."

Cuddy laughed. "Me, leave this hospital and actually have a life? Now that would be a miracle." She shook her head in amusement and headed back to her office. As Cuddy glanced back at Wilson, she could not help notice that there was something different about him. He was happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I should go." Cameron said as she came out of the bathroom changed. "Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome."

Cameron gathered up the last of her things and turned to Chase. "Am I moving to fast?"

"What?" It was another unexpected question.

"It's just, I'm going fast even for me. So, I was wondering if I was going fast for you to."

Chase smiled. "A little. Maybe we could slow down a little."

Cameron let out a breath of relief. "I'd like that." As Cameron opened, the door Chase stopped her.

"I believe I owe you something." Cameron gave him a skeptical look, but was happy with what came next.

Chase leaned his face close to Cameron and they kissed. Cameron leaned her body up close to Chase's until there was no space between them. In the meantime, Chase's hand brushed along Cameron's cheek.

When Cameron finally pulled away from the kiss, Chase gave her a pouting face. "Aw…you'll just have to wait until next time."

"Since I'm going to be waiting, do you know when that might be?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to see." Cameron patted Chase on the shoulder and left the apartment. It was turning out to be a very good day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica was giddy. Sure, she could be happy, but giddy was not a Jessica emotion. It never was and according to some people, it should not be a Jessica emotion. Then again, when you are happy, in a relationship, and kissing someone this is normal behavior.

"Why are you so giddy?" Rebecca, one of the other surgeons asked.

"What? I can't be happy." Jessica asked in a mock offense.

"No, you can be happy. Look at you. You are glowing. Did you have sex?"

"What?! No. Well, not yet."

"Ah!" Rebecca pointed at Jessica. "So, there is a reason for your giddiness. Is he cute?"

"He isn't your type." Jessica laughed at Rebecca's reactions.

"Do I know him? Or are you going to keep him all to yourself?"

Jessica blinked in disbelief. "Don't you already have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but he's boring. You have new and hot details."

"Who's hot?" Adam asked as he entered the locker room.

Jessica looked at Rebecca. Rebecca gently pecked at Adam's lips and glided her hand across his shoulder. "You are babe." Rebecca leaned close to Adam's ear so only he could hear her. "Especially last night."

Adam blinked a few times and had to try very hard to keep his voice from going higher. "What time does your shift end?" He whispered back.

Rebecca smiled and whispered. "Half an hour. I'll be waiting."

Adam smirked. "I'm going to go check out the surgery board." He turned to leave and Rebecca was now in a giddy mood.

"I don't want to know." Jessica stated plainly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica's shift was done. She had just finished checking up on her last patient, a little girl with Leukemia. She was walking by Wilson's office when she noticed the door open. She was not planning on going in or dropping by, but Wilson looked up from a file and smiled at her.

She stood in the doorway of the office. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Jessica walked into the office and sat down in one of the chairs. "I'm not distracting you from anything important am I?"

"No, I'm just catching up on paperwork."

"Fun." She said sarcastically.

"Well, not all of us can be fancy surgeons and have nurses handle our paper work."

"Ouch," Jessica said with in mocking defensive tone. "Just to let you know I do my own paper work. So there, Mr. Fancy Oncologist."

"Mr. Fancy Oncologist? I don't believe I've ever heard that one before."

"I was talking to a five year old before I came in here, forgive me if my vocabulary isn't up to date at the present moment."

Wilson raised his hands in defeat. "Five year olds tend to do that."

"Yes they do. So, I should probably go and let you finish."

"No." Jessica looked at Wilson surprised. "It's just I'm heading out as well. Maybe, you would like to join me for lunch?"

Jessica thought about it and smiled. She took a sticky and pen off Wilson's desk, wrote something down, handed it to Wilson, and headed out the door. Wilson watched her leave then read the note. _"Twenty minutes. The café on Coal and First." _He smiled, grabbed his coat, and headed out towards his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the fluff and the new season starting. Ps: Reviews always make me happy!**


	19. Keeping Secrets

**Chapter 19: Keeping Secrets**

Jessica and Wilson were going out, but they were keeping it on the low. People knew about their one date, but that was it. They had been spending most of their free time together, which was not always easy. Especially, when two certain people in the hospital were starting to snoop around.

"So, where have you been?" House asked as he sat down across from Wilson in the cafeteria.

Wilson gave House a puzzled look. "Well, this morning I had a meeting with the Transplant board. Apparently, someone wanted a heart. Then I went to go check on a few patients. Did I forget to ask for your permission or something?"

"No, you're free to have a life. I just haven't seen you around. Been working late?"

"No. Why?" Wilson asked completely thrown off by House's behavior and strange questions.

"No reason. Just wondering why you were yawning." This caused Wilson to become very suspicious and nervous at the same time.

'"I didn't sleep well last night."

"Sure Jimmy sure." House said with a smile. He was going to figure this out, no matter how hard it was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right after work, Chase went home changed and went to the park. He had been running for fifteen minutes when he saw a familiar person on the other path. He switched to the other path, ran up to the person, and slapped the person on the back.

"What the hell—" Then Jessica saw who it was. Robert smiled as he ran backwards. "Jerk."

"I try. What are you doing? Are you even supposed to be running?"

"Aw, look who is trying to care. Move to the right."

Chase moved just in time to avoid a collision with a woman on a bike. "Thanks, now getting back to my question."

"I'm fine." Jessica speed up and passed Robert.

He faced forward and caught up to Jessica. "It's been less than a month, you shouldn't be running."

"Right, this coming from someone who has_ never_ broken a bone _ever._"

"I may have not broken a bone before, but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be running."

Jessica without warning stopped and looked at Robert, who almost fell over. He had not been expecting Jessica to stop. "Rob, you are talking to he woman who has had broken bones quite a few times. I know when I am pushing my body and when it has healed enough to run. So give me a break."

Robert looked at his shoes and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine."

Jessica had a look of disgust and annoyance on her face. "Trying to make guilty and act like you don't care isn't going to work."

Robert looked up. "Who ever said I cared?"

Jessica smiled as a thought came into her head. She poked Robert. "You're it." She took off. Robert did not looked at all amused. Jessica slowed down and looked back at Robert. "Aw, does the baby not want to play?"

"Did you just call me a baby?"

"I think so. What are you going to do about it?" Jessica's eyes lit up a little at the possible challenge.

"You are dead."

Robert started to run after his sister. He was about to tag Jessica, but she was a little too fast and picked up the speed. He picked up speed as well, and was soon neck to neck with Jessica. He was about to tag her but she made a sharp turn. Robert made a turn and chased after Jessica. The two were having so much fun that they did not notice that they were sprinting. In a result, Robert tackled Jessica to the ground.

When they fell on the grass, Robert instantly noticed that Jessica curled up as if she was in pain. "Jessica. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Jessica revealed her face and started to laugh. "I'm fine. You should have seen your face, it was priceless."

"You are mean and heartless person."

Jessica sat up. "Oh come on. It was funny. Don't be a worry-wart."

Chase looked at his sister unsure of what to think. "A worry-wart?" They both started to laugh. "Okay. I'm going have to deny ever knowing you from now on."

"To bad for you, everyone at work knows we're related."

"Yeah. So, you are really okay."

"Yeah. I mend quickly. You should know that by now."

"Well just be careful. I don't want to have to take you to the hospital."

"You won't have to." Jessica put a hand on Robert's shoulder. He looked at her. "I promise you. Okay?"

"Okay. Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you around at all."

"I'd ask you the same thing, but I have a feeling that has something to do with _Allison_." Jessica emphasized Cameron's name to the point that Robert's cheeks went bright red.

"Um, yeah. Wait! How did you just turn that around on me? What about you, are you seeing someone now?"

"Why? Are you going to go all Big Brother on me?"

"No. Unless, he is like that Weston-jerk you dated in college."

Jessica laughed. "How do you even remember the Weston kid?"

"I'm your brother. I just remember these things. Well, who are you dating?"

Jessica studied her brother for a few seconds. "No one. I went on a date or two, but it wasn't anything." That was not the truth, but Jessica wasn't going to let Robert know that.

"Okay." Robert didn't believe Jessica, but he wouldn't let her know that. A soccer ball flew towards them and Robert caught it. He looked to see where the ball had come from. Then he saw what appeared a bunch of college students waving to him. "Right."

Robert was about to throw it when Jessica stopped him. "Set it up for me, please?"

He shook his head in disbelief, but threw it up anyways. Jessica backed up a little and kicked the ball. It flew and landed over by the college kids. They all started to clap then got back to their game.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For two people who had been spending all their time together. It was amazing that Jessica and Wilson had not seen each other than passing in the hallways at PPTH. They were trying to keep a low cover.

Jessica did not need Robert going back to teen-hood and saying, "Jessica! He is a jerk. Why are you going out with him? You're going to end up getting hurt." On the other hand, it could have gone something like, "Come on Jessica Do you honestly have to go out with ever crappy guy on the planet?" She did not want to relive one of those moments.

As for Wilson, House was being annoying and showing up just about everywhere, he went. House as a stalker was a scary concept. However, Wilson knew the reason House was acting this way. As he had said to House, "You are afraid that I might actually end up having a good relationship." Of course, that had helped shut House up a little. Then again, it could have been that his team was back with results with their latest patient. Anyways, Wilson was getting tired of House.

Therefore, at the end of a long day he wanted to go home, okay to his hotel. Wilson was walking towards the door when he saw Jessica was walking past him. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." Wilson replied. He noticed the littlest hint of a glint in Jessica's eyes. Even so, Wilson was surprised, when Jessica grabbed pulled behind the wall and placed her lips to his. Before Jessica could pull away. Wilson deepened the kiss. The lack of oxygen broke them apart. Jessica instantly smiled.

"Hey." Jessica said out of breath. Wilson's cautiously placed his hands on Jessica's hips pulling her closer to him. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well I was going to go home, but that all depends on what you are doing tonight."

"I didn't have anything special planned."

"When do you get off of work?"

"Half an hour." Jessica said in disappointment.

"Do you want to grab dinner later?" Wilson said between kissing Jessica's neck. _God he loved being this close to her. He loved the warmth of her skin._

"Uh huh." Jessica muttered Wilson's kisses were a bit too distracting for her. She slightly giggled as he hit a sensitive spot.

Wilson smiled and rested his chin on Jessica's shoulder. "Okay. Where do you want to meet?"

"I haven't got a clue."

"Well I could cook for you or we could always order room service as a last resort." Wilson suggested.

Jessica looked down at Wilson. "Are you trying to suggest a grownup sleepover?"

Wilson brought his face up to Jessica's. He had not even been considering that. "Uh…no—yes. I mean, hold on. Let me think."

"So, it has crossed your mind."

"Well, of course it has, but that doesn't mean—"

Jessica laughed at how nervous Wilson was. "I think a grownup sleepover would be great." Wilson looked at Jessica with wide eyes. "I'm not having sex with you. It just means I'll be sharing the same bed with you."

"Okay." He wasn't going to pressure Jessica further than she wanted yet.

"Good." Jessica kissed Wilson's lips. "Because you could totally miss some good making out sessions if we went right to sex."

"Did I hear you correctly?"

"All I am saying, is sex isn't the only way of getting lucky." Jessica said with a seductive smile. "Now I have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight."

Wilson let Jessica go but watched as she left. He smiled. This was definitely turning out to be a good day.


	20. Guess What

**Chapter 20: Guess What**

At work, Cameron and Chase were colleagues and nothing more. Outside of work was a different story. They were laying on Cameron's couch wrapped in each other's arms.

In order to spend more time together, Cameroon would go over to Chase's apartment or vise versa. Tonight they were at Cameron's apartment. Cameron buried her face in Chase's chest and tightened her grip on him again as something scary was about to happen in the movie.

Chase paused the movie and Cameron looked up at the tv. "Hey, you stopped the movie."

"I have a feeling that you don't like it."

"That's not true. I just sensed something bad was going to happen. Put it back on."

"No."

Cameron looked up Chase and pouted. "Why not?"

"Because you're not enjoying it."

"Yes I am."

"Sure. That's why you're squeezing me like I'm disappearing?"

"No." Cameron loosened her grip on Chase and placed a hand on his chest. "That's because I missed you today."

Chase laughed. "I was in the NICU."

"Exactly, I didn't get to see that gorgeous smile of yours." Cameron leaned up to Chase, placed her lips on him, and kissed him. It was a slow and deep kiss.

"You're going to have to stop doing that." Chase whispered as their lips parted.

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Because you make it extremely difficult for me to keep my cool."

Cameron shifted positions so that she was lying directly on top of Chase. Cameron placed her lips to Chase's again and this time he deepened the kiss. His hands landed on the small of Cameron's back.

"Robert, don't ever make me watch that movie again." Cameron muttered when they parted.

"I never will Allison." Chase said, before his lips went back to hers. He let himself dissolve into the moment until Cameron reached down and started to pull at his shirt.

"Wait a second." Chas said as he stopped Cameron.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

Chase pushed Cameron's hair out of her face so that they were eye to eye. "I like you, a lot."

"I like you to." Cameron said, even though she thought that it was obvious.

"I know. It's just I think we should wait. Last time we slept together, it wasn't under the best circumstances."

"But things are different now."

"Yes they are."

"Then why do you want to wait?"

"Cause sex is important. I know it sounds weird coming from me and I can't even believe that I'm saying this."

Cameron got off Chase and sat across from him. "Is it me?" She asked with hesitation.

"No! It is not you. I just think it is a little early in our relationship." As Chase looked into Cameron's eyes he thought she was mad. He dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

Cameron brought Chase's face up and smiled. "Don't be. You just made me extremely happy."

"I did. How?" He had rejected her. _How in the world did that make her happy?_

"I just realized that the guy I'm dating, really cares about me and our relationship." Cameron leaned over and whispered into Chase's ear. "Thank you and I can wait as long as we need to." Cameron pecked Chase's cheek and grabbed the remote. She sat back next to Chase and he wrapped his arms around her.

Chase held Cameron, but did not regret what he had said. It probably had to do something with the way he was raised. He grew up Catholic, born, and raised. He went to Catholic school then to the seminary boarding school. While he was there, he really thought about becoming a priest. It turned out not to be his calling. Even though he was sitting with Cameron, his mind was somewhere else._ Damn. Why did the priest have an effect on me still? Even after all those years._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica heard the alarm go off and she slammed the sleep button down. She turned over and buried her head in Wilson's chest. When the alarm went off again, Wilson turned off the alarm clock. "Jessica…it's time to wake up."

"No, it's not." Jessica mumbled half asleep.

"I'm sorry, but it is." Wilson gently kissed Jessica's forehead. "You need to get up, take a shower, eat breakfast, and go save some lives."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes. I don't think Cuddy would be happy if she found out that you missed work because of me." Jessica froze at the idea of people at the hospital knowing about her relationship with Wilson. She wasn't ready for people to know yet. "Did I say something wrong?" Wilson asked.

"No. Just the idea of people knowing about us scares me."

"Do you mean Robert?" Wilson asked as he rubbed Jessica's back.

Jessica sighed. "Yes and House."

"Why?"

"Well, House will get mad."

"No he won't."

"House is your best friend. I'm the girlfriend. He is going to be mad."

"Okay, you're right about that, but he'll get used to it. What about your brother?"

"Oh, he's just going to be a pain. Robert is afraid that I'll end up with a broken heart or that I'll go back to the way I was. He's convinced that I have the worst choice in men."

"How were you?"

"Rebellious. After mum died and dad sent me away, I went over the edge a little too much…Robert and I both did. I partied, did drugs, and dated some _interesting_ people. Family loved me during that stage."

"You did drugs."

"Yeah, I tried some stuff. I stopped when I realized that I was turning into my mother, trying to escape my life."

"Okay." Wilson said, surprised by what he had just heard. Jessica sensed it and gently pecked Wilson on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go take a shower."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hospital, Wilson had a reputation for never being late. Therefore, the fact that Wilson came into the hospital a few minutes late was very interesting to House. After getting rid of his ducklings, House walked into Wilson's office. "How is it going Jimmy?"

"Fine. Why?"

"No particular reason. I was just wondering why you were late."

"Car trouble."

"Okay that's believable. Only thing is your car is in perfect condition. You just took it into the shop last week." House was right. Wilson always kept his car in near perfect condition. Wilson was being backed into a corner.

"What's your point?"

"You're lying. Who is she? Do I know her?"

"You know I'm really enjoying this one sided conversation. Will you just tell what's going me on so we can get on another subject?"

House smiled. "Oh that's good Jimmy, pretending not to know. This is interesting."

"What is?"

"It's just interesting that you're hiding something." House said with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You never called me back last night." Robert said as he leaned against the nurses' station on the surgery floor.

Jessica looked at her brother confused. "When did you call me?"

"Last night. I left a message on your phone."

"Oh! There was an emergency and I had to do jump in on surgery. I didn't go home last night. I slept her. Sorry." Jessica went back to finishing the chart.

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Jessica, I am your twin. Robert. Does the name ring a bell? I've only known you…forever. You can't lie to me. So, who is he?"

Jessica shook her head in disbelief. "I wasn't with anyone." A smile cracked on her face and ruined the lie.

Robert smirked. "Liar. Who is he?"

"Okay. I was with someone. What? Do you want details on the sex or something?" Jessica said, even though she and Wilson had yet to have sex.

It was Robert's turn to feel uncomfortable. "No! Forget I ever said anything. I'm going to go."

"That would be good for you." Chase quickly walked away from his sister, but he had learned something. Jessica had admitted to be going out with someone. Now, he just needed to figure out who it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wilson has a girlfriend." House said as he limped into the conference room.

"So?" Foreman asked.

"So, you don't find that interesting?"

"No. You know, it's times like this it's good to have more than one friend House."

"Why does it even matter?" Chase asked.

"It matters, wombat, because he won't tell me who it is."

"Who would?" interjected Foreman.

"You know I wouldn't worry about it. Many people are protective about that info. Probably doesn't want to jinx it. Heck, look at my sister. She won't even tell me who she is dating." There was a moment of silence then Chase and House exchanged a look as the same thing popped into their heads.

"It looks like the wombat might not be as dumb as I thought." House said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase and House both headed down to Wilson's office, but he wasn't there. The next headed down stairs and found Wilson talking to Jessica about a patient.

"So, you two are dating now." House yelled from across the room.

"Jealous?" Jessica asked.

"No. Just trying to figure out how much an idiot you are,"

"Hey! Watch it. The only person who get to call her an idiot is me." Chase said as he looked at his sister.

"Oh, really. Who gave you that responsibility?" Jessica asked in irritation.

"You did."

"Robert, I'm all grown up. I don't need you to look out for me. House it is always a pleasure" She turned to Wilson. "I'll see you later." Jessica walked away and Robert followed her.

"You are going to end up with a broken heart or worse you know and I'm going to have to put you back on your feet again." Chase said to Jessica as they walked down the hall.

"I thought we just finished this conversation."

"Jessica. Why are you doing this?"

"I think it has to do with liking him."

"Why Wilson? He has the worst record ever. He has been married _three times_. Doesn't that bother you?"

"I'm still going out with him. You can't change that."

"Fine, but when you end up crying, don't come running to me."

Jessica glared at her brother. "Fine. Are you done now?"

"Yes."

"Good." Jessica turned her back on Robert and started to walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House lay off." Wilson said as they walked into his office. House had followed him and had been complain the whole time.

"You just skipped through three marriages and dating a dying patient. Do you really think dating is a good idea for you? Let alone dating Chase's sister, Jessica."

"House, seriously stop."

"Did you just not hear me?"

"Yes! It's not going to stop me from going out with her."

"Do you love her?" House asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know. It's too early to tell, but I like her. I LIKE HER! Get used to it."

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks. Now, get out of my office." House didn't need to be told twice. He was already walking out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long for me to put this up. It's been a long and hard two weeks. Um, I usually don't ask these kinds of things, but yeah…If anyone prays and wouldn't mind, could you pray for my family were having going through a rough patch of death and stuff. So, yeah… I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	21. Acceptance

**Chapter 21: Acceptance**

For twins the worst thing imaginable is for one of them to die. It is as if a part of you has died. Usually, twins depend on each other, even if they do it unconsciously. For the Chase twins, they had depended on each other through out their lives. If they got in an argument, it never lasted very long. Sadly, that wasn't the case this time.

Their conversation had been a while ago, but Robert and Jessica still weren't talking. Whenever the Chase twins don't get along or talk, it is a bad thing. They shared so much. They vented to each other.

Robert was coming out of clinic when Jessica saw him. She followed him and waited with him by the elevator. "You look like crap Rob." 

"Thanks. I am so glad that you noticed. You don't look to great yourself."

"Ah, but I'm pumping myself with Vitamin C. You should do the same thing. Then again I'm not the one with the attitude problem."

"Thanks for the advice, but I'll be fine."

"I take it that you're still mad at me."

"Wow. You're good, maybe even psychic."

"Okay. Be an ass and vent. It will probably help with you not getting sick."

"I'm not getting sick and I'm not mad at you."

"If you are not mad at me, then who are you mad at?" Jessica looked at her brother. She was actually confused. "Rob?"

"You know what, don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Chase decided to take the stairs instead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase was so tired that he just went straight home and fell asleep on his bed. He was so exhausted; he even forgot that Cameron was coming over. Cameron knocked on the door once, but no one answered. It was strange, since she saw Chase's car was downstairs. She knocked again. There was no answer. She tried the doorknob and the door opened.

Cameron walked inside the apartment and quietly closed the door in behind her. She saw that Chase's famous messenger bag was there and that his jacket was on the ground. Cameron saw that the bedroom door was slightly open. She walked into the bedroom and saw Chase sprawled out on the bed.

Cameron moved some of the hair out his face. His face was a little paler than it was during the day. As her hand brushed against his forehead, it was hot. Cameron walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She looked in the cabinets and found a can of _Chicken Noodle Soup_.

As Cameron was waiting for the soup to heat up, she started to look around the apartment. It was still as bare as usual. She walked over to the bookshelf. They were all medical books. Then something caught her eye on the bottom self, two books that were not Medical books. One was an older copy of the Bible and the other looked like a photo album.

Cameron sat down on the futon and opened the photo album. She smiled. It was a picture of The Chase family. They all looked happy. Robert and Jessica looked as if they could not be any older than three. She had a feeling that not many of these moments existed for the Chases. She turned the page. The writing that labeled the photos wasn't Robert's. It was too feminine looking. She flipped to the front of the photo album. On the inside cover Cameron found her answer: _This book belongs to: Victoria Chase._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase rolled over and opened his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling for a few moments. He heard the kettle on the stove beginning to boil. He suddenly sat up and skidded into the kitchen. "Uh, hi Allison?"

"Hi. I was just coming to wake you up. Here." She handed him a cup of tea. "Drink that."

A confused Chase took a sip of the tea. "Uh… No offence, but what are you doing here?"

"Wow. You are really out of it. We were supposed to hang out here tonight, but when I came over, you were asleep with a fever. So, I made you tea and _Chicken Noodle Soup_."

Chase nodded his head and sat down at the table. "How did you get in?" He hadn't given Cameron a key to his apartment.

"When you didn't answer, I tried the doorknob. It was unlocked."

"Wait… You made me _Chicken Noodle Soup_?"

"Yeah." Chase lightly chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. That's just incredibly thoughtful and adorable."

"Adorable?"

"That's a good thing."

"So, that's why you kissed that eleven year old."

Chase dropped his head into his hand. "I'm never going to be able to live that down."

"No, but there is always a way to make up for that." Cameron said as she put the bowl down on the table and sat in Chase's lap, causing him to look up. She felt his head. It was warm, but not hot as it had been before. "Your temp went down."

"Well that's good. I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not sick."

"I don't believe you. Fever, paleness, and exhaustion are signs of a cold."

"So, what are the doctor's orders?" Chase asked as one of his hands rested on Cameron's lower back.

"Drink a lot of liquids and eat the chicken soup before it gets cold." Cameron said as she played with Chase's hair.

"Anything else? Can I have an extremely beautiful woman keep me company?"

"I don't know that a tricky one. You're not appearing to be contagious, so I think it's okay."

"Good, because it would be incredible boring without any company."

Cameron got off Chase and went over to the futon where she had been sitting earlier. "I hope you don't mind, but earlier I was looking around, and, well, I found this. I was just looking at it." She picked up the photo album and brought it over to the table. "I hope that was okay."

"Yeah, it's fine." Chase said as he ate the soup. "Photos are meant to be looked at."

"Who is Victoria Chase?"

"My mother. The photo album originally belonged to her along with the Bible on that shelf. Besides her violin, those are her only possessions I have."

"What happened to the rest of her stuff?" Cameron asked with hesitation. She was always a little hesitant in talking to Chase about his family. He was very withdrawn about the subject.

"I'm not actually sure. After her death, everything disappeared. I came home from boarding school over the break once, and it was gone. Dad kept the things he thought Jessica and I would want, but everything else vanished." Chase finished of the last of the soup and carried the bowl to the kitchen sink. "Jessica, got most of the photos that mum took. A long with some other stuff, I don't really remember. I know that my father kept one of her photos; I saw it at his house once. Other than that I have no idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you talked to House yet?" Jessica asked Wilson as she was taking plates out of a cabinet.

"No, but he'll come around. He always does." Wilson said as he stirred the sauce. "Here, try this." He held up the wooden spoon for Jessica.

She blew on the sauce and tasted it. "It's good, but I think it need a little more garlic."

Wilson nodded as he put chopped up a clove of garlic. "Did you have any interesting surgeries today?"

Jessica hopped up and sat on the counter. "Well, it's actually disturbing, but funny."

"Nothing can gross me out. I have some patients whose skin flakes off. Try me."

"Okay. This full grown man swallowed a dozen Barbie doll heads."

Both Jessica and Wilson started to laugh. "You were right, that is disturbing. Did he say why?"

"No, but I'm sure that Psych will find out eventually. Okay your turn."

"I'm the head of the oncology ward, nothing ever happens that you would interesting."

"It's your turn, no and, or, buts."

It was their little routine. At the end of the day, they talked about what had happened. Sometimes, Wilson tried to act as if nothing important happened in his day, but Jessica always got him to say something about the day. It was part of Jessica's charm on Wilson.

"I was in the clinic and this man specified that he wanted a male doctor. So, I go in an he has a vibrator stuck in him and not in the throat."

Jessica started to laugh, but she wore a look of disgust on her face. "Ah, life at the hospital is never boring."

"No, it never is." Although he loved the fun parts with Jessica, a part of Wilson needed to be serious about their relationship. "How was your brother today?"

"Annoying, Rob will be back to his normal self in a few days. He just needs a chill for a little longer." Wilson gave her a skeptical look. He did not believe her. "It's nothing." Jessica said with reassurance before she gently kissed Wilson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House had been considering the possibilities and consequences of Wilson having a relationship. In the past, he had never been supportive. Sure, he didn't break up Wilson's marriages, but it hadn't help with them either. He needed to have Wilson around.

House never made friends easily. Even as a child, he pushed people away. For some reason, James Wilson was never pushed away. It was annoying, but in the end, it was a good thing for House. Wilson was his conscience. That is if House even had one.

House had been lurking around the Surgery floor for a while. None of the surgeons had cared. They just figured it was House being House. Of course, there were the other surgeons who weren't fooled by House.

House peered from behind the wall. It was his way of spying. "Okay, get out of here. Or I am calling Cuddy." Rebecca said from behind House.

House slightly jumped and turned around to see Rebecca. "Did they teach you how to sneak up on people in Medical school, or is this a hobby of yours?"

"I grew up with four brothers. I know how to be quiet. You have been hanging out around here for the past week. You are starting to scare the interns. Get out of here."

"Oh, she's a big, mean, scary surgeon. What am I to do? Thanks for the advice. Why don't you run along? I am looking for someone."

"She's in surgery, repairing some idiot with a bike."

"Who?" House asked, even though his face confirmed that he knew Rebecca was talking about.

"Don't play an idiot. It looks bad on you. She'll be by here in fifteen…twenty minutes at tops." Rebecca patted House's shoulder and headed over to the surgical board.

Rebecca was right. Twenty minutes later, Jessica with a chart in hand walked by House. Jessica didn't even look up from the file as she walked by. "You shouldn't keep hang out down here. It could get ugly."

"Oh, how?"

"A lot of the surgeons here have old grudges against you. Just watch your back."

As House looked around the floor, he suddenly became extremely conscious. "Is it just me, or is it suddenly very cold in here?"

"So, what are you doing here? Cause I have to do rounds if you're done now."

"Yeah, I'll just come back later."

House started to limp away, but stopped when Jessica spoke. "House, wait! What do you want?"

"I don't want to keep you from all the dying children you need to save."

"No children today. I'm just doing check ups. They can wait. Well?"

"I just wanted to say… " Jessica waited for House. " Tell Wilson to show up at my apartment on Thursday night around seven. He should bring pretzels. Or can he not come out?"

"No, you can have him on Thursday. Heck, I will even let you have him during lunch. Do we need to draft up a joint-custody schedule?"

"No. Unless you need one?"

"Just as long as I can have him at night and sometimes during lunch, I am fine."

"Okay. Later kangaroo." House said.

"Bye House." Jessica slightly waved, picked up a file, and walked to a patient's room. She had been expecting Robert to make peace with her not House. That was definitely something new and somewhat strange.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Wilson was not busy with a patient the door to his office was usually open. Unless, he was taking a nap or he didn't want anyone bothering him. Then there was House, who barged in no matter what. Wilson would expect House, Jessica, or even Cuddy to come to his office. Not Chase. 

Chase stuck his head into the office, even though the door was wide open to Wilson's office. "Hi. Can we talk?"

"Uh sure." Wilson said. He wasn't certain what this was about, but he had a clue. Chase walked into the office and closed the door behind him. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No. Look, my sister likes you. I'm not sure why, but she does."

"You don't like that."

"Not really. No."

"Jessica and I have talked about this whole thing. She's told me about her previous choices in dating and how they weren't that great."

"Oh, so she's told you about everything. Wow, you two are closer than I thought. Wilson, you are dating my sister. That does not get you bonus points with me. It just annoys me. However, it seems to me that Jessica likes you. Which I can accept, but if you hurt Jessica in any way, there will be hell to pay. I'm just warning you. Well, I will see you around. Bye." Chase got up and headed to the door.

"Chase."

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't hurt your sister and I won't. I'm not that type of guy."

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's just hope that stays true." Chase said as he closed the door behind him, leaving Wilson to reflect on the conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Oh, if anyone is interested I just finished a great book by Sherman Alexie called: **_**The Absolutely True Diary of a Part-Time Indian.**_** Sherman Alexie is a great writer if you aren't familiar with his other work. I highly recommend this book. It's funny, even though there are harsh elements. **

**Everyone, thanks for the prayers. **


	22. Paint

**Chapter 22: Paint**

**A/N: This chapter is packed with Chameron fluff. Smile. Um… there is some description at the end, if you cannot handle it DON'T READ.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early. I t was so early that House and Foreman were not in yet. Chase had always come in early. It was his routine. The part he was not used to yet was Cameron coming in early. She came in before Foreman usually but only so early that Foreman was in a few minutes later.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Chase asked as he made coffee.

Cameron smiled. "It depends. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, someone keeps telling me that my apartment needs to be painted. I was just wondering if you like to help me this weekend."

Cameron's smile brightened. "You want me to help you paint your apartment?"

"Look, forget it. It was just an idea." Chase said. He feared that Cameron was going to laugh at him and torture him about this forever.

"No, no. I want to help. I just thought it was a nice idea."

"Is that is a yes?"

"That's a yes. What colors were you thinking?"

"Uh… I hadn't really gotten there yet."

Cameron looked shocked, but an evil smile appeared on her face in a few moments. "Tomorrow, after work, we are going to get paint.

"I think that I'm frightened now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Jessica asked as she shoved her brother up against his locker.

"Don't push me." Robert said. He tried to move passed Jessica, but she shoved Robert up against his locker again. "I thought I just said no pushing."

"Don't try and change the subject. Now, answer the question."

"Last time I checked, there was nothing wrong with me. What are you talking about?"

"Right, play innocent just like you always have. Robert Anthony Chase always so perfect. I'm talking about what you said to Wilson."

It clicked. Apparently, Jessica found out about Robert's conversation with Wilson. "I didn't say anything that he didn't need to hear." Robert gently moved Jessica to the side. "Now, I have to go."

Jessica grabbed Robert and pulled his back. "You had no right to say those things."

"Actually, I do. I am the one who has to always make sure you are okay. So, back off."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I can make my own decisions? I don't need you watching over me."

"Um, what about you watch me get broken bones, sit in my hospital room, and watch over me all night. Then we can talk."

"Is that what this about? Robert, it wasn't my fault."

"I never said it was."

"Then stop acting like it was!"

"I'm not!"

"Well, you sure as hell are acting like it was my fault!"

"Don't act stupid! We both know it was her fault, that and all the gin tonics."

Jess backed off a little. She was still pissed at her brother, but a little calmer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chase gently moved his sister out of the way. "I have to go. I have plans."

Jessica stuffed her hands in her back pockets and dropped her head. "Yeah. Sorry that I pushed you." She never pushed or hurt Robert on purpose. It was a rule she had made a long time ago. Jessica never wanted to hurt Robert or anyone. She never wanted another person to have broken bones because of another person.

"Don't worry about it. You were mad I get it." 

"Still, I shouldn't have done that."

Robert brought his sister's chin up, looking her in the eyes. "Let it go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron pulled Chase into the local Home Depot. They went straight for the paint section. "Okay, so what color do we want?"

"We?" Chase asked with a smile.

Cameron was at a loss for words for a few seconds. "Well, it's your apartment, but you did… I just meant…"

Chase gently placed his lips on Cameron. "Relax. Not blue."

"Why not?"

"It brings out my features too much. It looks good on me, not around me."

"Just the trim?"

"No."

"Let's try this." Cameron pulled Chase over to the paint coordination screen. Cameron pressed a few buttons until a color palette came up.

Chase wrapped his arms around Cameron from behind. "It has blue."

"That isn't blue. It's _Americana_."

"It's blue." Cameron tried her pleading eyes on Chase. "No."

"Fine. You try." Chase pushed a few buttons and came up with another palette. "You choose a color called: _Bold Brick_. You don't see anything wrong with that?"

"It's red." Chase looked completely confused. "Okay, let's try a different shade of red." He pressed a few more buttons. "_Roasted Pepper_." Chase said proudly.

"It's a food."

"You are driving me insane."

Cameron leaned further into Chase's chest. "Yeah, but that's why you like me."

Chase, noticing that no one was around, began to kiss Cameron's neck. Meanwhile his fingers pressed a few more buttons. "_Cinnamon Brandy."_

Cameron looked at the screen for a few more seconds. "Okay. Close your eyes."

"Why?" A nervous Chase asked.

"Trust me."

"I'm going to go look at brushes."

"Stay within calling distance." Chase nodded and went to look at brushes. Cameron found a room that looked something like Chase's living room and put the colors to the test. It fit perfect. "Oh, Robert… I think I found it."

Chase came back and looked at the model. "May I?" He made a small change and the colors balanced perfectly. "I like that."

Cameron considered it for a few seconds. "I like it. Can we paint the kitchen to?"

"Why don't we leave that for another weekend?" A slightly sad Cameron walked with Chase over to the paint counter.

"What do we need today?" The older man at the counter asked.

"Three gallons of _Cinnamon Brandy_ Hi-Gloss, one gallon of _Vanilla Custard_ Eggshell, and half-a-gallon of _Lemon Soufflé_ Satin."

"Are you painting you're first house?"

"Sorry?"

"You and the misses."

"Ah…"

"Yes." Cameron said without missing a beat. She was going to have some fun with this. "You know, I almost let him come here by himself. I can't imagine what color the house would have been when I came home."

The man laughed. "My wife would like you. She is convinced all men are color blind."

Cameron slightly laughed. "I would have to agree with her on that." The man handed Cameron and Chase the now mixed paint. "Thanks."

Chase and Cameron were walking over to the counter with the paint and other supplies when Chase said. "So, we are married now?"

"According to that guy… yes."

"Allison Chase. It doesn't have a bad ring to it."

"What are you thinking?" Cameron asked. Chase had a very suspicious smile on his face.

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me, please."

"It's just funny. That was so comfortable for you."

"I was married, remember. Moreover, I was only telling a little lie. You do have the worst color sense on the planet." Cameron said with a little smile. She gently pecked Robert's cheek, but he had different ideas. Robert gently but deeply kissed Cameron. "Rob, we're in public."

"Who cares?"

"I do." The teen at the cash register said. "That's $50.78 please." Chase smiled and Cameron went a bright red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase was dressed in an old t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Cameron walked into Chase's apartment and saw him lying plastic over the wood floor. She leered at him for a few moments. _Damn those jeans were hot on him!_

Cameron deciding to have some fun quietly walked in and passed Chase. When passing him she playfully slapped his ass. Chase shot up and looked at Cameron. "What? I couldn't help it. It's not my fault you decided to wear hot jeans."

Chase looked at the jeans and back up. "These are hot jeans? You're joking, right?"

"No, but it could be the person wearing the jeans are hot to. Now, I am going to go change."

Chase finished laying out the plastic and started to mix the paint. When Cameron came out of the bathroom, Chase's mouth nearly dropped. It was a simple outfit. Paint stained slacks and ripped black t-shirt over a long stained white shirt. Even though Cameron didn't realize it, Chase found it to be very sexy.

"Are you okay, Robert?"

"Yeah…"

"You look a little flushed." Cameron said, completely oblivious to the reason Chase was flustered.

"Yeah I'm fine." _Get your mind out of the gutter right now Robert Chase!!_ Chase thought as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll take a water." Chase reached into the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. He handed one to Cameron and opened the other. "Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase and Cameron had been painting for a while. Two of the four walls were painted. Cameron was working on the trim, while Chase was finishing up one of the walls. They were listening to the radio. Cameron was singing along with the song: _High School Never End_ by Bowling For Soup.

As the song ended, Cameron turned to Chase. "Who were you in high school?"

Chase laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Sure I would. Come on."

"Well, I only went to high school for a year and a half."

"A year and a half?"

"Yeah, I went to the seminary boarding school after that."

"Ouch! Still, who were you?"

Chase looked at her for a second. "Okay, I went to a prestigious private Catholic school. It was the same kids since kindergarten with a few mild changes. I was popular, mostly because I was captain of the football team."

"Football as in soccer?"

"Yeah, but like the rest of the kids in my school I studied. I didn't really go to parties and I was deadly quiet."

"You were quiet?"

"Yes, I was. I talked in class discussions and stuff, but other than that I didn't talk."

"Basically, you were a nerd?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow, I never would have suspected you to be a nerd."

"Okay, your turn."

"What?"

"Same question back to you."

"Oh, um… well I went to public school in Chicago and was a high school athlete."

"That's it?"

"Well, I wasn't popular, but I hung out with all the athletes. I was not a straight-A student, but I was always reading and researching stuff."

"Ah, the classic bookworm. Very cool."

Cameron slightly laughed and shook her head. "I guess that's what I get from hanging out with nerd."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were finishing the final coat of paint when something evil took Cameron over. Robert was busy so he did not notice Cameron when she disappeared to get more paint. Chase turned around when he felt Cameron place a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" He asked with uncertainty when he saw the gleam in Cameron's eyes.

"Yeah, you were right. You do look good in blue." Cameron said through a laugh. Chase looked down at Cameron's hands that were on his chest. They were covered in blue paint.

Chase was going to have fun with this. "I think you would look good in red." He took the paintbrush in his hands that had red paint and whipped it across Cameron's sleeve, leaving a brig red streak of paint. They stood there for a few seconds unsure of what the other had in mind.

Chase took and held Cameron by the wrists with one hand. "Where's the paint?"

"Uh, on your paintbrush. Where else would it be?"

"You know what paint I'm talking about."

"Oh, the blue paint. Wouldn't you like to know?"

"So, that's how it is going to be. Fine." Chase took the paintbrush and added a touch of red paint to Cameron's already reddish-brown hair. That was a mistake.

As Chase loosened his grip, Cameron got free and ran into the kitchen with Chase right behind her. Cameron got on the opposite side of the table that was placed in the kitchen while the painting project was in progress.

"You aren't going to get away that easily." Chase said as he stood across the table from Cameron.

"Actually, I think I just did." Cameron teasingly stuck out her tongue. Chase moved to one side of the table then quickly moved to the other side. He had hoped to fake out Cameron, but it did not work. "You're not going to get me."

"Trust me, I will." Chase said with a sly smile. He liked playing this game. Before he knew it, Cameron had slipped pass him. He caught her and turned her around only to have his whole t-shirt covered in blue paint.

"Oops." Cameron was able to say through giggles.

Chase without missing a beat grabbed the red paintbrush and started to poke Cameron with it. In a matter of minutes, Chase grabbed Cameron by the waist and pulled her in close. Cameron twisted, trying to escape Chase's grip and they wrestled to the floor.

They rolled on the floor as Cameron tried to escape, but Chase was a bit too strong and won in the end. They were both laughing at the situation. Chase rolled them so that he was on top. He held her wrist above her head. Cameron tried to wiggle out of the position, but Chase was planted solid. "Let me go." Cameron said, even though she didn't really want to leave the position.

"No. You got blue paint all over me."

"Oh the poor baby." Cameron said as she started to kiss Chase's neck. His body started to relax, but he still held her body tightly against the floor. "Is that any better?"

"A little." Chase said.

The looked into to each other's eyes for a few seconds. Chase smiled leaned in to kiss Cameron. He loosened his grip on Cameron's wrist so that her hands were free. With one hand, Cameron reached for the back of Chase's head and gently tousled his hair.

Chase placed one of his hands under Cameron's back, moving down to her hips and pulled her closer. As hands were getting involved, Cameron moved one of hers under Chase's shirt and helped his pull his shirt off. Cameron's hands started to explore Chase's back as his fingers itched at the bottom of Cameron's shirt. He gently worked his hand under her shirt without touching her skin, until he reached her bra. Cameron's breath heightened. It felt wonderful for Robert to be touching her.

"Rob?" Cameron mumbled as Chase's hand lingered on her chest.

The only response that came from Chase as his lips worked down Cameron's neck was: "Uh huh."

"Are you sure about this?" Chase froze in what he was doing. "Rob?" Cameron asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. It wasn't that she wanted him to stop.

Chase withdrew his hand, propped himself up on his hands, and look Cameron's in the eyes. "I know that I told you I wanted to wait. I appreciate that you understood that. It's just that right now, here, with you, nothing else matters to me but us. What I'm trying to say—"

"I get what you are saying. I just wanted to make sure." Cameron said as she pulled Chase back down towards her. "Now where were we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Apartments and Kinks

**Chapter 23: Apartments and Kinks**

Jessica saw House and Wilson in the cafeteria at lunch. She looked at her watch; technically, it was her lunch break. _Why not, I am up for a challenge._ She made her way over to where "the boys" were sitting.

House grabbed part of Wilson's sandwich. "Is it possible for you to watch me eat without taking my lunch, or even eat your own lunch?" Wilson asked in irritation.

"Gee, you're snippy when you don't get any fuzz. Is the kangaroo still not putting out? Are you two waiting until after the wedding? Trying to go for the whole 'white wedding' thing?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "That has nothing to do with it."

Jessica casually sat down next to Wilson and grabbed part of Wilson's sandwich. "Hey honey, sorry I'm late." Jessica said as she gently pecked Wilson's cheek.

"Hi." Wilson said he did not even mind that Jessica had taken a bite out of his sandwich. "How did your surgery this morning go?"

"Fine. Heart gave us a scare for a few seconds, but nothing terrible."

"That's good." Wilson wrapped an arm around Jessica.

"Hey!" House said. "You weren't allowed to kiss Wilson around me or have physical contact."

"What?" Jessica asked.

House took a paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Under the Section of Intimacy, Article 3."

Jessica took the paper and started to read it. She looked up at House. "Come on, you have to be joking?"

"Hey you signed it." House pouted.

"I was busy! I didn't even get to look it over. You knew that." Jessica protested.

"To bad kangaroo. Now go hop off and see your wombat brother or something."

"Wait. What is this?" Wilson asked. He looked the paper over and his eyes grew wide. "You two have split custody over me?!" He looked at Jessica then House and back again.

"Well, sort of." Jessica said. "House is the one who drafted it."

"She came up with the idea." House said in his defense while pointing at Jessica.

"Oh grow up House." Jessica said.

"Sorry mommy." Wilson and House exchanged an awkward look. "Damn I can't use that."

"Okay, so what does this joint-custody paper say?" Wilson asked as he started to look it over.

"Basically, it just says whose hangs out with you at which time." Jessica said before taking another bite of Wilson's sandwich.

"Hey why does she get to eat your sandwich and you don't pout?" House asked.

"Uh, because I'm the _girlfriend_." Jessica said with a smirk before taking another bite of the sandwich.

"Hey no using the G-word around me either." House said. "Why would anyone even want your cooties?"

"I don't have cooties. They leave the female body when puberty hits. Didn't you ever learn that in Medical school? Oh wait, you went to John Hopkins, never mind."

House was about to respond, but Wilson cut him off. "House, be nice." Wilson continued to look over the rather disturbing document. "This is ridiculous you even have a schedule of who I can and cannot be with. You two really thought about this."

"Exactly, it's Wednesday, not your day for lunch. Now get out of here." House said to Jessica. 

"Technically, no one claimed me this day." Wilson said.

"What?!" Jessica and House both asked. They took the paper and looked at it.

"He's right, House. So, I get to be here, tough." Wilson looked at House and Jessica in shock. They had composed a joint-custody document of eight pages all about him. He didn't know whether to be flattered or disturbed by Jessica's actions. House signing the document was just disturbing by itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When House came back from lunch he was agitated. He looked at Chase and said. "Hey can you try and keep your sister tied up in her corral for awhile."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Chase said sarcastically.

"Good, cause she is so cramping my style. I have to go bother Wilson now." House said as he grabbed his iPod and headed out the door.

"Wasn't he just with Wilson?" Cameron asked.

"I think so." Chase said as he filled in another word on his crossword puzzle. "Where is Foreman?" Chase asked realizing that he and Cameron were the only ones in the room.

"Lunch with his girlfriend."

"Carol?"

"No, they broke up ages ago. I actually have no clue who she is."

Chase nodded his head and was silent for a few moments. "So, I was thinking."

"About?" Cameron asked.

"Us and how thing are going."

They usually did not talk about their relationship at work so it was normal that Cameron was a little hesitant in her reply. "Okay."

"Things are going good."

"Yeah there are. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you possibly wanted to move in together. We basically spend all of our time together so it wouldn't be very different."

"When?" Cameron asked without any hesitation. 

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Cameron said with a huge grin on her face. "When?"

"Okay then." Chase couldn't help but smile at Cameron's enthusiasm.

"Wait, whose apartment would we move into?"

"I hadn't actually gotten that far. Can we figure it out over dinner?""

"Sure. What were you thinking?"

"You in something stunning and me in a suit. Just a nice restaurant."

"Be ready to be amazed."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because you are already amazing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so why are you so happy today?" Rebecca asked as she studied Jessica in the locker room cleaning up. They had just finished their last surgeries of the day/

"I'm a happy person. Get used to it."

"I never said you weren't. You just look like you are plotting something."

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." Jessica said with an expression that confirmed it all.

"Anything you need help with?"

"I don't think Adam would be happy if you helped."

"Oh, plans with the husband I presume."

"Husband?" Jessica laughed.

"Well, you two have been together for awhile. It almost seems like you two are married. How long have is it been?"

"Since what?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

Jessica smiled. "Our five month anniversary is in a couple days."

"So, that's what you are plotting for?"

"Yup." Jessica said with a devilish smile. Right then Jessica's pager went off. She clicked the button and her smile broke. "Looks like I'm going to have a long night."

Then Rebecca's pager went off. "It looks like we are both going to have a long night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica and Rebecca ran down to the E.R. where the results of a huge car accident waited for them. "Dr. Chase, we need you over here!"

Jessica rushed over to a gurney with a nine-year-old girl and nurse. "What have we got?"

"Nine-year-old female, Anna Elis with trauma to the head and internal bleeding."

"How long until she can be prepped?"

"Five minutes."

"Okay. Let's get her in now." As they were rushing to the O.R. Anna was growing paler by the minute as she continued to lose blood. She was on the state of unconsciousness when Jessica started to talk to her. "Hey Anna, honey, you need to hold on with me."

"It hurts." Anna said.

"You know what in a few minutes it's not going to hurt anymore."

"You're going to stop it from hurting?"

"Yeah, but I need you to be a strong girl for me and your parents okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now Nurse Olivia is going to take you into the OR and I'll be in a few seconds."

"You're going to stop it from hurting?"

"Yeah." Jessica noticed that Anna was starting to repeat herself. It was a sign that Anna was going into shock. She looked at the nurse. "Oh, we need to get her into surgery now. Put her under and get me two units of blood."

Olivia took the girl into the O.R. while Jessica started to scrub up. When Jessica was done scrubbing up she went to work on repairing the damage done to Anna.

A while later the chief of surgery entered the gallery. "Doctor Chase, how much longer do you have?" The chief standing in the observation gallery asked.

"About five more minutes. How is it going in the E.R.?"

"It's still congested." It was code that Jessica was needed for more surgeries.

Jessica looked around she had an intern who was more than capable of closing up Anna for her. "I'll be there in a minute. Dr. Brooks, would you mind finishing these stitches on Anna for me."

"Thank you Dr. Chase." Dr. Brooks said as she started to stitch up Anna.

Jessica quickly washed her hands before running back to the E.R. to help more patients. Dr. Adams was rushing with her. "Ah, the surgical junkie is back." Jessica slightly chuckled. She wouldn't deny it, she was a surgical junkie. "I see you're not denying it."

"I'm not, but I doubt you would either."

"True." Upon entering the E.R. Jessica and Matthew Adams looked around.

"I may be a surgical junkie, but I really hate the odds that are on some of these patients." Jessica said as she noted some of the patients who were on death's door step.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dr. Adams looked at her. "Good luck."

"You to." Jessica went over to another patient and rushed the boy off to surgery."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on Cameron's door. She knew who it was. "Come on in Robert." She yelled from the bedroom.

Chase opened the door with flowers in hand. "Hi." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hold on for a minute. I'm just finishing up." Cameron said as she was putting on the last of her makeup.

"Okay. Uh, where do you keep the vases?" Chase asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Behind the wine glasses."

Chase knew where Cameron kept the wine glasses. He found the right vase. Cameron came out right as Chase had finished putting the flowers in the vase. "Lilies, my favorite. How did you know?"

"I'm just good. Are you—" Chase turned around to see an absolutely stunning Cameron. "Wow."

Cameron blushed. She was wearing an exquisite one shoulder gown. The neckline featured intricate pleating while the hemline swept into a train. The dress was not skin tight, but the dress shaped to her form. It showed off all of her curves. Cameron's hair was pulled up into a bun with a few strands that were gently curled. Chase closed his mouth that was hanging open.

"I guess I made a good choice on the dress."

"Uh huh. Wow you look absolutely amazing."

"Thanks you don't look terrible yourself." It was true he did look good. Chase was wearing a black suit with a dark blue shirt and tie.

"Shall we?"

"How are we doing on time?"

Chase looked down at his watch. "We have some time. Why?" Cameron gently leaned in and kissed Chase. Chase gently pulled Cameron in closer. Their hips pushing against each others.

"We should go." Cameron said as she pulled away from Chase. He looked slightly disappointed. "Don't worry, if you play your cards right you'll get lucky tonight."

"Now, how lucky are we talking? A little lucky or really lucky?" In reply, Cameron gave Chase a seductive smile.

Cameron was actually very impressed with where Chase made reservations. It was one of the best Italian restaurants in town. Both Cameron and Chase were Italian food lovers. It was a fancy restaurant, but had a cozy setting.

"I should let you take me out more often." Cameron commented.

Chase smiled. "It's a special occasion. So, I get to spoil you."

"I like being spoiled," Cameron leaned in and in a quieter and seductive voice said," But I like spoiling other people more." If anyone had been paying close attention, which they weren't, they would have seen Cameron's foot slide up Chase's leg.

Even though Chase did enjoy Cameron's little game and her foot, he still came from a family of class. "Very seductive, but I think we'll have time for that after diner."

Cameron dropped her foot. "Fine. I was just trying to make the evening a little more interesting."

After their food came, the two started to talk about the apartments. "My apartment was just painted, which gives it perks." Chase said.

"Mine actually has furniture, unless that futon you have counts as furniture."

"The futon does count as furniture."

"Really?? I didn't think it did since it is impossible to sleep on and not have back problems the next morning."

Chase put on a pouting face. "Do I have to get rid of the futon?"

"My couch is more comfortable and can be slept on."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"I guess I can put in storage for awhile."

"Fine."

"We are keeping my table. No way I am getting rid of that."

"We can keep the table. Whose bed?"

"Well, your mattress was the first we slept on together. It's nice and fluffy, but firm."

"You have a nice bed frame. What about your mattress and my bed frame for the guest room?"

Chase considered it. "Okay. We never decided on whose apartment."

"Yours." Cameron said with certainty.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. We can paint the rest of the apartment together."

"What about we get out of here, go home, and celebrate?"

"I like that idea." Cameron said with a wide smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson took out his key and gentle turned the lock to Jessica's apartment. She had given him a key a while ago along with some closet space. He entered the apartment, closed the door, and flipped on the light.

Jessica still in her work clothes automatically sat up as the lights went on. Then she sunk back onto the couch. She looked at Wilson. "You turned on the light?"

"Yes." He quickly switched of the light and made his way over to the couch. "Sorry."

Jessica lifted her legs and let Wilson sit down, before resting her legs on him. "It's okay."

"When did you get off?"

"A couple of hours ago. There was huge car accident. I had to stay late."

"I heard about that. Sleeping on this couch, won't be good for your back." Wilson said.

"That's okay. My back is already sore. Standing for twenty-two hours is what killed my back."

"Sit up." Wilson said.

Jessica did, but with a little protest. "There better be a point to this."

"Trust me there is."

"Oh really, what are you doing?" Jessica asked as Wilson unbuttoned her shirt and gently peeled it off her to reveal her demi bra.

"Relax. How else am I supposed to give you a good back massage?"

"Right, that's why I'm—Ah…"

"Feel good?" Wilson asked as his hands massaged Jessica. 

"Uh huh…" At this point, Wilson had her at his will.

"Do you want me to stop?" As Jessica's breath heightened when Wilson hit a knot he took it as a no. Jessica slowly started to go limp as the tension in her back disappeared.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Practice." Wilson said as he gentle kissed Jessica's neck.

"Oh…"Along with Wilson's hands now working on her shoulders, his lips were running down her neck. She felt wonderful. It was getting hard to keep her mind straight. Wilson could feel all the tension had disappeared from Jessica's back and shoulders. He could also tell how tired she was. "Why did you stop?" A disappointed Jessica asked.

"Come on, it's time for bed."

With grace, Wilson picked up Jessica and carried her to the bed. He put her down, took off her socks, and gently removed her pants. Seeing Jessica in nothing other than a demi bra and boy shorts was an extreme turn on, but Wilson with the help of being extremely tired restrained himself. _"Another night, when we both have energy."_ Wilson thought to himself. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with Jessica. She gently curled into him before they both fell a sleep.

When Jessica opened her eyes the next morning she right away noticed the time. It was early. Jessica rolled over and looked at Wilson. "James… James…"

Wilson made a small noise to show that he was awake, but his eyes remained close.

"What time do you need to go into work?" Jessica asked.

"Around nine. What time is it?" Wilson muttered.

"It's early."

"How's your back?"

"It's still a little stiff, maybe we could work out the last few kinks." Jessica said as she worked her lips on Wilson's neck and began to explore his body with her hands.

"Are you sure that you won't be too tired for work?" 

"I have the night shift tonight." Wilson pulled Jessica in tighter and started to undo the clasp on her bra. We all know what happened next. Use your imagination

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, it took so long to put up. Stupid computer and life!**


	24. When He Asked

**Chapter 24: When He Asked**

Things were good. Jessica was completely happy, but she was also tired. She hated how tired she was. She really hated when she had to work for seventy-two hours straight. She was happy that she had the weekend off. It hardly happened.

Jessica was laying in bed when she felt a body lay down next to her. Sadly, a side effect of working seventy-two hours also meant that she saw very little of Wilson. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She wondered if he knew she was awake.

Wilson breathed in and let out of a deep breath. He loved having Jessica in his arms. Wilson gentle kissed Jessica's neck before saying. "I love you."

Jessica slightly froze up, but not so much that Wilson would notice. _Love. Had she heard James correctly right? _She was unsure of how to react._ What am I supposed to say, do now? Does he want me to say it back?_ Jessica's thoughts were going crazy. She closed her eyes to go to sleep, but thoughts still consumed her mind. Jessica's week had just gotten longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron gently turned over in bed and looked at her companion in bed. She gently moved the strands of hair out of Chase's face. He looked so peaceful asleep. Cameron gently kissed Chase before burying her face in his chest.

"Did you sleep well?" Chase asked half asleep.

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"It probably helped that you wore me out so much before we fell asleep."

Chase grinned. "No problem." He pulled Cameron's naked form closer to him. He loved the feeling of his bare skin against hers. "I'm glad you are here." Chase said.

"So am I." Cameron said before she gently kissed Chase on the lips. "Do you want to get up yet?"

"No." Chase said as he tightened his grip on Cameron.

"Lazy. What do you want to do then?"

"I just want to lay in bed with you."

Cameron looked at Chase, whose eyes were still closed. "You want to just lay in bed?"

Chase nodded his head. "Of course, we could pick up from where we left off last night last night."

"Hmm… sex first thing on a Saturday morning it's tempting, but I have a better idea."

"What is that?" Chase asked even though he was drifting back to sleep. Cameron took Chase by the hand and pulled him up. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"What you don't trust me?"

"You pulled me out of bed. I was falling back asleep. How am I supposed to feel?"

"Oh, too bad baby. Stop your whining, you'll be happy in a moment." Cameron said as she pulled Chase into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I really doubt that." Chase whined as his bare feet hit the cold tile floor. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Hush." Cameron pushed Chase against the wall and put her lips to his for an intense kiss. While distracting Chase with her lips, Cameron turned on the shower.

"Okay, maybe you were right." Chase managed to say as Cameron pulled him into the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica drank her coffee cautiously. Her body was tense as her mind ran over what Wilson had said the night before. Jessica was so distracted that she did not notice Wilson had walked into the room. He wrapped an arm around Jessica while reaching for a cup of coffee. Jessica slightly jumped and spilled some of her coffee.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah. You just surprised me hon. That's all." Jessica turned around and slightly smiled.

Wilson leaned in and kissed Jessica. "Morning."

"Good morning." Jessica said with her million-dollar smile.

"There it is."

"What is?"

"That beautiful smile of yours."

"Wow, aren't you a charmer. What can I say to that?" Jessica said.

Wilson could have sworn that he heard Jessica sigh as she wiped down the counter cleaning up the spilled coffee. He was starting to get suspicious. "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little distracted. Did something happen at work?"

"No." Jessica's tone hinted to Wilson that he should back off. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"Fine." Wilson said.

"Fine!" Jessica yelled back.

It was early in the morning for them to be in an argument. Especially, since neither knew what they were really arguing about. Wilson gently tried to put his arms around Jessica, who pushed him away. "Don't even try that James."

"Try what?" He was completely lost about why she was so mad.

"Giving me hug isn't going to make it any better."

"Wow, I guess what they say is true."

"What's that?"

"Along with being control freaks, surgeons are especially cranky when they don't have enough sleep."

Jessica glared at Wilson. "When did you start becoming a jerk?"

"Uh, since the moment that you started acting strange this morning."

"Wow, you are worse than my brother. I'm not acting strange!" Jessica started to walk into the living room, when Wilson turned her around. "James, let me go." Wilson wrapped his arms around Jessica and held her tight. "Please, let me go." Her voice was softer and somewhat weak.

"No."

"Why not?" Jessica asked. It was becoming obvious just how tired Jessica was.

"Let's start over. Good morning."

"Morning." Jessica said in annoyed tone. "You know, I'm going back to bed. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I'm just so tired."

"It's okay." Wilson said. He gently kissed Jessica's forehead and followed her back to bed. Jessica instantly fell asleep in Wilson's arms.

When Jessica woke up a few hours later, with Wilson's arms around her, Jessica felt better. Working for too many incredibly long shifts had finally taken its toll on her. Jessica turned over to face Wilson. She studied his sleeping face. _She liked James, but did she love him? Could she love him?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday, Jessica found Robert as he was walking down the hall. "Well, if it isn't my favorite sister on the planet."

"Cute."

Chase instantly noticed that something was up with Jessica. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." They both knew she was lying. Robert waited for his sister to fess up the truth. "Okay, Wilson told me he loved me." Robert stopped and looked at his sister.

"Oh, uh…Wow."

"Yeah." 

"Congratulations?" Robert was not sure of what to say, but he could tell Jessica was freaking out. "Uh, are you going to say it back to him?" Robert asked apprehensively.

"No. Well, I don't know. It's not like he really said it to me."

"Wait, I'm confused. You said that he did."

"He thought I was asleep when he said it."

"Oh. Okay then. You've nothing to worry about."

"It's just I think he wants me to say it back."

"Well, it's your choice."

"I know. It's just… I don't know if I am in love with him."

"That could be a problem."

"Really, I couldn't tell." Jessica's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Look, I'm obviously not the best one to come to for advice on relationships."

"That's not exactly your fault. Wow did our parent's do a great job of screwing us up or what?"

"Well, they screwed us up when it came to normal relationship…Yeah they screwed us up good." Chase said while looking down at his feet.

Jessica brought Robert's chin up. "They may have mostly screwed us up, but you proved their evil genius plan wrong. How is it going with Cameron?"

"Really good. Okay, that's a lie. Things are great. We moved into together this weekend."

"Wow. That's pretty amazing for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Besides me, you have the hardest time opening and sharing with people." Chase had never really thought about it, but it made sense to him now. "It's good that you are opening up. It shows that you weren't totally corrupted."

"Now, we just need to prove that you weren't corrupted either." 

Jessica smiled, but her voice was doubtful. "I hope that's possible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House walked into Wilson's office and sat down on the couch. "Everything okay?" Wilson asked.

"Yup."

Wilson looked at House confused. "So why are you in my office?"

"No reason."

"Okay." Wilson went back to looking over a file that was on his desk.

"So how in love are you with Jessica?" House asked after a few moments of silence.

Wilson looked up. "How did you know?"

"You're quiet today. Plus, you look like a lovesick puppy. Are you going to answer my question, cause I can leave if you need time to think about it."

"I told her I love her."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing." House gave Wilson a look. "She was asleep."

House's eyes grew wide. "Oh… You've fallen for the kangaroo."

"I think you might be right about that." Wilson said as if in a daze. It had just hit that he had said, "I love you" to Jessica and meant it.

"So, when do I need to break out the tux?" House asked.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"You have the wedding look on your face again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica was high on adrenaline as her last surgery of the day went great. On top of that, she was done with work for the day. When Jessica reached her apartment, she was still running on adrenaline. She pressed play on the stereo, picked up the phone, and called someone. 

"Hello." Wilson said.

"Hey, it's me. I was wondering, when do you think that you'll be getting here?"

"I actually just pulled up outside. Why?"

"No reason. Just hurry up." Jessica said in a very sexy tone.

Wilson smiled at how Jessica sounded. "I'm on my way."

Wilson had barely gotten into the apartment when he was met with a surprise, Jessica's lips assaulting him. Wilson felt his body being pushed up against the wall and shirt being undone. Wilson was barely able to get out a word out. "Hello to you to."

"Hi, I hope you didn't have plans for tonight."

"I didn't."

"Good, because you would have missed out on some really awesome sex."

What was Wilson to do but have some fun? Wilson pulled Jessica close to him as he helped pull off her pants. Within a matter of minutes, Jessica had him stripped and pushed Wilson down on the bed. Jessica stripped of her tank and threw it across the room.

"You are in a good mood today." Wilson said as Jessica climb on top.

"Warning, you are about to be ridden hard." Jessica said with a devilish smile as she went to work.

After a few rough and blissful workouts, they were both so warn out that they collapsed in each other's arms. Usually Jessica would be worn out after some many blissful rounds, but she wasn't. Jessica rolled over and looked at James, who was asleep.

"James… James, are you awake?" He was fast asleep. "James… I love you to." She gently kissed Wilson on the cheek, before snuggling up to him and to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since they had said, "I love you" to each other and things were normal. Well, normal enough. There were the days that Jessica and Wilson didn't see each other at all. In the end, they always found sometime to be together. Even, if it was just a quick hello and kiss in the cafeteria.

Jessica had just gotten out of surgery when she got a page from Cuddy. "What is it?" Rebecca asked, as Jessica looked confused.

"I'm not sure."

"Who was the page from?"

"Cuddy."

"Okay, that's odd. Don't worry, it's probably nothing."

"Yeah." Jessica shrugged off the weird feeling and went down to the clinic. She knocked on Cuddy's door before entering the office and taking a seat.

"Dr. Chase, I hope I didn't take you away from anything important."

"No. What did you want to see me about?"

"Your contract actually. It ends next month. Now, I would love to have you continue working with us, but if you want to go that's fine to."

"Well, I hadn't realized that my contract was ending. It is strange how fast time passes sometimes. Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Jessica got out of her seat and headed for the door.

As Jessica was walking out of Cuddy's office, Wilson was walking out of one of the clinic rooms. "Hi."

"Oh, hi." Jessica said a little distracted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just had a meeting with Cuddy."

"Is everything okay?" Wilson asked. He was unsure of what to think about Jessica and Cuddy meeting.

"Oh, yeah. We were talking about my contract. That's all."

"Is there a problem with your visa?"

"No. My contract ends next month. It should have clicked earlier, Robert's ends to."

"Are you going to get it renewed?"

"Probably." Wilson looked uncertainly at Jessica. "I just need to check out my options." Wilson looked at Jessica with concern on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving any time soon." Jessica smile was a comfort to Wilson. "Are you okay James?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just look a little pale." Wilson smiled and Jessica tried not to think much of it. "Well, I've got to go check on some patients. I'll see you later?"

"Yes." Jessica smiled and walked towards the door of the clinic. She had opened the door when something took over Wilson. "Jessica."

She turned to face Wilson with her smile. "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: have a feeling everyone is hating me right now, but I have to keep you all on your toes. The next few chapters will be focused on Jessica/Wilson with some Chase/Cameron and Jessica/Robert moments. The next chapter will be up soon, but with finals and the shows I am unsure of when I can update.**


	25. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**Chapter 25: Breaking up is Hard To Do**

**A/N: Ahh… I got everyone with the cliffhanger!! Smile! Okay, this chapter will be very different. It's focused on another side of Jessica yet to be shown. I'm sorry for all those who wanted more Chase/Cameron, but there isn't much of them in this chapter either, or next... Enjoy! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica smiled and walked towards the door of the clinic. She had opened the door when something took over Wilson. "Jessica."

She turned to face Wilson with her smile. "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Jessica's smile disappeared and her face went pale. "Www—What?" Jessica stammered.

Wilson took a step towards her. "Will you marry me?"

Jessica stared at Wilson. It was then that she became painfully aware of everyone in the clinic. Jessica saw that Cuddy and everyone was looking at her, waiting for her answer. Jessica looked back at Wilson. Her eyes were filled with tears. Then she looked away. "I'm sorry James, but I can't." Jessica quickly turned away and walked to the stairs. She could not face Wilson.

Wilson's face was dead white as he stood in the clinic. He was rejected by Jessica. Cuddy placed her hand on Wilson's shoulder. "Wilson?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go into my office for a while?" Wilson nodded his head, went into Cuddy's office and sunk into the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still completely in shock, Jessica went into the locker room on the Surgery floor. She leaned up against the wall as she tried to figure out what had just happened. _Did that just happen?_ Jessica was uncertain about how she was supposed to be feeling.

Jessica was still leaning up against the lockers when Robert walked in. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked with a smiled and confused look on her face.

Robert walked over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her, holding Jessica tight. "I heard about what happened in the clinic." Chase let go of his sister and slowly backed away

"Okay." Jessica said as if it meant nothing to her.

Robert looked at his sister confused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Jess, you just refused a marriage proposal."

"I know. So, what is your point?"

"Okay, now you are just freaking me out."

"Robert, it's nothing to freak out about. I said no, that's all. What's wrong with that?"

"Are you sure that you are really okay?"

"Yeah. " Chase stared intently at his sister unsure of how to react. Jessica was making him nervous. That hardly ever happened. The last time Jessica made Robert this nervous things had not ended well. "I'm not sure how I am supposed to feel. It's strange, but I feel fine."

"Okay. If you need anything at all, ever, call me okay?"

"I'm okay." Seeing the pleading and concern in Robert's eyes Jessica added. "I promise I'll call if I need anything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jessica got home something was different. She could not tell right away what it was. It was something though. "James…" Jessica called out even though she doubted a response would come back. She was right. There was no response.

Jessica walked into her room in hopes that maybe Wilson would be there. He wasn't. That's when she knew what was different. His clothes were gone. Every single piece of Wilson's clothing was gone. Down to the last tie. Her closet suddenly felt empty.

Jessica rushed back into the living room hoping that something would not be there. It was. There on the table was a key. It was her spare apartment key. The one Jessica had given Wilson. Under it was a note. Jessica took the note, read it, crumpled it up, and threw it away. The whole time she kept telling herself. _"It's not like you really care. You are moving on now. Hey, it last six months. That's a record for you Jessica."_

"_Jessica, I am returning your key. Since I won't be needing it anymore. I've already moved all of my stuff out, so you won't have to deal with it. If I forgot anything, could you please drop it off at my office? I am sorry that things had to end this way, but I did enjoy our time together. Thanks, James."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the entire week, Jessica was acting strange. First, she was cleaning. Now, Robert had nothing against cleaning, until it involved his sister, a very neat person, becoming a cleaning maniac. That was not hardly bad as when Jessica started to bake. Jessica only baked when she was stressed out.

Jessica handed Robert a plastic container full of chocolate cupcakes with white frosting. "What's this?" Robert asked.

"Well, they are cupcakes. I thought you learned that in elementary."

"I obviously know what cupcakes are. I meant, why are you giving these to me?"

"I'm giving them to you, because I won't eat them and Rebecca will kill me if I bring more baked goods in."

"Wait, you baked these?" Robert asked. He secretly prayed that she didn't make them. It would be bad if she did.

"Yes, I baked them." She started to walk away.

Robert cursed under his breath. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"You have friends and work in the ICU. You figure it out." Jessica said as she walked away.

Chase looked at the container with disgust and went to the diagnostic office. Chase threw the box on the table. Foreman and Cameron looked at him. "Enjoy."

"Who made these?" Cameron asked as she took the cover off the box.

Chase made sure House was not around before answering. "Jessica."

"Your sister bakes?" Foreman asked.

"Uh huh." Chase said.

"You don't seem to happy about it." Foreman noted.

"My sister has become a cleaning freak and is baking now. It's not okay. Last time she did this was…" Chase froze when he realized he was saying too much. "Well, things ended badly that time, so forgive me if I am not thrilled with the idea."

"Okay, sorry I asked." Foreman said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just pissed off. Ignore me."

"Well, ignoring you is easy." House said as he walked in the door. "Where did the cupcakes come from?"

"Cameron made them." Chase said quickly giving Foreman and Cameron a look that told them to go with it.

"Yeah, I got bored last night." Cameron said. "Want one?"

"I'm sure living with Chase is extremely boring. Is he really that bad in bed?" House took one of the cupcakes and bit into it. He instantly looked at Cameron. "I so love you right now. Can I father your children?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Sorry House, but you lost your chance." The Ducklings got up and started to walk away when Cameron turned back to House. "Oh, by the way. When it comes to being in the sack, Robert is way hot. You might want to get some tips. Maybe then Cuddy won't be so mean to you." Cameron said with a smile and walked out the door. Robert blushed and avoided looking at everyone as he walked down the hall. House being House smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When waking up, Jessica stretched her arm out as if she was feeling for something. Nothing was there. Jessica rolled over in bed and looked up at the ceiling. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about what had happened over the week.

Her arm was still laying on the other side of the bed. Jessica withdrew it. Jessica looked at the bed sheets. The other side of the bed remained untouched. Itwas perfectly made up. Unable to take it Jessica rolled over and ruffled the sheets. _Good, That's better._

Jessica was about to throw a pillow across room when she smelled a familiar scent. She brought the pillow close to her face. She breathed in the scent. It was Wilson's and completely intoxicating. Her body felt relaxed, even a little smile fell over her face. _Snap out of it! _Jessica thought. She instantly threw the pillow across the room and went to take a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca, Jessica, and Mathew Adams walked into the cafeteria for lunch. It wasn't a big deal or anything. It was something that they sometimes did. They each grabbed whatever they wanted and headed over to a table. They were sitting at a table laughing at one of Mathew's crazy stories.

Jessica looked away for a few seconds and saw the familiar face of Wilson. Her eyes softened. Wilson smiled at her and Jessica looked away. She couldn't let herself fall. She turned back to the conversation.

Rebecca had noticed the few seconds when Jessica and Wilson were watching each other. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, we're going out tonight."

"What?" Jessica asked through a half laugh.

"Since we have tomorrow night off, we are all going out to a club."

"Whose we?" Jessica asked.

"You, Matt, another surgeon or two, and myself." Rebecca said.

"So, it's a group outing?" Jessica asked unsure of what she was being dragged into.

"Yes." Rebecca said.

"It sounds…fun." Jessica said as her pager went off. "I guess I'll come." Jessica took off down the hall toward the surgery floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Thursday night rolled around Jessica was surprised. Instead of a group, it was only one other surgeon, Kevin, who came. Jessica quickly excused herself and Rebecca to the restroom, for a girl talk.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Jessica asked Rebecca. "You set me up on a blind date without even asking me?"

"Okay, so it wasn't the best idea."

"Really. You couldn't figure that out?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

Rebecca had enough. It seemed that she needed to defend her actions to Jessica. "You have been telling me for the last week that you are fine. You said that you needed to get out."

"Yes, get out. Not date! I just got out of a six month relationship."

"I'm not saying you need to date this guy, just have a nice night. Relax and if you want to use have a little more fun."

"I am not going to use Kevin as a boy toy. I have a little more self dignity than lowering myself to that level."

"Then don't. Just have a nice evening, blow off some steam."

"Okay, I guess you are right. I can blow off some steam for the evening." Jessica said giving in. She was going to have some fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase was talking on the phone when Cameron came home. He gently kissed Cameron's cheek as she walked into the apartment. Cameron sat down on the couch, as Chase was finishing up his conversation. 

"Well, she hasn't broken anything yet. No, Kelly please… Yeah, okay I'll call if she does. I promise. Say hi to Justin for me. Love you to bye." He hung up the phone and collapsed on the couch by Cameron. He laid his head down in her lap.

Cameron ran her fingers through his hair. "Long day?"

"Too long. Yours?"

"Hmm… It's getting better." She gently leaned down and kissed Chase. She smiled as they pulled apart. "Who were you talking to?"

"Kelly, she is an old friend of mine and Jessica's."

"Oh, what did you mean by, she hasn't broken anything yet?"

Chase's expression fell. Even though he had shared a lot with Cameron, he still avoided talking about his family and past. "Uh… Jessica… She… Um… well, the thing is… do you really want to hear this?"

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Do you want to know the truth about Jessica and our family?"

"I'd like to, but only if you want to tell me." Cameron really wanted to know about Chase's past. She thought it would help her in understanding the little things about him.

Chase sat up and took a deep breath. "My father left for a lot of reasons. I understood that, what I didn't understand was how he could leave Jessica, who was hated by my mother. I know, hate is a strong word, but it was the truth. My mother adored me, and hated Jessica. When ever she was angry she would lash out and take it out on Jessica."

Cameron was still confused, but patiently listened to Robert. "Until the car wreck, every broken and fractured bone my sister had, was from our mother. Physical abuse is extremely common with alcoholics."

By this time Chase wouldn't even look at Cameron he stared intently at the floor. "After my mother died, Jessica and I were sent to boarding schools. Our father and stepmother didn't want us to ruin their perfect lives. Jessica so pissed off that she started to act out. She would go out to parties and do-only-god-knows-what, but every time she crashed, I picked her up. For a time, Jessica refused to let anyone, but myself get near her emotions and thoughts. She put up a big wall. When she is about to crash, Jessica starts to obsessively clean and bakes things. The next stop is breaking things and then finally crashing. I don't mind picking her up, I just need her to crash soon, or else things will get scary…"

Now it made sense, why Robert Chase hid from the world and did not talk about his past. Any thoughts that still existed in Cameron's mind about how Robert had grown up were gone. Not in a hundred year would she have expected to hear what she had just heard. Cameron was hesitant in touching Chase, because he felt so far away now. Cameron eventually got Chase to look at her and held him close. She didn't let go of him for a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica had to admit that Kevin actually was a decent guy. They had a fun night at the club. Jessica had used Kevin a little though. What could she do, flirting was just trait the Chase family perfected.

Rebecca being a bit of a brat arranged it so that Kevin would have to drop Jessica back off at home. So, there the two stood outside of Jessica's apartment door.

"I hope you had a nice time." Kevin said as Jessica opened her door.

"I actually did thank you." Jessica said with a smile. It was true. The night hadn't turned out to be a failure.

"Good, because I picked up that we had been set up on an extremely awkward blind date."

"Yeah, remind me to kill Rebecca for doing that." Jessica and Kevin slightly laughed at Jessica's comment. "You know, you didn't have to walk me up to my apartment."

"I know, I was just being nice and making sure you didn't lose your keys or something."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Look, I know you just broke up with Wilson and aren't looking for a relationship or anything, and you probably have no feelings what-so-ever for me. But in the hopes that you do..." To Jessica's surprise Kevin leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Jessica just looked at Kevin as their lips parted. "If you change your mind, or want a date for the night, you know where to find me. Night." Kevin smiled and walked down the hall.

Jessica in shock closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door. After a few minutes, Jessica grabbed the phone and dialed a number. She patiently waited until someone picked up the other line. She kept her voice as stable as possible and wiped away whatever was in her eyes. "Hi, Rob, it's me. I'm so sorry to be calling at this hour, but could you come over? Thanks, see you in a bit." Jessica hung up the phone, leaned up against the door, begun to sink to the floor. Tears were freely falling down her cheeks now. As Jessica wiped away her tears, she silently cursed under her breath. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

Chase didn't know what to expect from his sister. He phone call had left him worried to say the least. He knocked at the door and it instantly opened to his sister, in blue jeans and a shirt. Her eyes were red as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was crashing. "Okay, so next time I date someone, make sure that I don't fall for them."

"Come here." Robert pulled his sister towards him and held her. He then, with grace, picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He held her as she cried. "You can call me an idiot now if you want." Jessica muffled through a teary voice. 

Chase kissed his sister's forehead and smiled. "No, I'll save that for a better day."

Jessica slightly laughed, but continued to cry. "Rob?"

"What is it love?"

"I miss James."


	26. Why, why, why?

**Chapter 26: Why, why, why??**

**A/N: This chapter focuses on Wilson's point of view. There is a surprise for everyone at the end.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wilson's face was dead white as he stood in the clinic. Wilson was just rejected by Jessica. Cuddy placed her hand on Wilson's shoulder. "Wilson?"

"Yeah." He could barely speak.

"Why don't you go into my office for a while?" Wilson nodded his head, went into Cuddy's office, and sunk into the couch. He tried to comprehend what had just happened. Never in his life had James Wilson been rejected like that, except for the on girl in high school he had asked out to the junior prom.

Before, when his marriages had ended Wilson never felt like this. It was a completely strange and awkward to him. He felt as if his heart was literally breaking into a thousand pieces. If this is what real love felt like, he did not want it.

Wilson sat on Cuddy's couch for a few minutes, before getting up, and going to his office. Wilson was dead quiet as he walked into his office. When he got there, Wilson crashed on the couch. Wilson looked down at his hands and buried his face in them.

After work, he went to Jessica's apartment and stuffed all of his clothes into a box. Her closet had more room now. Wilson quickly wrote a note and placed the apartment key on top of it. He looked around the apartment before closing the door. There were good memories in that apartment with Jessica, but he had to let go of that now.

At his hotel room, Wilson felt more lonely than every before. He hated how quiet it was and how cold it was. It was a terrible feeling. Wilson turned on the TV in hope that it would help keep the loneliness away; it helped with keeping the quiet away. Wilson crawled into bed and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson's week didn't really get any better. The nurse's were constantly telling him that they were sorry about what had happened. One had even offered him the chance to go out on a date. He had declined the offer. He wasn't really in the mood for a date. He only wanted Jessica, but he couldn't have her.

Strangely enough, House had actually been supportive and a friend. They didn't talk about Jessica at all, which was a relief to Wilson. He didn't want to hear any of House's snide comments about Jessica. House had asked Wilson over one night. They ordered Chinese watched a few movies and House ended up playing the piano as he usually did. It was a nice way for Wilson to escape a night of reminder that Jessica was no longer a part of his life.

On Wednesday, Wilson saw Jessica for the first time since the break up. Jessica and two other surgeons walked into the cafeteria for lunch. Wilson was surprised. He had expected Jessica and the other surgeons to come to the cafeteria for lunch so he couldn't exactly say why he was surprised. They were laughing at a story when Jessica looked away for a few seconds.

She instantly made eye contact with Wilson. Maybe he was the one who had made eye contact with her. Anyway it didn't matter, Wilson felt happy when he saw Jessica's face. He could have sworn that he saw Jessica's eyes softened, but he could not be sure. Wilson gently smiled at Jessica but she looked away. The happy feeling that had filled Wilson was suddenly gone. Wilson changed his attention back to House who had a rather annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you're still pinning over the-she-devil."

"Don't call her that."

"What do you want me to call her then? Julia Roberts?"

"I wasn't dumped the night before the wedding. Your reference won't work."

"Fine Harry, I'll just tell Sally to be under the mistletoe New Years Eve. That should help work out all the problems."

"You're hilarious. You should try out for Saturday Night Live."

"I did, but they didn't like my stuff. They said it was too cruel or something."

"Well, at least you had an ambition. It's better than stalking old archenemies and sabotaging their careers."

"Hey, it's not my fault Von-Evil's math was wrong."

"Right, that's why you copied off of his test in Medical school and got kicked out."

"What can I say, I was bored. Speaking of which, let's get out of here."

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling that Cuddy isn't coming over here to say hello."

Wilson looked to see a very mad and annoyed Cuddy coming over to their table. "What did you do this time?" Wilson asked House.

"Oh, nothing that you would find interesting."

"House, my office. Now." Cuddy hissed.

"It looks as if I was being bad again. Are you going to have to spank me?" House asked Cuddy as he got out of his seat. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

As Cuddy and House were walking away, Wilson looked over to Jessica's table. She was no longer there. He sighed and walked out of the cafeteria and back to his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday was a low-key kind of day. Wilson went into his office and started to work on some paperwork. He had a few patients come in. He had to adjust one patient's meds. Then he had to start a twenty-five year old man on chemotherapy. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Wilson.

Friday was long and boring. Wilson couldn't wait to get out of the office early, but of course that was out of the question. It was always hard to leave PPTH at the end of the day. Something always got in the way of leaving.

After checking up on his last patient, Wilson was ready to leave for the night. Wilson walked into his office and was surprised at who was sitting on the couch. It was Jessica.

"Hi." Jessica said as she sat on the couch.

A part of Wilson did not want Jessica to be there. Then a part of him wanted to see her.

"Hi." He walked behind his desk and sat down. "Was there something you wanted?" Wilson asked as he read a file. He couldn't bring himself to look at Jessica.

"I thought you deserved an explanation."

Wilson looked up confused. "An explanation?"

"I thought you deserved to know why I said no." 

"I don't need to know. I know your answer that's all I needed." A part of Wilson felt like being mean, so his words came out a little harsher than intended.

"The reason I said no—"

"Honestly, I don't need to know."

"Can I just get this out?" Jessica asked. Her eyes said that she needed to tell him why. Wilson nodded his head and listened to Jessica. "The moment you asked me to marry you a number went through my head."

"A number?"

Jessica nodded her head. "It was the number four. If I agreed to marry you, I would be your fourth wife… and possibly your fourth divorce. That image scared me. So, no matter what, I couldn't marry you, even if all of my heart wanted to."

Wilson looked at Jessica in shock. Her logic made sense. Maybe that's what scared him. Wilson got out of his seat and walked over to Jessica. He sat down next to her. Wilson didn't touch Jessica, even though he desperately wanted to.

"Now, it's my turn. Your logic makes sense, but now, I have something to tell you. When I was around you, I was nervous. That's why I couldn't tell you I loved you to your face. Before, in all of my other marriages, I never felt that way, and there is a reason for that. Before I was with you, I was never in love. You are the first person that I have ever truly loved. Thank you for that."

They gazed at each other in the eyes intently. Suddenly everything made sense to them. Jessica was the first to break away. She looked down at the green scarf that she held in her hands, then back at Wilson. "You left this at my apartment."

She handed it to Wilson, who took it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well I should probably get going." She stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Jessica, you know I never would have done that to you, right." Wilson said.

"A part of me did, but now I know." Jessica said as she stood in the doorway. "Good night James."

"Jessica." Jessica looked at Wilson. His body language was different and his tone was as serious as when he had just spoken.

"Yes James." _Why was her throat suddenly dry and her heart beating at an extremely fast pace?_

"Jessica, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"No. I will not marry you James, unless you promise me something."

"What do you want me to promise?"

His body was extremely close to hers. The simple way his hands just gently touched her arms it felt so good. She felt her knees were starting to buckle, but she had to remain strong. "I want you to promise me, that you won't change your mind and give up, but love me and only me until I take my last breath."

"I promise to work at this everyday with you no matter how hard it is, because I love you. I promise to be there for every step of the way." James said.

Jessica felt tears in her eyes. James gently wiped away the tears that had somehow fallen down Jessica's cheeks. Jessica leaned in and kissed Wilson.

The kiss was deep and intense. It was filled with such intensity that it could have lighten up the entire ocean. It ached of all of their feelings, of everything that had missed and had needed of each other. As the moved away from the door, Wilson closed it, and locked it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was perfect as they lay on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. It just felt right. The moment of silence was comfortable, but Jessica felt the need to say something important to Wilson. "You're the first one." Jessica said.

"The first what?" Wilson asked as he breathed in Jessica's scent.

Jessica looked up at Wilson. Her voice was completely honest and sincere. "You are the first person, that I have ever said I loved to."

Wilson studied Jessica's face. He tucked a few strands of Jessica's hair behind her ear. He smiled at her and gently kissed Jessica. They both understood each other in that moment. As the kiss became deeper, Jessica repositioned herself on top of Wilson. Each touch sent good shivers down Jessica's back. From how Wilson's hands gently rested on Jessica's hips to how his hand slipped under Jessica's shirt to undo her bra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica walked into the locker room and up to her brother. "So, I need a favor."

Chase right away noticed how happy his sister was. "What's up?"

"So, I would have asked dad to do this, but you know…."

Chase slightly laughed. His sister was rambling. She was nervous and extremely happy.

"Jess, what is it?"

In an extremely fast voice, Jessica said. "I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle."

Chase blinked a few times to actually make sure that he was awake. "I'm sorry, but I think I miss heard you. Did you just ask me to walk you down the aisle?"

"Yes." Chase stared blankly at his sister. "I'm getting married."

Chase started to laugh. "That's a good one Jessica." _Why wasn't Jessica laughing? Why is she looking at me as if I'm insane?_ Then it hit him. "You are not joking? You're getting MARRIED! WHOA!!"

"Yes, I'm getting married!"

Chase hugged his sister. "Wow! It is Wilson, right?"

"Yes."

"So, it seems that you two worked things out?"

"It seems so." Jessica said with a huge smile. She was glowing.

"Wow, my sister is getting married. Are you sure that this is the right decision?"

"I am."

"Then I'm happy for you. So, what's this about me walking you down the aisle?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you still have the famous tux?" Wilson asked House as he entered House's office.

"It might be in the closet, unless I burned it. Why?" House looked up from the file he was reading.

"Well, you're going to be needing it." Wilson said as he sat down.

"Why? Did Carrie ask you to the prom? Need a buddy to do a fake out for you?"

"No. I need a best man for my wedding."


	27. Plans

**Chapter 27: Plans**

Wilson watched as Jessica flipped through one of the many wedding magazines that were scattered in their apartment. Jessica looked at each wedding dress and said something.

"Nope, that has cone boobs. I don't want to be Madonna, but I would kill for her voice. Yuck, that looks like it is something made for the Victoria Secret runway. Cute, but I'm not a nun."

"You know, you will look beautiful in anything you wear." Wilson said as he walked into the kitchen. Jessica took the magazine in hand flipped to a page and showed it to Wilson.

"Do you want me to walk down the aisle in this?" Jessica asked.

Wilson took the magazine. He looked at the picture, then back at Jessica. "It would be nice for a private showing, but I wouldn't want you wearing it around other people."

"Exactly."

"How is this even considered a wedding dress?" The top have of the dress was twenty-five percent see through.

"Great question." Jessica took the magazine and threw it over into a pile of the other wedding magazines. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"Nope. I pretty much have everything covered." Wilson watched as Jessica debated what she wanted to drink in her head. "How was work?"

"It was okay. You?" She grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"Fine. What's bothering you?"

Jessica turned to Wilson. "How do you always do that?" 

"Do what?"

"Know when something is bothering me, even though I don't say it." Jessica said as she hopped up on the counter.

"You just get a little quieter." Wilson said. "So, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about this patient I have to operate on. I am probably worrying about nothing. How was your day?

"Nothing out of the ordinary, except that I had a bunch of surgeons come up to me."

"Oh, what did they want?" Jessica asked. She was always nervous when surgeons came up to Wilson, if it wasn't about one of his patients and she had a feeling it wasn't about a patient.

"They basically told me they were happy for us." Jessica smiled. Wilson grabbed some foil out of a drawer when Jessica grabbed him by the arm. He turned towards her and saw a glint in her eyes. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing much." Jessica said as she gently kissed Wilson and undid his tie.

"I have to get the glaze on the fish before the garlic burns."

"I'm not being too distracting, am I?"

"Actually, you are being a little distracting." Wilson said, even though he did not mind being distracted this way. Jessica pulled at Wilson's shirt, but he stopped her. He gently held her wrists. "Now, I am trying to cook and you are being very distracting."

"Well, if you had said something, I would have stopped." Jessica said trying to play innocent.

"Sure." Wilson took his already undone tie and belt thanks to Jessica and decided to take control of the situation. "Hands out."

Jessica put out her hands, but started to laugh as Wilson tied them up with his belt. "You know, I never took you as the kinky type."

"Usually, I'm not, but you were being incredibly distracting."

"Was I being a bad girl?"

"Yes, you were being an extremely bad girl." Wilson said as he blindfolded Jessica with his tie.

Jessica could not help, but laugh uncontrollably. "I can't believe you just blindfolded me. What am I supposed to do now?" When Wilson did not answer her, Jessica said. "James."

Wilson gently pecked Jessica's lips. "Hush. I'm trying to cook so you won't starve to death."

Jessica licked her lips before saying. "Well, I could never starve with you around. You have all the nutrients and sweetness I need."

"Dirty talk won't work on me. You are staying tied up, until I'm done cooking."

"Fine. At least I tried. How long do I have to stay tied up for?"

"That all depends on you."

"Oh come on. If you had let me finished we would have had some great foreplay, but you had to tie me up."

"There was a reason for that."

Jessica raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "What was the reason?"

"Move your legs over. I'm going to open the oven and I don't want you to get burned."

Jessica moved her legs out of the way. "See, you have the advantage now."

"How so?" Wilson asked as he put a tray in the oven.

"Well, I'm blindfolded and you have the perfect chance to ogle and fondle me. Think about it. I'm in loose low cut t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans."

"Honey, this may come as a surprise to you, but ogling you doesn't matter as much as being around you. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the view, but no matter what, you will always be beautiful to me." Wilson said as he set the timer. "Plus, fondling you isn't nearly as great as feeling your body laying right next to me at night."

Jessica couldn't help that her cheeks turned a deep scarlet. Wilson came over to Jessica and lifted her arms so that they were around his neck. Jessica wrapped her legs around Wilson's middle. She held on tight as he lifted and carried her to the living room.

He gently set Jessica down on the couch, but she didn't loosen her grip on Wilson's middle. So, he was forced to lie down on top of Jessica. Wilson started to kiss Jessica's face. Each kiss was soft and smooth. Wilson gently took off Jessica's blindfold and held her gaze. "I love you Jessica Chase."

Jessica smiled. "You know, pretty soon it won't be Jessica Chase. It will be Jessica Wilson. I love you to James." Things were about to get interesting when the phone rang. "Do we have to answer that?" Jessica asked.

"Yep." Wilson reached over Jessica's head and grabbed the phone. "Hello… Uh, yes she is right here… May I ask who this is? Yes, please hold on." Wilson covered the mouthpiece and handed the phone to Jessica.

"Who is it?" Jessica asked.

"Anne?"

Jessica's eyes widened. She cautiously took the phone. "Hello Anne."

"Jessica, darling, how are you?"

"I'm good. Yourself?"

"Oh, there is nothing I can complain about. Well, I was just calling to congratulate you on your engagement."

Jessica was shocked. "Why, thank you Anne."

"You're welcome. Jessica, I was going through some closets and such, I found a bunch of your mother's belongings, and I was wondering if you would like to have them?"

"Yes, I would. Thank you."

"Good, I'll get those sent over to you right away. Well, I should be going. Oh and darling, your fiancée sounds like a lovely man. Don't let go of him."

"Oh, I won't."

"Well, have a nice evening."

"Thank you." Jessica hung up the phone and looked at it in shock. That was actually the first, if only good conversation she had ever had with her stepmother.

"Who is Anne?" Wilson asked Jessica as his head laid on Jessica's chest.

"My stepmother." Jessica said.

"Everything okay?" Wilson knew that Jessica was not a fan of her stepmother.

"Yeah, everything is perfect." Jessica turned her attention back to Wilson, but the timer went off.

"Dinner is ready." Wilson said. He tried to stand up, but Jessica's legs remained locked around Wilson. He slightly laughed, but preceded to pick her up anyways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase had been acting a little strange. It was starting to make Cameron anxious. Everything he did was distant. Even the way he held her, it felt as though Chase was a million miles away. Part of Cameron thought Chase's behavior was caused by the fact that they had moved out of the "sex" stage of their relationship. Whatever, it was, it was starting to bother Cameron.

Cameron watched as Chase was spacing out again. Cameron decided to try something out. Cameron gently snuggled into Chase more. Chase noticed how Cameron touch signaled that she needed/wanted more. He tightened his grip on Cameron.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked Chase.

"Yeah. Why?" Chase said as he tried to cover up everything that was running through his head.

"You just seem a little out of it." Cameron said. "You're making me a little nervous."

Chase looked down at Cameron. He brought her chin up, so they were eye to eye. "I'm making you nervous?" Cameron nodded her head. In Cameron's eyes Chase saw how his quiet behavior had been bothering Cameron. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Talk to me then. I don't want you to push me away."

"I didn't realize I was pushing you away." Chase said. He honestly did not want to be putting through this much pain and grief. "I am so sorry. I did not realize I was being a jerk."

"Robert. Kiss me." Chase looked at Cameron. He gently placed his lips to hers. It was soft, but showed Cameron how sorry he was. The kiss grew with intensity. Cameron pulled back for a few seconds. "Promise me, you'll tell me what is bothering you soon."

"I promise to tell you what is bothering me soon. Very soon." At least he hoped so. It was killing him that he couldn't tell Cameron what he was thinking.

Later that night, Cameron was already fast asleep in Chase's arms. He held her tight. Cameron gently turned over, so that her face was buried in his chest. He felt her hot breath on his chest and neck. Chase soaked in the feeling and ran his fingers through Cameron's hair. He hated that he could not just tell her how he felt. He never wanted to let go of her. Chase closed his eyes, tightened his grip around Cameron, and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cameron came home the next night, she was met with a surprise. Chase was waiting by the door for her holding her sweater. "Hey stranger. Is my sweater keeping you company?"

Chase looked down at the sweater in his hands. "Yup. It was waiting with me until you came home."

"Hmm… well, I think the sweater and I are going to go inside. It's cold out here. Care to join me inside?"

Chase gently wrapped his arms around Cameron. "Well, I kind of made plans for us tonight. Is that okay?"

"Is there enough time for me to change?" Cameron asked. She didn't really feel like going out in scrubs.

Chase nodded his head. He followed Cameron into the apartment. He waited on the couch as Cameron changed into jeans and a turtleneck. She had no idea what Chase had planned, but she took the hint that she wanted to dress warm. 

Cameron could only smile when Chase pulled the car up to _Joe's Ice Skating Rink._ "This is where we had our first date." Cameron said as she and Chase walked into the building holding hands.

Chase nodded his head. "Now, I think I need another lesson because I probably forgot everything you taught me." Chase said as he tied up the skates.

Cameron gently took Chase by the hand and led him onto the ice. "One, two, three. One, two, three. There you go. See, you are skating."

Like before, Chase was still very nervous on the ice, but he had a better hang on the ice verses before. "Well, I don't know if this is skating or just luck."

"Well, I don't know, I think this is a little more than luck." Cameron said with a smile, but Chase fell over. "It looks like I spoke too soon. Come here, give me you hand."

Cameron gave Chase a hand and was able to pull him up. After dusting himself off, they started to skate some more. "Well, one down only three hundred more to go." Chase joked.

"Oh, poor baby. You know that you can't blame me this time. You wanted to come skating."

"Yeah, remind me why."

"You were being a thoughtful and kind guy." Cameron said as she let go of Chase and started to skate around him.

Chase grabbed her and pulled her in so that he had his arms wrapped around Cameron from behind. "A thoughtful and kind guy? Hmm… that actually doesn't sound to bad."

"So, why did you want to come skating?" Cameron asked. She knew that Chase didn't fully enjoy skating. If anything, he only went because of Cameron.

"I like skating." Chase lied.

"Liar. Come on." Cameron said as she turned around to face Chase.

"What? I can't just go ice-skating, because you like it?"

"You can, but you hate ice-skating."

"I don't hate ice-skating." Cameron gave Chase a skeptical look. "Okay, I'll admit I like soccer more. Look, I just wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend doing something she enjoys. Is there something wrong with that."

"No, but you are up to something. So, what is it?"

"I'm not up to anything. I just wanted to do something that you liked."

Cameron's eyes softened. "Next time, rent _The Notebook_ and get a bowl of popcorn. It will be less painful for you."

"I'm not sure that's true. Last time we watched that, you held me so tight that my arm went numb."

"Your arm did not go numb." Cameron threw her hands up. "Fine. I will admit that I may have held you a bit tighter than usual."

"It's like watching a scary movie with you." Chase said with a smile as he remembered the last time they had tried to watch a scary movie. They didn't get through the first fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, but I'm getting better. I think I'm ready to watch a scary movie now."

"All the way through?"

"Yes."

"This isn't going to turn into a thing where I have to hold you all night, because you are so scared that you can't get to sleep is it?" Chase asked with a wide smile.

"You're not nice."

"Yes I am. That's why you like me."

"Oh, is that so?" Cameron asked with a devilish smile.

"Yes, that and I am an excellent kisser."

"Now, I can agree with the kissing part. You do have nice lips, but I'm not sure they are excellent."

"Well, we will just have to test that out, won't we?"

"I guess we will." Cameron said as she brought her face a little closer to Chase's. While keeping his balance, Chase gently kissed Cameron.

"See, that wasn't too bad now was it?" Chase asked.

"It was good, but not excellent." Cameron teased.

"That probably has something to do with the fact that I am trying to keep my balance." Chase said right before he fell. "Do you care to help me get up?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Cameron skated to a stop, gave her hand to Chase, and helped pull him up. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"Why, I'm just warming up?"

"They're closing." Cameron said with a smile.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Chase agreed. "I'll treat to hot chocolate."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The simple excursion of getting hot chocolate had somehow turned into them renting movies. Cameron had grabbed _Love Actually_, the perfect cuddling up to your boyfriend movie. In other words, it was the perfect chick flick. Meanwhile, Chase grabbed _The Village_, an entertaining if not very scary movie.

In the living room, Chase set up as Cameron called it, the perfect little nest. Chase pulled out the futon that had somehow escaped storage, and placed pillows and blankets on it. While Cameron was changing, Chase put in _Love Actually_. If he was going to stay awake all night holding Cameron, he would rather do it on the weekend.

As Chase was setting up everything in the living room, Cameron was changing into her pajamas. She came out of the bedroom wearing flannel top and bottoms with kittens on them. What could Cameron say: she was a girly girl at heart? Chase was already in a t-shirt and flannel pants.

"Oh, don't you look cute." Chase said when Cameron came out of the bedroom.

"Yes, well some of us like kitten pajamas. It looks like you were busy setting up a nest in here."

"I thought it might be more comfortable." Chase said as he sat down on the futon.

Cameron sat down next to Chase and snuggled up close to him as he pressed play on the movie. "I though we were going to watch the scary movie tonight." Cameron said, as the movie was clearly not _The Village_.

"Hot chocolate and popcorn goes better with chick flicks." Chase said as he wrapped the blanket around himself and Cameron. Cameron gave him that look. "Okay, I thought it would be nicer if we enjoyed a movie together tonight and tomorrow night I'll hold you all night long until you calm down."

"Fine. Just as long as we watch the scary movie tomorrow night."

"I promise we will."

"Good."

Chase was happy and content as he held Cameron in his arms. He enjoyed watching the movie with her, even though she clutched onto him. Even so, something felt stretched. He knew what it was. He just needed to say it aloud. Then everything would be right.

"Allison…"

"Yeah?" Cameron said as she watched the movie.

"I love you." _There he had said it. Why had Allison just gone stiff? Was she crying?_ "Allison, are you okay?" He paused the movie.

"Yeah, everything is perfect." She was obviously lying to him now.

"If everything is okay, why are you crying?" Chase asked as he moved a strand of hair out of Cameron's face. "Look, I don't need you to say anything back to me. I know it might be too soon for you and I am willing to wait as long as you need me to. I just wanted to tell you how I felt."

Cameron looked at Chase her eyes a little red. "This whole time I thought there was something wrong with me. It turns out that you were just nervous about saying I love you."

"Yeah…" Okay now, he felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Well, you're crying that has to count for something."

"I am not crying."

"Okay." He pressed play on the movie.

"Robert…"

"Yeah."

"I love you to." Chase smiled as he pulled Cameron closer to him and kissed her. She loved him. That was the best thing ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so what did we decided on again?" Jessica asked as she sat down on the couch in Wilson's office.

"Roses." Wilson said as he picked up one of the cartons of Chinese food. "White rice?"

"Yes please." Jessica said as she wrote something down. Wilson scooped some of Rice unto Jessica's plate. "White and lavender?"

"Lavender?" Wilson asked.

"What you don't like the color of lavender?" Jessica asked as she was eating noodles.

"I do like lavender. It can just a very overly powerfully color with white."

"So, that's a no."

"Your wedding. You get to choose the colors." Wilson said. He instantly knew his wording was a mistake. "Wait, that came out wrong."

"My wedding?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. Wait no. I'm just digging a deeper hole aren't I?"

"Yeah, your grave is just about dug." Jessica said.

"I give up. What can I do to make up this terrible offense?" Wilson said as he sat down next to Jessica. His hand suggestively rubbed Jessica's back.

"That's not going to work." Jessica said. "Give me pat of your egg roll and everything will be restored."

"Deal." Wilson took half of the egg roll and put it on Jessica's plate. She had just made that way to easy for him.

"Who from your family is coming and what should I watch out for?"

"House, well you know. Mom, dad, brother and maybe a few others, You?"

"Robert, my Aunt Roslyn, her daughter Madelyn, who is my favorite cousin, and a couple of friends from back home."

"Aunt Roslyn. How is she related to you?"

"She is my father's sister."

"I thought you weren't close to your father's side of the family."

"Not really, but Aunt Roslyn and my father were not close. It had something to do with the divorce and such. You'll like her. I will not inviting my mother's side of the family. They will be too much for you to handle."

"What do you mean?"

"They have no hearts and are intentionally cruel people. I only know how to deal with them because of years, and I mean years, of experience."

"Did you find a wedding dress yet?" Wilson asked, changing the subject.

"You are not going to see it."

"I never asked to see it."

"I'm just telling you now. You will have to wait until the wedding. It's bad luck."

"You actually believe in that?"

"Yes, I am superstitious. It's a habit from being a surgeon." Jessica said with a grin. She had seen many dresses she liked, but nothing that really caught her attention. Nothing she saw was the perfect dress. She was still looking for that dress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I would have had this up sooner, but I've been knocked out with pain pills for the last week. Don't worry, I'm fine. I just had to get the wisdom teeth out. Anyways, Warning: this story will be ending in a few more chapters.**


	28. Our Pasts

**Chapter 28: Our Pasts**

"Explain this to me one more time." Wilson asked Jessica as they sat in the airport lobby.

"My Aunt Roslyn and cousin Madelyn obviously found out about the wedding, so they decided on the spur of the moment to fly out here and help us get ready for the wedding." Jessica said excitedly.

"No, it more like they forced you into letting them help you plan your wedding." Robert said as he sat leaned against one of the pillars in the lobby. Jessica glared at her brother. "You know I'm right Jess."

"Okay, I'll admit it, but it's not like I mind." Jessica said. She loved her Aunt Roslyn and cousin Madelyn. Aside from Robert, they were her favorite and close relatives. "You'll have to admit the woman knows how to plan a wedding."

"Okay, she can plan a wedding." Robert said. He looked at his watch.

"Don't try and say you have a date. Allison will hurt you." Jessica said.

"I wasn't going to. Shouldn't they be out here by now? The plane landed awhile ago."

"They're coming, Mr. Impatient. Are you okay Allison?" Jessica asked a paler than usual Cameron.

Some of her color came back. "I'm fine."

Chase looked at his girlfriend and put an arm around her shoulder. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous."

"You get nervous. You could have fooled me."

"It's not everyday I get to meet your family." Cameron said as she put an arm around Chase.

"Well, they'll be easy on you. Be happy their not from my mother's side of the family. Now, they are scary people."

"How scary?"

"_The Exorcist_ meets _The Devil Wears Pravda_ scary."

"Catholics who have style problems. You finally make some sense to me now." Cameron said with a wide smile.

"Not funny."

"Oh, I think it was a little." Cameron said as she kissed Chase's cheek. "Don't worry your still cute."

"I think I see them coming." Jessica said. Jessica waved to two women.

One of the women was, Madelyn, who had brown hair, blue eyes, and had and athletic build. She could have passed as Robert and Jessica's sister. She looked about the same age as the twins. The other woman looked to be in her early sixties. She was slender, her hair gray, and had the famous Chase blue eyes.

Jessica gave the older woman a hug first. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Jessica dear, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. You look beautiful darling."

"How was the flight?"

"I'm shattered, but it's nothing that some sleep and a good fuck wouldn't cure, as my sister, God rest her soul, used to say." The twins and Madelyn laughed, but Cameron and Wilson just looked shocked. Roslyn noticed the two and said. "It was just a figure of speech. We've been on a plane for the last twelve hours next to a crying baby."

Cameron nodded her head. She had not expected that from Chase's aunt. Cameron was starting to get a better feeling about things already.

"Hey handsome." Madelyn said as she gave Robert a hug.

"Hey." Chase said. He had a huge smile on his face.

"What's with the hair?"

"I'm letting it grow." He let go of Madelyn.

"Well, that's definitely clear. It hasn't been this long since, well, for a bloody long time."

Jessica had heard Madelyn's comment and slightly laughed. "Jess, look at his hair it's crazy."

"I know. I almost freaked out when I first saw it. He desperately needs a haircut." Jessica said.

"Oh, stop bothering that boy." Aunt Roslyn said as she gave Robert a hug. She looked him over. "Still as handsome as ever. I swear Chase men always get the good looks, but the hair could use a trim."

"I'm not sure if that's true for all Chase men." Robert said. "Look at that uncle, what was his name, the one with all the trains."

"Oh, Albert. Well, he was strange man all together." Roslyn said. She turned her attention to Allison. "Now, this must be your girlfriend."

"Yes, sorry. Aunt Roslyn and Madelyn this is my girlfriend Allison Cameron."

"You are lovely darling." Roslyn said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Cameron said.

Roslyn turned to Wilson. "Are you the one wanting to marry my niece?" Her tone was serious to the point of almost harsh. Jessica, Robert, and Madelyn looked confused.

"Yes." Wilson replied.

"Well, Jessica her is very special, but I expect you already know that." Wilson nodded his head. "If she gets hurt, there will be hell to pay."

"I can't promise anything, but to love her." Wilson said. He never thought Jessica's aunt could be making him this nervous.

The woman studied him a little longer, before smiling. "Welcome, to the family James." She reached over and gave him a hug.

"What was that?" Jessica asked.

"That my dear is the Chase family greeting." Roslyn said as bags started to finally come in to the baggage claim.

"Which one's are yours?" Robert asked.

"That big black one with the red ribbon on it. Madelyn's is a blue duffle bag."

"I already have mine." Madelyn said as Robert grabbed the black suitcase.

"What's in this? Bricks?" Robert asked.

"Wedding stuff. Robert, planning a wedding is more complicated than you think."

"Clearly. This thing weighs a ton. How did you ever get it through security?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Jessica and Robert fully protested, Aunt Roslyn and Madelyn decided to sleep at a hotel. Along with helping to plan a wedding, it gave everyone space. A few days later, everyone was over at Jessica's apartment.

Robert laughed as he watched the four women talk about weeding stuff around Jessica's table.

"You won't be laughing when we're helping you plan your wedding Robert." Madelyn said. Both Allison and Robert's eyes grew wide. They didn't dare look at each other. Roslyn took a mental note and smiled.

"Okay, men out." Roslyn said.

"What? Why?" Robert asked. Both he and Wilson were nervous.

"It's bad luck for the groom-to-be to see the dress."

"I'm not the groom." Robert protested.

"You can keep James company."

"Go, you two can have some bonding time." Jessica said. Wilson and Chase both looked unsure of the idea.

Cameron gently pecked Chase's lips, before turning him towards the door. "See you tonight."

"Have fun ladies." Wilson said as he before he closed the door.

"I'll be right back." Jessica said as she got up and went into the hallway. She made sure to close the door behind her. "Hey."

James turned around and went to talk to Jessica while Robert went downstairs. "Are you done already?"

"Not even close. Are you okay with this?"

"What having a bunch of women plan our wedding? Yeah. Just as long as I get to make a final decision."

"I can probably arrange for that. Except for the dress."

"I remember something about having to wait." Wilson said as he placed his hands on Jessica's hips.

"I'll try and find something that will make it impossible for you to take your eyes off of me."

"You already do that, but on our wedding day, I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes or hands off of you."

Jessica smiled and slightly blushed. "Good plan." She tilted her head to the side.

"I try." Wilson gently kissed Jessica, who gently slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"Okay, now get out of here." Jessica said, as they pulled apart. She walked back into the apartment to see that Cameron was talking with Madelyn.

"Jessica, what's your dress size again?" Aunt Roslyn asked.

"Two." Jessica said as she sat down.

"Good, I won't have to alter this at all then." Aunt Roslyn was holding a dress that Jessica had only seen in pictures. "A little girl once told me that this was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Now, you don't have to wear it, unless you want to."

"No." Jessica said quickly. She looked at the dress in a daze state. "I would love to wear this dress."

"Why don't you go try it on then?"

Jessica took the dress and went into the bedroom. She just looked completely shocked that she was holding this dress. The dress, her own mother had been married in.

Jessica emerged from the bedroom moments later. "Does it look that bad?" Jessica asked to break the silence.

"No. You look gorgeous darling." Aunt Roslyn said as she came up to Jessica. Jessica let out a breath relieved. "May I?" Her aunt asked as she saw the last few buttons of the dress were left undone.

"Sure." Jessica stood still as her Aunt finished the last few buttons of the back.

Sewn with inner rayon and satin that was covered in with Chantilly that connected at the bodice, the ball gown skirt of the dress was three layers. That ended at the floor.

The dropped Basque waist seam of the waist sat high and created a piped waist seem. The décolletage of the bodice was hand cut and sewn in a zigzag stitch attaching clear sequins. While the whole bodice was gently, hand embroidered with flowers.

The closure of the back was with thirty-seven hand painted mica covered buttons and the loops disappeared into the lumbar, with a sequined and beaded leaf at the top back of the neck. Allowing the bodice to form fit to the curve of Jessica's back. The delicate sleeves, closed at the inner wrist with three buttons featuring a wedding point over the top of the hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe how beautiful your sister looked in that dress. It's like she was made for it." Cameron said as she walked helping Robert cook in kitchen.

"What's she wearing?" Robert asked.

"Apparently, your mother's dress." She didn't see any harm in sharing with Robert. He was Jessica's brother, but to be safe she had asked for permission first.

Chase thought about it for a few seconds. He went over to the bookcase and picked up the photo album. He turned it to the page where this parent's wedding picture was. "This dress?" He asked as he turned the album so Cameron could see it.

"Yep. Wow, you mother was gorgeous."

"Uh huh." Chase, like his sister, had never seen the dress in person. He walked into back into the kitchen and stirred the sauce that was on the stove. "Where did she get the dress?"

"Your aunt brought it."

"No, I know that. I was just wondering where she got it."

"Wait, you never saw your mom's wedding dress as a child?" Cameron asked as it clicked in her head.

"No. Did you?"

"Yeah. My mom had the dress hanging up in her closet. When I was little I used to sneak into her room and just look at it."

"I can see you doing that." They were on the subject of weddings but cautiously avoiding the comment made by Chase's aunt. An annoying silence filled the kitchen. "So, about what my aunt said." Chase ventured out.

"Don't worry about it. She was just joking. It's probably one of those things we'll look back at in a few days and laugh at."

"Right, of course." _Why was he taking the easy way out?_

"Marriage. That's a scary thought." Cameron said without realizing it as she was setting the table.

"Why?"

"What?" Cameron asked confused about they were even talking about.

"You said 'marriage was a scary thought'. Why?"

"It's a commitment forever. It's not as if you can say, well this was a wasted weekend. It has an effect on everyone involved." Chase knew that Cameron was more talking about her experience from losing her husband.

"Okay, so what if two people are in love, what then."

"If your in love then sure. I guess it can make sense."

"It made sense for you at one time." Chase said.

"That was different though." Her tone suggested that she was annoyed with where the conversation was going.

"How so? You were two people in love."

"No we weren't!" Cameron yelled outraged.

Chase was confused by Cameron's response and her unexpected outrage. "What are you talking about?"

"We weren't in love per say. I didn't really love my husband, he was dying, and I took care of him. We only got married for legality. We had dated and maybe a part of me was in love with him, but not every single part. I loved him to a point and he me. It was just a mutual agreement." Cameron said. She wouldn't look at Chase she headed into the kitchen and looked for something to distract herself.

Chase watched Cameron he had not meant for that to happen. He walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the wall. He wanted to touch and hold Cameron, but he was unsure of how Cameron would react. Eventually, he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder before saying, "I'm sorry that I made you talk about that stuff. I shouldn't have pried."

"It's okay." Cameron said. It felt good to be in Chase's arms. She turned around, wrapping her arms around Chase's neck, and leaned against the counter. "You would have found out about it eventually."

Chase pulled Cameron in closer and held her. They stood there, holding each other. Chase had completely fallen in love with Cameron; and he thought she was in love with him to. Now, he wasn't sure_. Did Cameron really love him?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"White and yellow." Jessica said Wilson came into the apartment.

"What color yellow?"

"There are two choices. Buttercup yellow or gold?"

Wilson thought about it. "Buttercup yellow."

"Okay, the colors scheme is done. I can check that off the list as well." Jessica put a check by an item.

Wilson looked at the list with her and noticed a certain item checked off. "You found a dress."

"Yep and it is going to stop you dead in your tracks. Only thing is that you're going have a hard time getting me out of it."

"I'll be up for the challenge." Wilson said as he put an arm around Jessica. "Let's see what is left on the list." He went down the list. "Do you want a traditional Catholic wedding?" He said unexpectedly. Jessica looked at Wilson. They had yet to talk about religion for the wedding. "You're more religious than I am. It just makes more sense that it's in a church verses a synagogue."

"I like that idea." Jessica said. The more she thought about it, the more she liked it. "In fact, I love it! It is a great idea." Jessica moved over so that she was straddling Wilson's lap.

Wilson smiled at how excited Jessica was. "I'm glad, you liked it." He gently kissed Jessica. "What's left on the list?"

"Too much." Jessica was fully enjoying the moment, but the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello. Okay… I'll be right in. Bye." Jessica got up and grabbed her keys.

"Work?" She nodded her head.

"Don't wait up for me." Jessica gently pecked Wilson on the cheek before heading out the door.

Wilson looked the list and went down it. He put a check by an item. He picked up a picture of him and Jessica. _"I can't believe how much I'm in love with you."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: For legal reasons, I have to give credit to the movie: **_**L.A. Story**_**. I borrowed a line and altered it a little. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to fully explain the full beauty of the dress, but I could not. If you want to see the dress, go to my profile. There will be a link. **


	29. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 29: Wedding Bells**

**A/N: This chapter takes a month or two after the last chapter. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chase was awake again. This had been happening for the last couple of days. He knew why he kept waking up in the middle of the night. He gently removed Cameron's hand from his chest and sat up. He sat on the side of the bed and looked at her. What she had said was starting to have an effect on him. He really cared about her.

Chase went into the living room and quietly took out his violin case. Cameron would never look in there. Sitting next to the rosin, was a small box. He opened in and took a look at the modest, but elegant engagement band. He had picked it out a few weeks ago, but was lacking the courage to ask. He put the box back and went back to bed.

When he laid down, Cameron snuggled closer to him. "Are you okay?" A half-sleeping Cameron asked.

Chase was worried that she had seen him looking at the ring. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can't sleep again?"

Chase looked at the Cameron whose head was resting on his chest. "How did you—?"

"You've been waking up for the last couple of days, around this time." Cameron rolled over, so that she was on top of him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chase said. He saw that subtle glint in Cameron's eyes and rested his hands on her hips. "I just can't sleep."

"Well, since we are both awake…" Cameron moved her lips down Chase's chest. She stopped and looked up at her lover's smile. "I think we'll both sleep better." Cameron said as she brought her face up to his.

Chase rolled them over so that his body was tightly pressed against hers. "I think that you might be right about that." Cameron giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson was hanging up his jacket in the closet when he found the case. _Where did this come from?_ "Honey." He called out.

"What?" Jessica asked from the next room.

"What's is this case in the closet for?"

Jessica came out and looked at half visible case. "That would be my cello."

"You play the cello." Jessica nodded her head. "Why do I never see you playing it?"

"I play it ever once and a while. You must have seen me playing."

"Never." He didn't remember ever noticing it in the closet before.

"Really?" Jessica asked. That didn't make any sense to her. "Well, now you know. What are you looking for?"

"Nothing. I was just hanging up my jacket." Jessica went back into the kitchen where something delicious was cooking. Wilson took the cello case out of the closet. It was heavier than he expected.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked uncertain of what James wanted with her cello.

"I just wanted to take a look at it. Is that okay?"

"Knock yourself out." Jessica said and then added. "Just be careful with that, it's old."

"How old?" Wilson asked as he cautiously opened the case.

"It's like my great grandfather's or something. I don't really remember." Jessica said as she was pouring a glass of wine for Wilson and herself.

She handed him a glass. "Thanks. Wow, it's in really good condition." Jessica nodded her head and took a sip of her wine. "Can I hear you play?"

Jessica looked at Wilson. "How about another night?"

"Sure." He closed the case and put it back in the closet. Wilson smiled as he watched Jessica. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, nothing special, but still she looked gorgeous to him.

"What?" Jessica asked as she caught Wilson watching her.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring your beauty."

Jessica came over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, aren't you lucky that I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, I am very lucky." Wilson kissed Jessica. "Speaking of forever, what is the plan for tomorrow?"

"You really know how to ruin the moment, but I'll give you a break. Tomorrow night, Kelly, Madelyn, Amelia, Allison, Rebecca, Lisa, and I are going to go out for my party. As for you, House, Rob, and Justin are taking you out. I think Rob tried to invite Keith, but something about being a priest turned him off the bachelor party."

"Justin is married to Kelly." Wilson said. He had only met Justin, Keith, Amelia, and Kelly the other day and was still getting use to Jessica's friends. "Keith is the priest and Amelia is your best friend from France."

"Yes, Justin and Kelly have been married three years. Keith and Rob are old seminary buddies." The timer went off and Jessica went back into the kitchen. '"By the way, when I come home tomorrow night you better be up."

"Why?" Wilson asked. He was already going to have a bad hang over, now he wasn't going to have a chance to sleep it off.

"Well, I'm going to come home wasted, but besides that, I'm going to get in bed naked and act like we just had a really big fight."

Wilson considered the proposal. Make up sex with a drunk and exceptionally horny Jessica. He didn't need to consider anymore. Jessica had sold her argument. Wilson would just go to work with a bad hangover. "I'll be waiting up for you."

"Good, because that will be the last time you will ever get to have sex with Jessica Chase."

Wilson smiled and walked over to Jessica and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm going to miss you." He tired the pouting face.

"Oh, poor baby." Jessica said as she faced Wilson. "You'll get to see me at work and the dress rehearsal."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same."

"It's not even a week. I think that you will be able to survive. Just think of it as practice for when I have crazy shifts. Plus, for the next two weeks, you do not have to let me out of your arms. We can just stay in bed all day." Jessica said with a smile. A few nights without Wilson, then a lifetime with, nothing could be better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rehearsal had gone well, now they were all eating diner together. They were at a nice and quiet restaurant. Jessica and Robert's curiosity got the better of them and they headed over to their Aunt Roslyn.

"Okay, we want to know where the dress came from." Jessica said as Robert stood next to her.

Aunt Roslyn smiled and looked up at her niece and nephew. "I was wondering when you two were going to ask about the dress."

"It's just that we never saw that dress and like the rest of mom's stuff it disappeared." Jessica said as she and Robert took a seat at the table. They were the only three at that certain table.

"Blame your father for that. Bloody idiot! I never understood why he cut you two kids off." Aunt Roslyn said. It was obvious that she had not gotten along with her late brother. "Even as a kid he was always doing things to separate himself from people."

"Aunt Roslyn, the dress. Where did you get it?" Robert asked.

"Curious, you were always like that Robert." Robert and Jessica waited patiently. "Well, like all your mother's things they went with your father. He may have left you kids with your mother, God rest her soul, but he never really forgot. He tried. That's why he sent you two off to boarding school. It eased the pain of letting go, as he said." Roslyn signaled for Jessica and Robert to come closer. "Sometimes, your father would burry himself in the video tapes or the pictures, because he missed you two so much. Rowan, even as a child he was terrible at showing his true feelings. He desperately loved you two, but he could not say it aloud. Maybe, one day you'll be able to forgive him for everything he did to you two. I'm sorry, he never told you two the truth." Jessica and Robert were both in shock by what they had just heard. Aunt Roslyn gave a hug to them both, before excusing herself.

Robert and Jessica looked at each other. Both of them were thinking the same thing. Robert put an arm around Jessica's shoulder. "Let's go enjoy the rest of this party." Jessica nodded her head. Jessica headed over to where Kelly, Keith, Justin, Amelia, and Madelyn were sitting.

Robert headed out to the balcony, where he caught Allison standing alone, looking at the sunset. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hey. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just needed some air. What's your excuse for being out here?"

"I saw a beautiful woman standing alone, I thought I would join her."

"Good choice." He felt her shiver a little. He took off his suit jacket and put it on Cameron, before putting his arms around her again. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Looking at the sunset and holding Cameron, Chase felt as if he could do this forever. "I love you Allison."

"I love you to."

"No, I really love you." Cameron turned around and looked Chase in the face. "With everything you said, I just wanted to make myself clear. This thing that we are in, I am all in. That's where I stand, now where do we stand?"

"I think we are standing at a good point, because I am deeply and fully in love with all of you Robert Chase."

Chase smiled. He leaned in close and whispered; "Allison Cameron, will you marry me?"

Cameron looked Chase in the eyes. She could tell that he was dead serious. Cameron leaned in a whispered back, "Yes, Robert Chase, I will marry you." They held on to each other tight as they enjoyed the simple romantic moment.

Cameron felt something slide on her finger and looked down. There, placed on her hand was the engagement ring. Cameron looked at it. It was beautiful. She smiled and kissed her fiancée. "I love you. Robert."

"I love you to Allison."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica was nervous to say the least. She was standing in front of the mirror, looking over person staring back at her. The woman in the mirror was beautiful. It was hard for Jessica to believe that was her.

Jessica went over the list in her head again. _Makeup: it was simple. Hair: pulled back with a few lose strands gently curled in the front. Something old: the dress. Something new: lipstick, a burgundy red that heightened her lips. Something blue: a garter belt that Amelia had found. _Amelia was always good at finding strange things like that.

Amelia walked into the room and looked at Jessica. Amelia had dark black hair and brilliant grey eyes. She was petite. "Are you okay?" Amelia asked with a thick French accent, even though her English was flawless.

"Yes. I just have nerves." Amelia nodded her head. It made sense. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Jessica asked.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Robert asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure." Jessica said. Amelia went out as Robert came in the room. Jessica turned around and looked at Robert as he entered the room.

"Oh, wow."

"What?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Robert slowly approached Jessica and looked up and down.

Chase placed his hand on Jessica's cheek. "They would be proud of you." Jessica smiled. "What about we get you down the aisle?" Jessica nodded her head.

When Jessica entered the chapel, all eyes fell on her. She was glowing. Wilson looked at Jessica and was blown away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson and Jessica were on the dance floor having their first dance as husband and wife.

"You look amazing. I almost thought I had died and was in heaven when I first saw you." Wilson said.

"Maybe we are in heaven." Jessica looked right at Wilson. "You aren't allowed to die on me yet."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good, because I would never forgive you for leaving and not growing old with me."

"I'm planning to grow old with you." Wilson said as Jessica brought her face up. They heard the spoons clinking against the glass. Jessica leaned in a kissed her husband. "How in the world did I get you to fall in love with?" Wilson asked Jessica when their lips pulled apart.

"I probably fell in love with you when you were having trouble with you tie on our first date." Wilson smiled at the memory. "You were nervous that night."

"Well, if I remember correctly you were wearing a blue cocktail dress."

"You remembered what I was wearing."

"It's impossible to forget you."

"Okay, when did you first fall for me?"

"Probably the night we first kissed."

"It was a good first kiss." Jessica rested her head on Wilson's chest. "I never thought that we would end up here, but I am happy we did."

"So am I." Wilson said. Everything felt perfect for the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She looks happy." Justin said as she sat around the table with Kelly, Keith, Madelyn, Amelia, Robert, and Allison.

"Yeah, she does." Robert said. His hand underneath the table gently held Cameron's.

"It a miracle with her record." Kelly said. Everyone looked at her. "Oh come on, we all know it's true."

"Okay, your right, but you also have to take Wilson's record into consideration to." Robert said.

"So, Rob, mate, are you going to tie the knot any time soon?" Justin asked to be annoying. He actually had no clue about Robert and Allison's engagement.

Robert was surprised and tried hard to keep from spiting out his drink or choking. "Um… We'll see." A scarlet Chase said.

Cameron squeezed Chase's hand and he relaxed. "Sorry, to put you on the spot, but there is nothing else to talk about." Justin said.

"I really doubt that." Chase said. "Don't worry, payback is a bitch."

"Oh no boys, please, I thought you two were already past all that." Kelly said.

"Past what?" Cameron asked.

"Justin and I have a history of playing practical jokes on each other." Chase said with a wide smile. "What's the score anyways?"

"I'm up and you are down." Justin said.

"I don't know, I think Rob might be ahead." Kelly said.

"What kinds of practical jokes do you two play on each other?" Cameron asked. This sounded interesting to her.

"Well, it depends." Chase said.

"Come on, tell me one." Cameron pleaded.

Chase gave in. "Okay, this one is very mild compared to others I have done. So in college, I snuck into Justin's dorm room while he was at class and bolted all of his furniture to the ceiling."

"Okay, you boys are just weird." Cameron said.

"Yeah, but we are charming."

"I'll agree with that." Justin said. "Speaking of traditions, I am surprised that Jessica did not have a Chase wedding."

"I'm not." Kelly said. "She was never really into that style."

"What's a Chase wedding?" Cameron asked.

"It's a stupid tradition that Rob and my family like to practice. It basically says we have a bunch of money and have no problem showing that off." Madelyn said.

"The worst part of those weddings is having to wear tails." Robert said.

"You don't look too bad Robert in tails Robert." Amelia said.

"Ah ha, you spoke to me in English. Finally."

Amelia rolled her eyes and said something that sound like an insult in French.

"_Merci."_ Robert said. "Oh, come on Amelia, I got you. You cannot not talk to me in English now."

Amelia refused to say anything more to Robert. "Okay, I'm confused now." Allison said.

"Amelia refuses to speak English to_ me_."

"Why?"

"Because for a man whose first language was French, he needs the practice." Amelia said directly to Cameron.

Cameron turned to Chase. "French was your first language."

"_Oui."_

"I didn't know that."

"I don't speak it as much as I probably should." Amelia smiled at Robert's remark. "Well, I'm getting bored. Allison, may I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." She stood up and Robert led them on to the dance floor, where there were a few other couples dancing.

Chase pulled Cameron close to him and they danced to the slow song. "What are you thinking about?" Chase asked.

"How sexy you sounded when you were speaking French."

"Oh yeah." Chase said with a slight laughed.

"Yeah."

"How's this for sexy? _Tu veux coucher avec moi ce soir?_"

"It's very sexy. Now, what does that mean?"

"I was just asking if you want to go have sex later."

Cameron smiled and slightly blushed. "You're chances of getting lucky just got higher."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night progressed, Robert and his Aunt Roselyn started to talk. "I like Allison."

Chase smiled. "I like her to. No, I love her."

"Does she know that?"

Chase nodded his head. "I asked Allison to marry me."

"What did she say?" Aunt Roslyn said as if she was not surprised at all.

"She said yes." Chase's face glowed.

"I thought she would. You are a lucky man. You've found love Robert, don't ever let it go." Aunt Roslyn said as she squeezed Robert's hand.

"I won't let her go without a fight."

"Good, now go ask your sister to dance." Robert was walking away, when Aunt Roselyn said. "Robert, he would be proud of you, just like me."

"Thanks Aunt Roselyn."


	30. Baby, Talk To Me

**Chapter 30: Baby, Talk to Me.**

Jessica was happy. She was married and had been for a few months now. Her brother was getting married in a couple weeks and that made her as happy as could be. So, why was she going insane? She was happy with her husband. He was happy with her.

Jessica knew what she wanted, but she felt it was too soon. However, her thoughts were constantly revolving around this one thing. She would be good for five minutes, then it would come back. It was agitating. It was the worst when Jessica went to sleep though. She would shut her eyes and there it would be. It was never ending.

Wilson had noticed that his wife was tense by something, but he didn't know what it was. "I'm home." Jessica called out as she entered the apartment. She stuffed her backpack in the closet.

"How was work?"

"Very long, but no one died. Therefore, I am happy." Jessica saw flowers in a vase in the kitchen and asked, even though she knew the answer: "Are these for me?"

"Well, it was you or House, but he is only partial to poison ivy. Of course there for you, who else would I give flowers to?"

"I don't know. Maybe they were for your secret admirer. Thank you, they're beautiful." Jessica gently pecked Wilson's cheek before putting the flowers in the living room. Wilson walked over to Jessica and started to kiss her neck. "Oh, now I see why you got the flowers for me. You thought it would make it easier to get me in bed, did you?"

"I thought it might help." Wilson said as he pulled at Jessica's shirt and undid a few of the buttons. Without any objects, Wilson's hand glided under Jessica's shirt and up to her bra.

Jessica turned around. "It was a good plan." Jessica said before she gave him a long and hard kiss. Wilson picked up Jessica and carried her into the bedroom.

He gently placed Jessica on the bed and she undid his pants. Teasing Jessica, Wilson slowly undid the buttons on Jessica's shirt and kissed every newly exposed part of skin. A small moan escaped from Jessica's mouth as Wilson's mouth gave special attention to her chest. "James…" Jessica murmured trying to concentrate. Jessica deeply inhaled. _God, he was good at teasing her._ "James…"

Wilson said something but it was muffled.

"Do you want children?" There she had done it. She had asked and he was now frozen. "James, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." Wilson said as he rolled off her and sat up.

Jessica fastened the front clasp of her bra and propped herself up on her elbows. She really knew how to ruin the moment.

"Do you want kids?" Wilson asked.

"It's just been on my mind a lot lately." He wasn't looking at her. That hurt. "James, look at me. Talk to me."

He looked back at her. He laid down next her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry. You just caught me by surprise. Children?"

"I know it is soon and the only other time we talked about it was a disaster." Jessica was referring to an extremely awkward conversation that Aunt Roslyn had pulled them into about a month ago.

Wilson brought up Jessica's chin. "Do you want kids?"

Jessica nodded her head. "I can completely understand if you don't want children though. I'm not saying we have to have kids right now. I just wanted to check for the future." Jessica looked away from Wilson.

"I would love children."

Jessica looked up at Wilson. "Really?"

"Yeah. I love the idea of us having a baby. Maybe a little girl with your beautiful smile." Wilson said as his hand rested on Jessica's stomach.

"Or maybe a little boy with his dad's chin and eyes." It made Jessica giggle. "I'm not even knocked up yet and you're going to be picking out baby names next."

"No juniors." Wilson said as his hand slipped around Jessica's waist.

"Aw, why not? James Junior is such a cute name." Jessica said.

Wilson shook his head. "No. James Junior is not a cute name at all." Wilson's hand playfully glided up and down Jessica's side.

"It's an adorable name. As a nickname we could call him J.J." Wilson gave Jessica a funny look. "Okay, that's a horrible nickname." Jessica started to laugh and buried her face in his chest. "Maybe you were right. No juniors."

"I told you it was a bad name."

"What about girl names?"

"I'm going to have to think about it. Girls are tough to name." Wilson said before kissing his wife. Jessica deepened the kiss and let her hand run through his hair. "Honey, do you want kids now?" He undid the clasp of her bra again.

"Not right now." Jessica said. "Maybe in a couple months, when we are both ready, because I don't think we are yet. Plus, I like having it just be us for right now." Wilson smiled and went back to where he had left off.

* * *

Robert and Allison had decided to have a little longer engagement as they figured out what they wanted to do for their wedding. Allison had wanted something quick, easy, and short like Vegas. Robert was not a huge fan of Vegas.

"I really don't mind if you want to plan a wedding." Chase said.

"They just take forever. Plus, I've already done that. I'm not a fan of big weddings." Cameron said as she sat next to Chase on the couch. She was in a jumpy mood. "The courthouse is nice. It's simple and quick to."

Chase had a rather disgusted look on his face. "It's so impersonal and what about your family?"

Cameron looked confused. "What about _my_ family?"

"Well, you never see your brother and sister. Do you want them to come to the wedding?" Chase ventured out.

"No. I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?" Chase was finding it interesting that Cameron did not want to see her family.

"My family is very much the Maggie O'Connell family."

"Who?" Chase asked.

"It was a character on _Northern Exposure_."

"I never saw that show. So, what's so terrible about your family?"

"That fact that I am as normal as I am is a miracle."

"Honey, I have to break something to you."

"What?" Cameron was now getting nervous.

"Normal does not exist. Everyone everywhere has problems. I still love you, even if you aren't normal."

"I'm not normal?" Cameron slightly laughed and sat on Chase's lap. "Babe, I am way more normal than your family."

Chase smiled. "I never said you weren't. Plus, my family is a completely different species."

"Oh really? So, will our children turn out green or something?" Cameron jokingly said as she leaned her face in closer.

"Children?" Chase asked. His tone had changed from joking around to serious. He wanted children with Cameron eventually, but not right now.

"It was a joke." Cameron said. Her tone of voice completely changed as well.

"Okay." He did not sound convinced, but it worked. Cameron gently kissed Chase's cheek as she stood up. He watched her for a while, before getting up himself. He walked over to the stereo and put in a Van Morrison cd.

Chase gently tapped Cameron's shoulder. She turned around. "What?"

"May I have this dance?"

Cameron could not help, but smile. It was a cute romantic gesture. "Sure."

Cameron took Chase's hand and let him lead. After a few moments, Chase gently spun Cameron and dipped her. He brought her back up and held her against him. Cameron rested her head on Chase's chest and closed her eyes. "This is nice." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chase nodded his head. His hands glided to the small of Cameron's back. "We should do this more often."

"Yes, we should." Cameron said. She liked the quiet and peacefulness that was created. The only sound was the song playing in the background. "Rob, maybe we should—"

"Shh, just try and listen to the music."

Cameron smiled and remained quiet. That's something else she loved about him. No matter the situation, Chase always made Cameron relax and enjoy the moment. He was always able to get her to smile no matter how hard the day was. He was able to understand her and love her. That was the best type of love that exists.

* * *

Jessica's question had gotten Wilson thinking. Suddenly, Wilson's whole perspective on things had changed. He wanted a child with Jessica. At first, he was obviously taken aback and unsure about the whole thing.

There was a reason for why he did not have kids. With wife number one, they had been too busy with their lives to think about kids. They were both so career orientated that their marriage slowly fell apart. Each having affairs, each growing to despise the other. That marriage had an ugly ending.

Then Wilson met his second wife, Bonnie. Bonnie was a good woman, sweet, and clever, but she eventually would get on your nerves. They had tried to have kids, but found out that she was barren. At first, it was not a big deal. Then it slowly developed into a problem. She felt guilty, and Wilson felt miserable.

Over time, they drifted apart and Wilson met Julie. Julie was sophisticated. She had made him feel good for the first time in a long time. The marriage ended with an affair, which was not surprising. The whole relationship had started as an affair. The surprise was Julie having the affair. She fell for someone who did not make her feel invisible. Then she kicked Wilson out of the house.

Then there was Jessica. Jessica, she was sophisticated and younger then Wilson, but that did not matter. Jessica was completely different from anyone Wilson had ever met. She was confident, smart, funny, and had wrapped Wilson around her finger. It was like Wilson had been asleep then he met Jessica, who opened his eyes. He had fallen for Jessica hard and loved being with her every moment.

Wilson could have a family with Jessica. They were both in love with each other. Having kids sounded right. Just as being together was right for them. Wilson was starting to get excited about having kids, even if Jessica was not pregnant yet.

He found Jessica coming out of surgery. She looked happy. It was a good surgery. She saw Wilson and smiled. "Hey, is everything okay?" Wilson never came down to the surgery floor, especially at night.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Everything is great."

Jessica had to slightly laugh. He husband was glowing and contaminating everyone around him with happiness. "Okay, you're in a good mood."

"Could we possible go somewhere and talk?" Wilson asked. Jessica could tell the subject matter was serious.

"Sure. Let me just put this chart away." Jessica signed something in the file and put the chart away. "I'm all yours."

"Great."

Jessica led Wilson to one of the empty on call rooms and locked the door to ensure that no one would disturb their conversation. She sat on the bottom bunk of one of the beds. "I've never seen you glow this much before, except maybe when we got married. What's going on?"

"I've been thinking about what you said."

"Oh, okay." Jessica said. It was a delicate subject. She wanted to be careful when talking about. "What about it?"

Wilson sat down next to her. "This whole idea of us having a family has got me thinking. Before, I said I wanted a baby with you, but now just the idea has got me even more excited. Now, it's all I think about. What I'm saying is: that if you want to have kids, then we should try."

Jessica was silent for a few moments and studied her husband. She smiled. He had just made her whole world glow. "I think your happiness is contagious."

Wilson smiled. "Does that mean yes?"

"It's a yes."

Wilson smiled. "Good, then." Wilson stood up. "I'll see you later then."

"Time wise, when were you wanting children?" Jessica asked.

"In all honesty, sooner than later." He could not help but be excited. He gave Jessica a quick kiss and headed over to the door.

"Are you busy right now?" Jessica asked.

"No. Why?" He saw Jessica's glowing smile.

Jessica leaned back on the bed. "Well, the door is locked and it's just the two of us in here."

"We can't do that! We're at work."

"It's late, mostly everyone has gone home. Since when have people not fooled around in here anyways?"

"I don't know Jessica, we would have to be quiet." He was talking more about Jessica than himself.

"I can be quiet." Jessica patted the mattress. "Come on James. Think of it as a once in a lifetime experience. Plus, we've had sex in your office before."

"That was different."

"It was sex. How is that different?"

"What about your patients? Don't they need you?"

"If I'm needed someone will page me. I'm supposed to be sleeping. This will just make it easier."

"Fine." Wilson sat down on the bed next to Jessica. "I don't know how I got sucked into this." He leaned over and kissed Jessica. It was one of the most intense and passionate kisses they had ever had. "Wow," Wilson said.

"Uh-huh." Jessica said and she undid Wilson's tie and shirt.

Wilson started to pull at the string on Jessica's scrub pants when something occurred to him. "Honey, we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't have a condom with me."

"Well, we are trying to get me pregnant. Don't worry, if I get pregnant we won't tell the kid this is where he or she was conceived. We'll say it was in Niagara Falls."

"We'll have to go to Niagara Falls sometime. I've never been."

"I like Paris more, but we can do Niagara Falls."

This made Wilson laugh. "I love you."

Jessica smiled. "I love you to." Wilson's face drew near and kissed Jessica. The kisses they shared were deep and passionate. They took their time, enjoying each moment of each other. They finally, drove the other to breathtaking ecstasy.

Sweaty, out of breath, and in blissful exhaustion Jessica curled up to her husband. Her head laid on his chest listen to his rapid heartbeat. It was very similar to her own. Wilson pulled Jessica closer and held her. Soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

Cameron felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She knew who it was, but she still slightly jumped. She was surprised that she had not heard him enter the apartment. "I know it's you Robert." Cameron said. "How did you get into the apartment so quietly?"

"I'm good at being quiet."

"Okay, can you please uncover my eyes now? I might cut my finger if I can't see where I'm cutting."

"Well, that would be bad, so I'm going to take that away from you" Chase removed his hands from her eyes. He took the knife away and placed it on the counter.

Cameron turned around and looked at her fiancée. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently kissed him. "Hi."

Chase placed his hands on Cameron's hips. "Hello. So, I've been thinking."

"Why am I nervous?" Cameron teased.

"Be nice."

"Right, sorry. You've been thinking."

"You and me on a hill side."

"A hill side? Isn't that a little cheesy."

"Just listen. I'm not finished yet."

"Sorry."

"Us, a hill side or something, and a priest. Just a quiet, simple, and private wedding." Cameron was quiet. "We can have a small reception with family and friends. Then we can sneak away."

Cameron leaned in and deeply kissed Chase. He was slightly caught off guard, by the unexpected passion. "You are a genius. I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it. Now, when do you want to have this wedding?"

"This weekend. Heck, I will even marry you tomorrow. I don't want to wait anymore."

"I can understand not wanting to wait, but this weekend? Are you sure that you have everything that you need?"

"Okay, I don't have everything I need, but I don't need most of that stuff anyways."

"I love your enthusiasm, but I know you won't forgive yourself if we rush this." Cameron knew he was right, but would not admit it aloud. "Personally, I can't wait until we are married."

"Fine. If not this weekend, then when?"

"Next weekend? Will you be ready by then?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. It's perfect timing." Cameron smiled. She was so happy it was hard to contain.

"Good."

"I think finding a priest might be a problem though."

"I already have someone in mind."

"Who?"

"Keith."

* * *

**A/N: Many things are happening! Okay, challenging question: Please give me the season and the name of the episode where Joel goes to Grosse Point and meets Maggie O'Connell's family. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	31. Annoucments

**Chapter 31: Announcements**

"Explain why you put a blind fold on me?" Chase asked as Cameron led him through an unfamiliar terrain.

"It's supposed to be a surprised." Cameron said.

"You know, that I am not a fan of surprises." Chase said.

He slightly tripped, but Cameron caught him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Almost. There's a step." Chase held onto Cameron's arm. "One more. There you go. Okay, now you can take off the blindfold."

Chase took off the blindfold and looked around at his new surroundings. They were in field of grass that ended with a cliff drop that over looked the ocean. "How did you…?"

"I like to come here sometimes to clear my head."

"It's amazing."

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw it." Cameron smiled. "You should see it during the day. It's beautiful."

Chase walked up to Cameron and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I don't know. The sunset and you add a touch of beauty to it already." Chase said as he rested his chin on Cameron's shoulder.

"You really think I am that beautiful?" Cameron asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Chase turned Cameron so that she was facing him. "Honey, the stars don't even hold a light to you. I was going to wait until the wedding to say this, but it seems fitting." Holding Cameron tight, Chase looked deep into her eyes and said. "Allison, together we'll make it through. I know, you've been hurting, but I have been waiting to be there for you and I'll be there. I'll be there, just helping you out whenever I can."

Cameron felt a lump at the back of her throat. Her eyes glistened with tears. She leaned in and kissed her fiancée. She did not give him a chance to dominate the kiss as she deepened it. Cameron jumped up and wrapped her legs around Chase. Not ready for the unexpected surprise, Chase fell onto the grass with Cameron on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked. She was so cute and endearing as she made sure that he was okay.

"I'm fine." Chase said. He gently pulled Cameron's face closer and began to kiss her again. He was really getting into the kiss. Chase and Cameron had been having a make out session for sometime when he felt a hand going for his jeans. He was surprised to say the least. "Are you sure?" Chase whispered into Cameron's ear.

"I'm positive. I want you to make love to me right now." She kissed Chase while letting her hand between them slip into his pants. He got the point. Chase took her hand out of his pants and intertwined it with his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any news about baby yet?" Wilson asked Jessica as they were walking towards the car. It was a treat for them to be leaving together.

"Not yet." Jessica said. Wilson seemed a little disappointed. "How about on the way home we stop at the store and I'll pick up a test?"

Wilson smiled and wrapped his arm around Jessica's waist, pulling her close. "Do you think it will be positive?" 

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I think there is a chance. We have been fooling around a lot lately."

Wilson slightly blushed. "Yeah, we have been a bunch of bunnies lately."

Jessica laughed. "That's not the expression I would have used, but it works."

"Sorry, my brain is low for expressions." Wilson was quieter than usual.

Jessica stopped and looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." They continued to walk to the car.

"How was work?" Jessica asked.

Wilson sighed. She had hit the spot. "I had to tell a woman her five year old son is dying."

"That's hard." As a surgeon, Jessica had to tell people sometimes that their children and love ones had died on the table or were going to die soon. It was never a pleasant experience. "Come here." Jessica pulled Wilson towards her and held him for a few moments.

Wilson's body relaxed. He had not realized that what he had needed was human contact. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, what about we go and grab a test?"

"Definitely." Wilson said.

_In the apartment_… Wilson was standing outside the bathroom pacing. He never knew he could be so anxious. He was scared of what might and may not be. "How is everything going in there?" Wilson asked.

"Fine." Jessica said as she looked at the test in front of her. It had just changed and now she knew. Jessica came out of the bathroom with the test in hand.

"Well, what does it say?"

"Aren't you curious?" Jessica said. Wilson could not tell if it was good or bad news. Jessica came up to Wilson and handed him the test. Wilson looked down at the test then back at Jessica. "Hey daddy."

Wilson twirled them around. "Oh this is so great."

Jessica was smiling. It suddenly hit Jessica that she was going to be a parent. "We're going to be parents! I'm going to a mommy."

"Yeah." They were both glowing. Jessica leaned up and passionately kissed her husband. "We should celebrate."

"What were you think?" 

"Well, I was going to suggest us sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, but you can't drink."

"I like the idea of sitting on the couch with you. What about you drink the wine and I'll drink something else?"

"Well, let's go see what is in the fridge." Wilson said. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Why do we have both apple and grape juice in here?"

"You told me to get juice when I went shopping the other day. I want grape juice."

"Grape juice it is then." Wilson poured Jessica a glass of juice and handed it to her.

Jessica was about to take a sip when the smell got to her. "Oh, I don't want this." Jessica poured the juice into the sink. "I'll take apple juice instead."

Wilson poured her apple juice and a glass of wine for himself. "Are you okay?" 

"It's nothing, just a little nausea. Well, we can add grape juice to the things I won't drink."

Wilson took Jessica by the hand and led her over the couch. Soon, they were laying on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. "How's the apple juice?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'd never do that." Wilson's hand slipped under Jessica's shirt and gently stroked her stomach. "Have you been getting morning sickness yet?"

"Nope, but it will probably kick in soon." Jessica closed her eyes fully enjoying the moment. "We should setup a doctor appointment for later in the week."

Wilson nodded his head. "Maybe we should start to look at houses to."

"A house?"

"Well, the apartment is going to be smaller with a baby. Especially, if we have twins."

"Twins? Aren't you jumping the gun a little?"

"It's always a chance. With you being a twin, the chance for us is higher. Plus, who knows we might like being parents so much that we want another kid running around."

Jessica smiled. "I hope you know that you're really cute right now."

"How am I cute right now?"

"Blame the hormones."

"I'm starting to like you with extra hormones. I say something about our future and I am suddenly cute. I can live with this."

"Just wait until I am pissed at you. Your head will be chopped off."

"How very Henry the Eight of you. Now, I am scared."

"Poor baby."

"What did you think about the idea of a house?"

"I like it. I don't want to tell anyone yet."

"Honey, I completely agree with you, but we work in a hospital. We both know that means it is nearly impossible to keep secrets."

"I think you mean, that it's hard to keep secrets with House around."

"Exactly. House will make our lives miserable until he figures it out."

"Only if he suspects something. Just act normal and he won't suspect anything." Wilson looked at Jessica. "Or we could just be extra careful."

"Yeah, that's going to work."

"Have a little faith in me."

"Oh I do, believe me I do. It's just I know House."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron looked intently at the phone. She was not looking forward to the following conversation. Cameron picked it up and dialed a number. The phone rang a couple of times before a woman picked up. "Hello."

"Hi Elizabeth, it's me." Cameron said. It had been a while since she had spoken to her sister. Therefore, it was no surprise that Cameron was nervous.

"Allie?"

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, it's nothing like that." Cameron let out a deep breath.

"Allison, what is wrong? You don't sound okay."

"I'm fine. Okay, that's a lie. Everything is perfect. Do you remember me telling you about Robert? I work with, I probably called him Chase at the time."

"The spoiled, low-life, suck-up, self-centered pompous jack-ass?" Cameron winced. She could hardly believe that she had once said that about Chase. "Yeah, I remember you talking about him. What about him?"

"I was completely wrong about him. He is a completely different person."

"You started dating him."

"Yeah."

"Oh Al, that was a bad choice. Please tell me you ended it." Cameron did not say anything. Elizabeth could not believe her sister. "Allison! Why didn't you end it?"

"I did not end because I fell in love."

"Well, do you remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Yes, I got married and my husband died, but I wasn't really in love."

"He died and you were a mess with for months. If you weren't really in love, why did you cry yourself to sleep? You didn't get out and you almost dropped out of school."

"Elizabeth! I remember all of that. I lived through it and was able to move on. Rob and I getting married."

"Why Allie? Why are you putting yourself through this again?"

Cameron sat down on the couch and let out a long sigh. "Liz, for the first time in my life I am with someone who I can actually share my thoughts with and he really listens to me. He may not always agree with me, but he understands. Rob loves me and I love him. I wasn't living my life. I was doing the motions, but I closed myself off completely. Then one day, I took a chance with Robert. I woke up and now I am living my life. I am in love. He makes me feel alive. I never thought I would get a second chance, but I did. You can judge me all you want. You can say I am stupid and wasting my life. Maybe I am, but it is worth ever moment." Elizabeth had listened to her sister. Something had changed. This was the real Allison. When Cameron did not hear anything she asked, "Elizabeth, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I am here. You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"I guess you got your second chance. Don't waste it." Elizabeth said. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later"

"Of course."

"Allie?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations." It was not a happy kind of congratulations.

"Thank you." Cameron hung up the phone. She always hated that she felt like crap after talking to her family.

When Chase came home, a sad sight on the couch surprised him. Curled up and crying into a pillow was Cameron. Chase quietly walked into the room and over to Cameron. He sat on the couch and gently rubbed Cameron's back.

"I did not hear you come in." Cameron mumbled through her teary voice.

"You weren't supposed to." Chase said. "Do you want me to hold you?"

Cameron nodded her head and she sat up. Cameron's face was covered in tears she looked devastated. It was one of the saddest sights of Cameron Chase had ever seen. He gently wiped away some of her tears and pulled Cameron close.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Chase gently placed Cameron down on the bed and laid down next to her. He held and let her cry into his shirt. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and said, "Shh…" He just held her. He did not ask any questions. He was just there to comfort her.

Cameron woke up the next morning with Chase still holding her. She noticed that a blanket was placed over them. "Are you feeling better?" Chase asked groggily.

"Yeah. Thank you for holding me all night."

"That's what I am here for."

"Did you place the blanket over us?"

Chase nodded his head. "You fell asleep and looked cold."

"I could never get cold with you holding me." Cameron placed a gentle kiss on Chase and snuggled her head deep into his chest.

When the phone rang chase groaned. "It better not be the NICU."

"I thought you like NICU."

"I do, I just worked a seventeen hour shift for them." Chase reached over Cameron and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Are you Robert Chase?" Came the voice of a woman Chase did not know.

"Yes. May I ask who this is?"

"Apparently my sister doesn't think you are a jack-ass anymore and is getting married to you. Hi, I'm Elizabeth."

Chasse looked at Cameron. "Allison, it's your sister." 

Cameron cautiously took the phone. "Hi Elizabeth."

"Okay, so I thought about everything yesterday and… I probably shouldn't have brought everything up. I should be happy for you. I am happy for you, Robert sounds like a good guy."

"Liz, are you apologizing?"

"Yes. Allie, you know I'm not good at this stuff, but I get what I am saying right?"

"I'm going to take that as an apology. Thank you Elizabeth."

"Yeah, well, your welcome. Okay, I am going to go."

"Okay."

"You should call Micheal. He would like to hear from you."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Cameron hung up the phone and smiled at Chase. He didn't share her pleasant expression. "What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"I'm a jack-ass?"

"She did not tell you that. Ugh!" Cameron sat. "I only called you a spoiled, low-life, suck-up, self-centered pompous jack-ass because I did not know you. Plus, I was in a bad mood." Chase's expression did not improve it worsened. It suddenly clicked in Cameron's head. "Oh God! Elizabeth did not tell you all of that."

"No. I'm going to go make coffee." Chase got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

_Great. That was freakin' brilliant!_ Cameron got up and went into the kitchen. "Rob…"

"Yeah."

"Look, I didn't mean any of that. It was just at a different time in my life."

"It was in the past. Don't worry about it." Chase said.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you feel that way now?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it."

Cameron came over and wrapped her arms around Chase. "This is why I hate talking to my family."

Chase leaned down and kissed Cameron. "I am so happy that you are more pleasant than your sister."

"Yeah, she tends to scare people off."

"With your brother, am I going to be able to run like hell?"

"That might help."

"Great. Well, it's nothing new."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Elizabeth and Michael were first mentioned in chapter twelve. I thought it was time for them to make an appearance again. This would have been up sooner, but the weather was stupid and knocked out my Internet. Stupid weather! **

**The wedding vows actually belong to the song: **_**Everybody's Free (To Feel Good)**_** by Quindon Tarver. I changed them a little. It's a great song. It comes from the Romeo Juliet soundtrack. There are some other great song on the soundtrack. **

**Disclaimer: House belongs to a big mean FOX. I only own characters that do not appear in the show. **


	32. Happiness

**Chapter 32: Happiness**

Chase tried to fix his bow tie for the hundredth time. He had always been crappy at this thing. He sighed as he tried again. "Do you need help?" Jessica asked.

"No." He messed it up. "Okay, fine." Jessica came over and started to fix the bow tie. "How can you do this and not me?"

"I used to watch dad do these all the time." She fixed the tie within a matter of seconds. "There you go."

"Are you okay?" Chase asked. He had noticed that something was different about his sister, what he did not know.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know. Something just looks different about you though."

"Nothing is different." Jessica lied.

"You suck at lying."

"I only suck at lying to you. I'll tell you after your honeymoon."

"Were you nervous?"

"You saw me on my wedding day. I was running lists over in my mind. I could not take a joke. Yeah, I was nervous. I think a part of everyone is."

"Okay, so it is normal."

"Rob, breath." Chase just looked at his sister. "Come on, take a deep breath." Chase took a deep breath. He really did not see the point to this. "Okay, close your eyes."

"Jess, does this have a point?" Jess looked intently at her brother. "Fine."

He closed his eyes. "I need you to picture Allison. You are going to be nervous no matter what. The reason that you're nervous is because you have realized that if you don't spend the rest of your life with Allison nothing will be right. Without Allison, you feel sick and your body hurts physically and emotionally. The reason it hurts is because you've found that person who fills the empty place in your heart. You can open your eyes now." Chase looked at his sister rather amazed. "How's the cummerbund?"

"Fine. Remind me how I got talked into wearing a tuxedo again."

"You look handsome in a tuxedo. Don't complain."

"I guess it could be worst." Chase said.

"Turn." Chase turned around and Jessica fixed his coat. "You're done."

Chase turned around. "Okay. I have the ring. I have the vows are memorized. Am I missing anything?"

"Yeah." Jessica gave her brother a hug.

Chase smiled. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank you me for a hug. I am your sister. Hugs are free." Jessica let go of her brother. "Now, I'm going to go check on Allison so be good. Wait, why am I worried? You have Keith with you." Jessica turned to Keith who was looking over the homily. "Keep him out of trouble."

"Don't I usually do that?" Robert looked annoyed with Keith, but did not deny anything. "Are you sure about this?" He asked when Jessica was gone.

"Are you trying to talk me out of my own wedding now?" Chase said with a slight laugh.

"No. I'm just being your friend and priest."

"When did you become _my_ priest?"

"When you started calling me at three in the morning because you needed to clear your head."

Rob knew he called Keith at odd hours, but he didn't realize it was that late. "I'll try not to do that anymore."

"It's okay. You only call when you need to vent. I'm just here to listen."

"Getting back to your original question, I'm positive. It just happened one day. She was putting on lipstick. Lipstick, I know, it is the most random thing, but I was just watching her and I knew. I knew in that moment, Allison was the one." Keith looked at Chase then back at his homily. "That's it?" Chase asked surprised.

"That's it."

"The what the hell was that about?"

"You really needed to use the word hell?"

"It's not a sin."

"That depends on who you ask."

"Keith." Chase said with a solemn tone.

"I marry and give kids their first communion. I just like to know that people are doing things for the right reasons. I don't people think should rush into things when they have no idea why they are doing it."

"So, that was a test?"

"Not really, but… I guess you can say that." Keith noticed that Chase was watching him. "Don't worry, you passed. Now, that we are done with that. Rob, I wish you and Allison the best."

"Thank man."

Keith nodded his head. "Now, if you want to do this wedding I need a bride."

"I was thinking that…" Getting out of the car and about to head down towards him was Allison. She was in a white dress with a Satin A-line with beaded lace tulle overlay. The form fitting empire bodice ended with a bow. The dress ended with a chapel train. For a veil, she had a single layer of sheer fabric that fell over her face and ended below her chin creating a frame around her face.

Chase closed his mouth that was hanging open in amazement. As Cameron came up to him, it was obvious that she was smiling. "Hi." She said as took his hand.

"Hi." His voice was very quiet. It was as if he had been in a silence for months.

"Are you okay? You look a little dazed."

"No. I'm just… Wow, you look… Wow."

Cameron blushed. She looked at Keith then Chase. "Let's do this."

He nodded his head. He was ready for this. Any type of nervousness he had was now gone.

* * *

Cameron tried not to be the envy of every single woman in the room, but that was impossible. She couldn't help it that her body fit perfectly against Robert's. He gently held her and glided them on the dance floor. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Did I mention that you look incredible?" Chase whispered in her ear.

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"You look incredible. I almost thought I was seeing a mirage then I realized it was you." Cameron smiled and took in a deep breath of Chase's cologne. "Are you smelling me?"

"I woke up this morning and something was missing. It was your smell." She took in another whiff of Chase.

"So, I'm just a service to you now?"

"Uh-huh. Once you serve me, I must kill you."

"Aren't you a little late?" Chase gently dipped Cameron and brought her back up.

"I can always kill you later, but I won't. I'd miss you too much."

"Speaking of last night, how did you sleep?" They had spent the last few nights apart.

"I finally fell asleep around three. You?"

"Let's just say I was a mess until I had coffee in my system. I missed you this morning."

Cameron smiled and saw something odd caught her gaze. "Is Jessica feeling alright?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I think she's drinking ginger-ale."

"What?" Chase looked in Jessica's direction. Cameron was right. Instead of having champagne, Jessica was having ginger ale. Jessica ignored them and continued her conversation with Foreman. "I wonder what she is hiding."

"Why don't we go find out?"

"How about after I finish dancing with my wife?"

"I'm your wife." Cameron said with a smile.

"Yes you are. Now, I'm going to kiss my wife." Chase leaned down, but Cameron's finger on his lips stopped him.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm going to kiss my husband." Allison did just that.

* * *

"Okay, we want to know." Cameron told Jessica as her and Chase were about to leave for their honeymoon.

"You two want to know what?" Jessica asked. She was confused on what they want, even though she had a clue.

"Come on, you lied to me earlier. Just tell us. We will figure it out." Robert said.

"Then you'll find it out when you come back from your honeymoon. Bye." Jessica tried, but Robert and Allison stayed put. "You have to be specific if you want an answer."

"Fine." Chase said. He was up for a challenge. "Why were you drinking ginger ale?"

"I had an upset stomach. Champagne isn't the best thing for that. Anything else?"

Chase thought about his phrasing. That wasn't the question he needed to use. "What is the big surprise you are waiting to tell us?"

"Hmm." Jessica looked at Wilson. "James, they want to know. Should we tell them?"

"It wasn't part of the plan, but we could just tell them."

"I don't know. Saying Rob, you're going to be an uncle, may—"

"What?" Chase asked as he looked at his sister completely surprised.

"I'm pregnant." Jessica said. Robert just looked at his sister and blinked a few times. "You are going to be an uncle. I am pregnant."

Chase looked at Jessica before pulling his sister in for a hug. "I can't believe you are pregnant! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" He was happy for her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus, I only found out a week ago."

"Well, it was a surprise! I didn't know that you two wanted kids." Chase let go of his sister and held out his hand out for Wilson. Wilson accepted it and Chase pulled him in for a slight hug. "Congratulations James."

"Thank you Rob." Wilson said and Chase let go.

Chase looked at his sister again. "Wow, you are pregnant. Okay, this is going to take awhile for me to get used to."

"Lucky for you, there are a couple of months to get used to the idea. Now go. Enjoy your honeymoon."

"We're leaving." Chase said as he took Cameron's hand.

* * *

Chase gently kissed Cameron's shoulder as he held her in bed. "Rob, that tickles." He kissed her shoulder again. Cameron giggled.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

'"I'll cut you a break for today."

"I love you Allison Cameron Chase."

Cameron smiled, she was a Chase now. She turned over and looked at her husband. "I love you Robert…" She pecked his lips. "…Anthony…" She pecked his lips again. "…Chase." She kissed him passionately the last time. Chase took the last kiss and deepened it. He rolled them over so that he was on top. "What does Anthony stand for?"

"You have got to be joking. You want to know that now?" Cameron nodded her head. In hopes of throwing Cameron off the subject, Chase let his lips work down her neck.

"That's not going to work. Now tell me." Chase hung his head in defeat. He buried his head in the pillow by Cameron's shoulder and let out a moan. "come on. It's not that hard of a question."

Chase looked at Cameron. "My religious parents named me after St. Anthony. Now, can I please get back to having sex with you?"

"Not yet. Who is St. Anthony?" Cameron playfully ran her hand through his hair.

"He is the patron saint of finding lost items. Do I need to go through my entire family? A lot of us were named after saints."

"Just for whining, who is your sister named after?"

"Saint Jude, the patron saint of lost causes. Anyone else?" He was getting annoyed now. He was already cranky. Allison was just making it difficult.

"Somebody is grouchy."

"Yes, I am. I'm running on about two hours of sleep."

"Poor baby. Let me help." Cameron gently nibbled on his ear. Just to mess with his head, Cameron said. "If you are so tired we should probably let you sleep."

Chase had enough. He rolled of Cameron, laid on his back, and closed his eyes. Not two minutes later Cameron was on top of him kissing his chest. Chase opened his eyes and looked at his wife. "I just thought you said we should wait."

"I was joking. I didn't think you would take me serious, but we can sleep." She laid her body on his.

"I think I liked your first idea." Chase said before he kissed Cameron.

Later, after a very loud and energy draining consummation of their wedding, Cameron woke up and looked at her sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful and happy. She brushed a few strands of his hair that had fallen in his face away.

For so many years, Cameron had tried not to feel love. Cameron had tried to be someone else. She did not act like herself. She had finally found someone who had melted the coldness away. It felt good to be loved and be in love. She smiled and buried her head in Chase's chest.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked as groggily asked. Cameron nodded her head. Chase felt something wet on his chest and opened his eyes. "Allison, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him a few tears in her eyes. They were not sad tears. "Nothing. I'm just happy."

Chase looked at Cameron and held her tightly. "So am I."

"What if this is a dream?"

"Then it is a good dream. If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."

"You know, we should probably thank your sister for showing up. If it wasn't for her, I don't know how long it would have taken me to get to know you."

"You would have eventually looked my way."

Cameron smiled. "I think I would have to." In her heart, Cameron knew that she would have eventually have fallen for Chase. She was just happy that it was now and not later.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. Next chapter is the last one. **


	33. Welcome Families

**Chapter 33: Welcome Families**

Wilson looked at the baby in Jessica's arms. It was their baby. He could not take his eyes off their daughter. "She's gorgeous." Wilson said.

"She's the best thing we have done yet." Jessica said. She was looking at the baby in amazement. The baby who had been asleep opened her eyes and looked at her parents. Her face lit up. It made Jessica's eyes glisten. "Did you have a nice nap honey? Daddy and I were just talking about how gorgeous you are."

Wilson smiled as the baby stretched and yawned. "She looks hungry." Wilson had to laugh as his daughter reached for Jessica's chest.

"Okay let's try this again." Jessica said as she tried to breastfeed her daughter. They had only started to breastfeeding yesterday. The baby was able to get a hold and began to drink.

"She seems to be having an easier time than before." Wilson said.

"We're both still getting used to it. Ouch!" Jessica winced.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked concerned.

"Like I said, we're both getting used to it still. I'm fine." Wilson kissed Jessica's neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"Just how lucky I am. I have the most beautiful wife and daughter anyone could ask for."

Jessica smiled and felt tears in her eyes. Her hormones were turned up on a high level. Wilson saw that he had triggered her hormones off again. He wrapped his arm around Jessica.

"Is that all you want to eat?" Jessica asked her daughter as she stopped drinking.

"She was probably just having a midnight snack according to her clock." Wilson said trying to reassure his wife that it was normal. "She'll be up in a few hours wanting to eat more."

Jessica didn't look fully convinced, but accepted it for the moment. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure. You look tired. You should try and sleep a little." Wilson said. Jessica didn't even try to argue. She was tired. Wilson took his daughter who was more than happy to be in her daddy's arms. "Hey baby girl. Let's go look out the window." Holding his daughter, Wilson walked over to the window. Jessica was lucky enough to have a room with a decent view of the sunset. The baby yawned and started to get ornery. "Shhh… What's wrong Annabelle?" Then Wilson realized what was wrong.

After changing Annabelle's diaper, she was a very happy, but a tired baby girl. Wilson gently rocked her until she fell asleep and put her in the bassinet. "Dream well sweetheart."

He pulled the blanket up around Annabelle and gave her a kiss goodnight. A tired dad laid down next to his wife and put an arm around her. Wilson fell asleep to the sound of his family sleeping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's my favorite niece?" Chase asked as he stuck his head into the room. He had a few minutes to spare.

"She's not very happy at the moment." Jessica said as she held a crying baby Annabelle.

"That's not good." Chase said. "May I?"

"Sure." Jessica said she let Robert hold his niece.

Robert took his niece and gently rubbed her back as she rested on his chest. "Annabelle, what happened honey?" Slowly, but eventually, Annabelle started to calm down. "That's a good girl." Chase noticed the Band-Aid on Annabelle's arm. He looked at Jessica. "When did they get blood from her?"

"Just a little while ago. That's when she started crying."

Chase looked back at his niece. "Did the nurses scare you? They did not mean to hurt you."

Jessica smiled. Her brother was always good with kids, but Robert was adorable with babies. "Aren't you a good uncle?"

Chase looked at his sister. "She just likes me." His niece really did like him. "When are you going home?"

"Tomorrow. I can't wait to go home."

Chase smiled. "You never did like staying in hospitals."

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "Hi Allison." Jessica said as Cameron came into the room.

"Hi." Cameron couldn't help but smile at how cute and comfortable her husband looked with a baby in his arms. She walked over to Chase and baby Annabelle.

"You remember Aunt Allison, don't you Annabelle?" Chase asked.

"Hi Annabelle." Cameron said. Annabelle smiled at Cameron.

"She likes you." Chase said.

Cameron smiled. Chase's pager went off and he sighed. "I have to go." He handed Annabelle back to Jessica and left for the ICU.

"Do you want to hold her?" Jessica asked.

"Uh, no. I'm afraid that I'll drop her." Cameron said. She had never been very good with little kids let alone babies.

"That's ridicules. Even House didn't drop her."

"You actually let House hold your child?" Cameron asked surprised.

"Surprisingly, he was actually good with Annabelle." Cameron sat down on the bed and Jessica put Annabelle in her arms. Cameron looked down at the baby in her arms. "See, I told you. You wouldn't drop her."

"I was probably just over exaggerating." Cameron said in somewhat of a daze. For the first time, Cameron was actually thinking about babies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase and Cameron had been asleep for a few hours. Okay, that was a lie. Chase had fallen asleep. Cameron was staring at the ceiling wide-awake. She could not fall asleep. She looked at the clock. It was three in the morning.

Cameron turned over. "Rob." He remained asleep. She gently pushed his shoulder. "Rob." He mumbled something. "Rob, are you awake?"

"No…"

"Rob…"

"What?" He asked. He was trying to sleep and Allison was making that difficult.

"Do you want kids?"

"Sure." He more asleep than anything and Cameron knew that. He would agree with anything right now.

"I'm turning on the light."

"Please, don't do that." It was too late. Light hit Chase's eyes. "Damn." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Did you have to do that?" An annoyed Chase asked his wife.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I'll turn off the light in awhile."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you weren't really listening to me."

Chase looked at the clock. "Allison! It's three in the bloody morning." He seriously wanted to bury his head in a pillow and go to sleep. However, that was not an option.

"Oh calm down. Don't be a big baby."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Chase asked, getting right to the point.

"Why don't we talk about this in the morning." Cameron said. She was taking the easy way out now. "Night." She kissed Chase's cheek, turned out the light, and laid back down.

Chase turned the light back on. "Come on, you woke me up for a reason. What's on your mind?"

Cameron sat up. "Okay, so I have been thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Babies. Kids. The other day, when you were holding Annabelle it just looked so natural."

"Okay." He was honestly lost, but that probably had something to do with being half asleep.

"So, what I am wondering is if you want to have kids?" 

Chase's eyes softened. "With you? Of course I do."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Okay." Cameron passionately kissed her husband and turned off the light. She was going to let him go back to sleep now. "Rob." She said after a few moments.

"Yeah."

"I want kids now."

Chase blinked a few times. "Do you mean as in, right this second?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

Chase turned over and looked at his wife. He ran a finger along her cheek. "Allison, do you want to have kids right now?" She nodded her head. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I guess I was worried about what you might think."

"Honey, I'm here for you no matter what. You can tell me what ever you are thinking no matter what. Okay?"

Cameron cuddled closer. "Okay." She kissed Chase and ran her hand through his hair.

"So, about this whole baby talk... Do you want to do something about it right now?"

"Right now, it's the middle of the night."

"Yeah, but we are both awake."

"Why not." Cameron pulled Chase over to her and started to assault him with her lips. Within in a few minutes clothes were scattered across the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, back to her pre-pregnancy weight, Jessica opened the door of her house to a familiar person. "Hi House." She wasn't very surprised to see him there. She had invited him to the party. She was just glad that he had shown up.

"Hi. Here this is for the kid." He handed Jessica a something in a bag.

"Thank you. Why don't you come in?" She hadn't expected him to give them a gift.

"Sure." House came into the house and looked around. He had only been in the house a few times. "Who decorated?" He noted the streamers and balloons in the room.

"Not me. Allison and Lisa took over the decorations."

"Ah… It does have their flare."

"House, why don't you ever call anyone by their first names? Heck, you even call James, Wilson." It was just something random that had come into Jessica's mind.

"It's all part of my evil plan of world domination."

"Ah, well as long as it fits in with your evil-villain complex. If you want to try it, you can call me Jessica."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. Who would I call kangaroo?"

"I don't know. Annabelle might like the nickname."

"Nope, that would be wrong. She is only half of a kangaroo."

"That works to." Jessica said. "I'm not going anywhere if you change your mind. Come on, let's get you a drink." Jessica led House into the backyard where the rest of the company was. They went to get a drink and House scattered to the wind. After getting a drink for her husband and herself, Jessica went over to Wilson.

"Hey honey." Wilson said as he wrapped an arm around Jessica. The other arm was occupied with Annabelle.

"Hey."

"Who was at the door?"

"House, who has disappeared somewhere. Here is your drink."

"Thank you."

"How's she doing?" Jessica asked.

"Well, she didn't like being passed around to everyone. So right now, I'm being a safety net."

"Now I remember why I fell in love with you. You're just a sweet guy." Wilson smiled. Annabelle started to squirm. "Do you want me to take her?"

"Sure." He handed Annabelle over to Jessica. Annabelle instantly stopped squirming and yawned.

"It looks like she's ready for her nap. I'll be back." Wilson nodded and Jessica took Annabelle inside the house.

The house was a classic bungalow. It opened with a small living room and staircase leading to the second floor. On the other side of the staircase was a dining room that connected to the kitchen. Behind the living room was small den that was more of empty office space or an extra bedroom.

The second floor of the house had four bedrooms. The master bedroom had a walk-in closet that connected to a master bathroom. The bedroom also attached to the nursery. It was a big house, but not nearly big as the one Jessica and Robert had grown up in.

Jessica carried Annabelle into the nursery and gently rocked her in the rocking chair until she fell asleep. When Annabelle had been asleep for a few minutes Jessica put her in the crib. She was closing the door when she saw Robert coming up the stairs. "What are you doing up here stranger?"

"Nothing. I heard you were up here."

"Okay. What's with that smile?"

"What smile?" Chase asked.

"It is the same smile you had after you got your first kiss."

"No, it's not." Chase said, but his face supported everything Jessica said.

"Fine, you'll crack eventually. You always do."

Chase smiled. His sister was right. She was one of the few people he actually liked to tell good news first. "You look happy."

"I am. I really am."

"Your house is huge." Chase said changing the subject.

"I know. I never realized how big it was. It used to look so tiny. Come on, there's a bunch of people downstairs. Now, I know you love sneaking away and reading in a corner at parties, but that's not an option."

"Will you let that go already? It was a one-time thing and I wasn't completely anti-social. I did talk to a few people." Chase slightly muttered the last part.

"Yeah, sure. We'll just say you were shy."

"Remind me why I talk to you."

"You'd be miserable if you didn't talk to me. Plus, I'm actually one of the few people who you like being around and I can make you smile."

"That might have a point of truth to it."

"It has way too much truth to it." Jessica said jokingly. She just liked giving her brother a hard time. Jessica motioned her brother to follow her downstairs.

"You're just going to leave Annabelle alone?"

Jessica waved the baby monitor that she was holding. "I'll be able to hear her the moment she wakes up. I'm not a neglecting mom."

"Right, of course not. I don't know what was even crossing my mind." Chase said. His sister was a great mom. She had taken care enough of him to prove that, even if she wasn't supposed to act like his parent or vise versa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we have something to tell you." Chase said with Cameron beside him. They were leaving from the party.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jessica asked.

"Be nice."

"I am nice." There was a somewhat skeptical look from Robert. "Well, I am most of the time."

"There are actually two announcements." Cameron said as she looked at Chase.

"Now, I'm really nervous." Jessica said. "So, what's going on?"

Cameron gave Chase that look telling him his news then theirs. "I will no longer be working for House."

"What?" Foreman, Wilson, and Jessica asked.

"Don't worry I'll still be at the hospital just in a different department. I have been given the opportunity to be in charge of the ICU." Chase said. It was his dream job. He had wanted that job forever. He was an Intesevist he belonged there.

"That is great Rob." Jessica said.

"Yeah, but that's not the best news." He looked at Cameron.

"I'm pregnant." Cameron said.

Jessica let out a shriek of joy and gave both Robert and Allison a hug. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thank you." Cameron said. She was glowing.

Jessica slapped her brother's shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For not saying anything."

"I'm good at keeping secrets. You should know that by now."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"Congratulations." Foreman said, before giving Cameron a hug.

"Great like kangaroo having a Joey wasn't enough. Cameron, you had to let the wombat get you pregnant?" House asked.

"Whom else was I supposed to get me pregnant House? You?" Cameron asked.

House looked sickened at the thought. "You are so not my type. You are too young and a flame brain. Get over me already."

Chase smiled and put his arm around Cameron. "Believe me, she has."

"Finally. Thank God!"

"Okay, well Jessica we had a wonderful time. Thank you." Cameron said.

"Thank you and drop by any time." Jessica said.

"We will eventually." Thus, Cameron and Chase left and went home.

"Well, I should probably go to. A crying baby is just annoying. I don't care how cute the rug rat is, she will still be a crying baby." House said, even though Annabelle was smiling at him. She was one of the few babies he did not mind, but he was sure that would change as she started to speak and have teeth.

Jessica just shook her head. "You never know, Annabelle might grow on you."

"I doubt that. She's part kangaroo."

Jessica smiled. "Bye House."

House nodded. "Wilson." In a quieter voice he said, " Bye Jessica."

Jessica and Wilson were both surprised at House. "Bye Greg." Jessica said as she closed the door.

Jessica looked around her house. It was a mess. She looked at Wilson holding their daughter. "I can put Annabelle down and help you."

"I have a better idea." Jessica said and she led Wilson into the backyard. He smiled when he saw what she was thinking. Soon Jessica, Wilson, and Annabelle were swinging in the hammock enjoying life. They were one happy family. Life could not get any better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, to everyone who has read this I thank you. I never expected this story to be as long or as popular as it turned out to be. Again, I thank you. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.**

**I will not be writing any **_**House**_** stories for a while, but do not worry I have some stuff planned. I hope you keep an eye out for my other stuff and enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except for characters not belonging to the TV show. That means Jessica and Annabelle are mine. **

**blackend**


End file.
